Owari no Doomslayer
by enumeaelish666
Summary: Paso milenios en el infierno, desgarrando, arrasando a las criaturas mas blasfemas. Todo para reunirse con los que ama. Ahora ha vuelto, para descubrir su hogar destruido, y su mundo dominado por vampiros. Pero no por mucho tiempo ya que el asesino de la condenación a llegado.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenece los animes de Naruto, Owari no seraph, ni el videojuego Doom o cualquier otra serié.

"Habla normal."

 _"Pensamientos."_

 _ **"**_ **Voz enojada o endemoniada."**

 **[Vega]**

 **Titulo: Owari no Doomslayer.**

 **(Shibuya, Japón** _ **)**_

Era un hermoso día con el cielo despejado. Un día perfecto para que los niños jueguen al aire libre.

El cual era el caso de un niño que balancea un bokken de madera de un lado a otro en el patio de su casa, aunque si alguien le preguntara a que estaba jugando este diría obstinadamente que estaba entrenado.

Pero ningún adulto lo tomaría enserio, ya que apenas era un niño de seis años de edad, de cabello negro y ojos verdes. No era de extrañar ya que el bokken era más grande que él y por cada balanceo que efectúa este perdía el equibrio.

"Yuu-chan, ¿ya terminaste de jugar?!", la voz de una mujer se escuchó desde la casa de dos pisos.

"¡Kaa-chan, ya te dije que no estoy jugando, estoy entrenando!", grito Yuichiro Amane asciendo pucheros.

Una puerta corrediza de cristal, se abrio revelando a una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos verdes. A simple vista se notaba que Yuu heredo la mayoría de sus rasgos físicos de su madre, aunque la actitud era más parecida a la de su padre. Esta era su madre Yuuki Amane.

La mujer le sonrío de manera maternal al niño. "Creo que ya fue demasiado `entrenamiento'. Anda ve por tu hermana, la comida ya esta casi lista, recuerda que tu padre vuelve hoy."

La faneca del niño se profundizó, sabiendo que su madre se estaba burlando de él, pero de todos modos entró en la casa para ir por su hermana menor. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto compartido.

Entrando vio la vista familiar de una litera en el fondo, los juguetes esparcidos en el piso y varias cosas tanto suyas como de su hermana. Hablando de ella, la vio en una esquina jugando con sus muñecas aun sin notarlo.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formo en la cara de Yuu, acercandose con sigilo a su hermana, cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca la abrazo gritando. "¡Himawari!"

"¡Kyaaa!"

Grito la niña asustada, pronto la libero con una carcajada, la niña se dio vuelta con un puchero, dejando ver sus rasgos, tenia el cabello corto negro y unos ojos azules.

"¡Onii-chan, eres malo!", Himawari Amane grito con indignación, porque su hermano la asusto.

"Lo siento, lo siento, te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer", Yuu dijo con las manos levantadas de forma apaciguadora, por como la pequeña de cuatro años parecía bastante intimidante.

"¡Mmpf!", la niña hizo a un lado la cara, aplicando la ley del hielo a su hermano mayor.

"Vamos Hima-chan, la comida ya casi esta", pero su hermana no le hizo caso, Yuu se rasco la cabeza con frustración antes de sonreír. "Recuerda que padre regresa hoy."

Los oídos de Himawari se animaron, volteó a ver a su hermano con ojos brillantes. "¿Otou-chan, ya viene?"

"Si."

Con una gran sonrisa, la pequeña tomo la mano de su hermano y lo arrastró a la puerta. "Vamos onii-chan!"

"Espera!", la niña se detuvo de repente, corrió hasta el lugar donde estaba jugando hace un momento. "Ya casi me olvido de guy-chan."

Himawari saco un muñeco verde con un tipo de casco, la verdad parecía más un juguete para un niño, pero a ella no le importaba ya que es un regalo de su amado padre.

Yuu sonrió, le gustaba ver a su pequeña hermana feliz, tomándola de la mano se dirigieron a la cocina donde vieron a su madre preparando la mesa.

"Vaya que si se tomaron su tiempo", la madre miro a sus hijos con una sonrisa.

"Okaa-chan, cuando llega Otou-chan?!" grito Himawari emocionada.

"En cualquier momento, cariño", en eso se escucho como la puerta principal se abría. "Mira ya esta aquí."

Sin perder el tiempo los hermanos fueron corriendo al pasillo principal donde vieron a su padre en la entrada.

Era un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero otra cosa que destaca de él es que estaba vistiendo un uniforme blanco de la marina con muchas medallas.

Este hombre es Uzumaki Naruto, y si te preguntas de por que sus hijos no tienen su apellido, digamos que hay mucha gente mala que no le tienen aprecio, por lo que su esposa conservó su nombre de soltera y heredo su apellido a sus hijos.

"¡Otou-chan, te extrañe!"

"Ya era hora, viejo."

"Bienvenido a casa, Anata."

"Estoy en casa." dijo Naruto como su familia lo recibió.

 **-Meses despues-**

Naruto miro con frustración a un par de hombres vestidos de negro, estos sudaban bajo la mira de tal vez él hombre más peligroso del mundo.

Naruto tomo un gran respiro, ahora mas calmado dio su respuesta. "Esta bien, acepto. Pero denme un momento a solas con mí familia."

Los hombres se miraron antes de acentir de acuerdo. "Como desee Naruto-sama.", luego salieron de la casa.

Él rubio se flotó la frente con frustración, nunca lo dejan tranquilo.

"¿De verdad tienes que ir?", miro como su esposa entro en la sala de estar. Ni si quiera tiene que preguntar que quieren ésos hombres con su esposo, ha pasado tantas veces que ya esta acostumbrada.

"Al parecer es algo de suma importancia, por lo que no quieren que esta misión fallé", Naruto se levando de donde estaba sentado, acercandose a su esposa la abrazo como esta se recargo contra él.

"Eso no tranquiliza la preocupación que siento."

"Tranquila, sera como las otras veces."

La pareja se separo un poco, mirándose a los ojos, compartieron un beso, que trasmitía su amor mutuo.

Separándose, Yuuki le preguntó. "¿Vas a hablar con los niños?, les dijiste que mañana pasarias el día con ellos."

"Lo haré ahora mismo", con un suspiro Naruto libero a su esposa para dirigirse al cuarto de sus hijos.

Entrando al cuarto sonrió al ver a Himawari jugando con sus muñecas y a Yuu metido en su consola portátil, sabe que tal vez los esta echando un poco a perder, pero no puede evitar consentirlos un poco ya que no quiere que tengan una infancia como la suya.

"Yuu, Hima-chan vengan un momento tengo que hablar con ustedes", los hermanos se levantaron y se acercaron a su padre, Yuu de mala gana murmurando que estaba apunto de subir de nivel.

Naruto miró a sus hijos pensando como darles esta noticia, sabiendo que estarían muy decepcionados. Al final decidió que lo mejor seria ser directo.

"Miren niños solo quería que supieran que voy a salir a un viaje de negocios ya qu-"

"¡Otra vez!", Yuu lo interrumpió agitado. "Solo di que no iras!"

Él rubio solo negó la cabeza. "No están sencillo Yuu, tal vez no lo entiendas ahora, pero confia que todo lo que hago es por su bien."

Él niño hiba a decir otra cosa, pero su hermana le gano la mano. "¿Cuando te vas Otou-chan?"

Naruto respiró hondo antes de contestar. "Mañana temprano."

"¡Pero dijiste que mañana pasarias el día con nosotros!", grito Yuu con los dientes apretados.

"Lo se y no sabes cuanto lo siento. Pero este viaje es importante", Naruto dijo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de su hijo.

"Más que nosotros al parecer", Yuu murmuro enfadado, mientras su padre le acaricia su cabeza.

Él marin miro seriamente a sus hijos. "Nada es más importante que ustedes y tengan claro que si algo malo sucede yo vendré a buscarlos enseguida", termino dejando de acariciar la cabeza del niño.

"Y si no nos encuentras", Himawari pregunta con inocencia.

"Entonces, voy a hacer esta promesa", con una sonrisa de confianza, se arrodillo y abrazo a sus hijos, ignorando las protestas de Yuu. "No importa donde estén yo siempre los encontrare."

Los niños se sintieron mejor, ya que sabían que su padre tomaba sus promesas muy enserio.

...

A la mañana siguiente los miembros de la familia se despedían del buen padre.

Yuuki beso a su marido deseándole buen viaje, "cuidate, te amo."

"Yo también te amo", Naruto luego miró a su hijo mayor. "Bien Yuu, nuevamente eres el hombre de la casa. Cuida a tu hermana."

"Por supuesto, yo siempre protegeré a Himawari", Yuu dijo inflando el pecho.

Naruto rió satisfecho, pero entonces noto que Himawari parecia un poco inquieta. "¿Que sucede princesa?", se arrodilló para estar al nivel de sus ojos.

La pequeña niña arrastró sus pies, ocultando algo detrás de su espalda, armándose de valor presenta el objeto.

"¡Ten Otou-chan, para ti!"

Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tomando el objetó, se dio cuenta que era un collar de plata, abriéndolo vio que tenía una foto de Yuuki abrazando a Himawari con yuu en su otro brazo, ambas estaban sonriendo mientras este ultimo tenia el ceño fruncido.

Dándole una mirada a su esposa la vio sonriendo con compricidad. Sacudiendo la cabeza, guardo el collar en uno de sus bolsillos, luego revolvió el cabello de su hija con cariño. "Gracias Hima-chan, lo atesorare por siempre."

"Je, je, je.", Himawari rió en felicidad.

Dejando la cabeza de su hija, se subió al coche negro que vino a recogerlo, bajando la ventana del copiloto, se despido una vez más. "Adiós, volveré dentro de poco."

"Ten buen viaje, cariño."

"¡Otou-chan, baia baia!"

"¡No te olvides de traer regalos, viejo!"

Así la familia feliz despidió al soldado rubio, sin saber de la serie de desgracias que estaban por ocurrirles o al mundo en general.

 **-Un mes después-**

(Ding-Dong)

"¡Enseguida voy!", Yuuki bajo del cuarto de sus hijos y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero cuando la abrió su sonrisa desapareció.

Ahí estaban él general del ejército estado unidense y él de las fuerzas especiales de Japón, ambos superiores cuando su marido hace trabajos para sus respectivas naciones y amigos cercanos de Naruto.

"Yuuki-san, ¿podemos pasar?", preguntó él general japonés.

"Es algo importante, sra. Amane", dijo él general americano.

La mujer rápidamente se hizo a un lado. "Si, si, adelante."

Los hombres cabezearon respetuosamente, ambos entraron para dar a la mujer las desgarradoras noticias.

...

"¡N-nononono!", Yukki grito en negación con lágrimas en sus ojos, mirando a los generales esperando que lo que acaban de decir sea una broma cruel. "¡Esto tiene que ser un error!"

"Lamentamos decirle que no es un error", él general japonés dijo lo más suave posible.

Él general americano tomo la palabra con tono profesional. "Él soldado de elite, Naruto Uzumaki a caído en batalla."

"¿Pp-pero como?"

"Lamentablemente eso es información clasificada."

Yuuki apreto los dientes ante eso, cuando estaba apuntó de exigir una respuesta clara, fue interrumpida.

"Okka-san, ¿Porqué lloras?"

La mujer agrando los ojos llorosos. En la entrada de la sala, sus dos hijos la miraban con preocupación. Rápidamente les dio una mirada suplicante a los generales, los cuales entendieron el mensaje.

"Bien sra. Amane, gracias por su hospitalidad pera ya es hora que sigamos nuestro camino", ambos generales se levantaron, dirigiéndose a la salida. "Solo quiero que sepa que los apoyaremos en todo lo posible."

Justo después de que los hombres salieran, la madre le hizo señas a sus hijos para que se acercarán e inmediatamente los abrazó sollozando, pensando como decirles que su padre ha muerto, algo que los dejaría tan devastados como ella en este momento.

...

Unos días después, se estaba llevando la ceremonia funeraria de Naruto Uzumaki.

A lado del altar se encontraba Yuu aguantando las lágrimas mientras sostenía una foto en cuadro de su padre, junto a él estaba su hermana todavía llorando limpiándose las lágrimas con sus puños. Y a unos metros estaba su madre recibiendo los pésames de solo su familia y algunos soldados, ya que Naruto era huerfano.

"Yuuki, lamentó tu perdida", un hombre de cabello purpura grisáceo dio su pésame a la viuda.

La mujer de cabello negro lo reconoció al instante. "Ah... Hiragi-san... Gracias por haber venido."

Este hombre era Hiragi Tenri, él es un conocido de su difunto esposo. Nunca entendió porque Naruto seguía en contacto con este hombre. Ella sabe de la reputación del clan Hiragi y de su crueldad.

Tenri le dijo que debían hablar en un lugar más privado, a lo que accedió. Encargando sus hijos a uno de sus parientes, salieron del edificio, una vez fuera él jefe del clan Hiragi hablo.

"Esto no debió haber ocurrido", Tenri dijo seriamente.

"No, Hiragi-san yo sabia del trabajo de mí esposó, había posibilidades que esto ocurrier-"

"NO, tú no entiendes. Naruto era el hombre más fuerte que he conocido. No por nada le decían él 'Reaper' y la misión a la que lo enviaron no era tan peligrosa como se clasificaba", él hombre dijo, haciendo que Yuuki agrandara los ojos.

"¡Espera, tu sabes como murió!"

Tenri estaba apunto de responder, pero capto un leve susurró en los árboles. "No es seguro hablar, tan solo ve a tu casa y si notas algo sospechoso, llámame de inmediato."

Entonces se fue dejando a la mujer desconcertada. Ya que según sabia este hombre es muy cruel para los que están por debajo de él.

...

 **-dos meses después-**

Ha pasado tiempo desde la muerte de su esposó y todavía esta esperando librarse de la tristesa.

En este par de meses a trabajado duro para sacar de la depresión a sus hijos, gracias a su marido por dejarles una pequeña fortuna por lo que no tenían que preocuparse por el dinero.

Actualmente estaba conduciendo de regreso a casa del supermercado, ya era de noche pero queria preparles a sus hijos su curry favorito para levantarles los ánimos.

La advertencia del jefe del clan Hiragi todavía la recuerda, pero no ha pasado nada por lo que no debería haber problema que saliera tan tarde.

Y... Todo fue tan rápido.

 **Crsh!**

Un auto que salió de repente impacto contra el suyo, mandando su coche a estrecharce contra un muro.

Poco a poco recobró la conciencia, escuchando las alarmas de su coche y sintiendo dolores en todo su cuerpo, además de la sangré que salia de su frente.

Como recobro un poco de su vista, vio la silueta de un hombre saliendo del coche que la impacto. Al principio pensó que la ayudaría... Pero sus esperanzas fueron cruelmente aplastadas.

"Oh! Todavía estas viva~, como se esperaba de la mujer de ese hombre tan interesante~", la silueta dijo con una voz burlona. "Descuida pronto estarás con tu esposó."

"M-mís hijos...", La mujer de ojos verdes logro balbucear, sintiéndose cada vez más débil.

"Ah! Tus hijos, no te preocupes ellos estarán en buenas manos jejeje."

Yuuki vio como la silueta levantó la manó y la acercó cada vez más a ella. Pero lo que en verdad le dolía era que sus hijos se quedarían sólos.

Sus últimos pensamientos fueron sobre su familia y antes de que le arrebatarán su vida, logro pronunciar en sus pensamientos.

 _"Anata."_

 **-Cinco años después-**

 **-Sanguinem-**

Hace cinco años es cuando el mundo de Yuu literalmente se vino abajo.

Todo comenzó cuando su padre no volvió de ese viaje, luego cuando apenas habían pasado dos meses de su funeral, su madre murió en un accidente de traficó, dejando a él y su hermana solos en el mundo.

Eso era realmente jodido, pero lo peor estaba por venir.

Cuando regresaban del funeral de su madre, se toparon con un hombre con una sonrisa amable, este se presentó como Saito, un trabajador de servicios infantiles que venia a llevarlos a una casa hogar.

Algo que no tenía sentido, ellos tenían familiares que felizmente se harían cargo de ellos, pero no tuvo tiempo de protestar, ya que lo tomo de la mano y subió a los hermanos en un coche, diciendo que todas sus cosas ya estaban en su nuevo hogar.

Además... Él no confiaba en ese hombre, una de las cosas que su padre le enseño, es en nunca confiar en las personas que sonríen demasiado, ya que pueden tener algo entre manos. Y ese tipo Saito no ha dejado de sonreír.

Una vez llegaron, a un edificio que grande, vio el nombre de su nuevo hogar.

Orfanato Hyakuya.

Como entraron se dio cuenta que Himawari se pego más a él, la primera en recibirlos era una mujer mayor, esta los presentó con los demás huérfanos.

En ese entonces no le agradó nadie, en particular ese niño con las mismas características de su padre. Él solo se ocuparía de su hermanita, no le importaban los demás huérfanos.

Bueno... Todavía recuerda la ocasión en que se dio cuenta que no eran tan malos.

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Onii-chan..."_

 _Yuu dejo de desempacar sus cosas, para ver a su hermana al borde de las lágrimas, mientras buscaba en sus propias cosas. "¿Qué pasa, Hima-chan?", preguntó acercándose a ella._

 _Las lágrimas empezaron a caer. "Guy-chan... Guy-chan no esta..."_

 _"¿Estas segura?", Yuu la ayudó a buscar al muñeco, pero no lo encontraron. Él realmente no sabía que hacer para que su hermana se sienta mejor ya que ese muñeco era un valioso recuerdo._

 _"¡Hey Yuu, Himawari-chan!"_

 _Yuu se puso de pie, mientras que su hermana se ocultó detrás de él. Vio quien los llamo fue ese muchacho rubio, junto a él sosteniendo sus manos eran dos niños, uno cerca de la edad de Himawari._

 _"Me llamo Mikaela, yo antes estaba solo como ustedes, pero ahora tengo una gran familia. Es decir que ustedes tambi-_

 _"¡Dejate de estupideces!", Yuu lo interrumpió con enojo. Odiaba esa sonrisa que decía que todo estaría bien, era la misma que tenía su padre la última vez que lo vio. "¡Nosotros teníamos una familia, pero nuestros padres murieron, primero mí papá y luego nuestra madre en un choque!"_

 _"Onii-chan", Himawari intento calmar a su hermano._

 _"¡Te quedó claro, mí única familia es mi herman-!"_

 _"Eso es muy triste", ahora Mika lo interrumpió como para devolverle la de antes. "Pero a partir de hoy mismo, nosotros también somos la familia de ambos", término, es tendiendo su mano._

 _Yuu dudo en tomarla, pero su hermana se adelanto y la tomo, sacudiéndola con una sonrisa, dispuesta ha darles una oportunidad. Por lo que al final él hermano mayor se dio._

 _[Fin del flashback]_

Todo parecía estar mejorando, su hermana se hizo amigo de los demás huerfanos y como todos eran muy amables con su pequeña hermana, incluso los vio como hermanos. Aun que no lo admitiría en frente de ellos.

Pero bien sabía que su cinismo no era mal infundado, y que al destino le gusta hacerlos sufrir.

Fue en las vísperas de navidad del año 2012, cuando el mundo llego a su fin. De lo que sabia un virus mato a todos los adultos dejando solo a los niños con vida.

Ellos estaban en el horfanato, cuando esas **cosas** llegaron, recogiendo a todos y llevándolos en un camion, rumbo a un lugar desconocido. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese entonces era abrazar a su hermana intentando consolarla.

Ahora cuatro años después, solo son ganado, alimento para los vampiros.

"Menuda asquerosidad", Yuu aplasto el suplemento alimenticio en sus manos. Estos se los dan cada vez que les extraen la sangré.

"Onii-chan te vas a enfermar, si no te lo bebes", dijo Himawari ahora con el cabello más largo, sentada junto a Mika en un escalon. Ambos se terminaron el suplemento de un trago, aguantando las ganas de vomitar.

"Vamos, ¿acaso creen en las estupidez que ellos dicen?", Yuu se sentó junto a su hermana como esta se recargó contra él. "Yo no soy la mascota de nadie."

"Eres demasiado delicado. La verdad es que no creó que estemos tan mal", Mika se levantó, agarrando el envoltorio vació de Himawari, obteniendo un gracias de ella, antes de ir a tirarlos a la basura. "Aquí nadie nos matara y dejan que toda la familia viva junta, ¿no te parece suficiente?"

Yuu fruncio el ceño, pero su atención fue tomada por un grito de dolor. Volteando vio a unos vampiros que pisaron las manos de unos niños que solo estaban coloreando, y antes de que Mika y su hermana pudieran detenerlo, corrió para embestir a uno sin ningún efecto.

Entonces el vampiro lo levantó de su camiseta blanca, pero Yuu tercamente no dio marcha atrás, aun cuando Mika y su hermana suplicaban que le perdonaran la vida. Pero al final lo dejo ir por la intervención de un noble.

Todo se quedo en nada, pero ese tipo Ferid le da muy mala espina, más de como Mika se comporto con ese vampiro.

Cuando regresaban a su casa, Himawari dijo que se adelantaría porque tenia que ayudar a Akane con la cena.

"Porque tenias que disculparte, te dije que me los iba a cargar", Yuu le dijo a Mika con enfado.

"Nunca dejaras de decir tonterías", Mika suspiro sin dejar de caminar. "Escucha, un humano nunca podrá superar en fuerza a un vampiro."

"Eso no es cierto. Si mi padre estuviera aquí, les patearía el culo a todos esos vampiros", Yuu respondió enserio.

Mika parpadeó ante su convicción, dejando a lado su tonta afirmación, tuvo curiosidad. "Es la primera vez que hablas sobre tu padre, ¿en que trabajaba?"

Yuu cerro los ojos, pensando en donde comenzar, luego los abrió mientras sonreía. "Él era un soldado y uno bueno al parecer, ya que gente importante venia directamente a la casa para ofrecerle misiones. Incluso recuerdo que un extranjero llamado Trump o algo, le suplico de rodillas para que fuera a china para evitar un holocausto sabe que."

Mika miraba la sonrisa nostálgica de Yuu, antes de sonreír. "Suena como un gran padre."

"Si... Lo era...", él pelinegro se detuvo para observar la puesta de sol. "Me preguntó que haría en esta situación."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Otra dimensión-**

 **-Planeta Marte-**

Él **DoomSlayer** sabia que no debió de haber confiado en alguien que ha estado en contacto con el infierno, solo puede culparse a si mismo de su situación actual. Retenido por energía Argent del Dispositivo de Anclaje, mirando con furia al cibor que lo traicionó.

Samuel Hayden.

 **"Has ganado. Se acabo. Has detenido la invasión y cerrado el portal"** , el científico lo alababa con respeto. **"Pero a que precio: Argent, VEGA... Toda esta operación. Verás, he observado tu trabajo... Y he llegado a entender tu motivación."**

Lo observó cara a cara antes de alejarse. **"Crees que la única manera es matarlos a todos, arrasar. Y quizá tengas razón."**

 **"Pero no podemos acabar con todo. Sin energía Argent será peor."** , Él cibor lo volvió a enfrentar, antes de negar con su cabeza robótica. **"No espero que lo aceptes..."**

Luego con un campo magnético le quitó el **'Crucible'. "... Pero con esto podemos seguir trabajando"** , admiro el artefacto demoniaco, para luego mostrar remordimiento y vergüenza. **"Yo no soy él villano de esta historia. Es que no hay otra opción."**

"Recalculando coordenadas... Finalizado."

El Dispositivo de Anclaje esta listo, al parecer.

 **"Se acabo el tiempo. No puedo matarte. Pero no dejare que te interpongas"** , con un azote del Crucible, se formo una espada de energía roja con simbolos demoniacos. **"Eso no significa que no te recompensare por tus esfuerzos. Te enviare al lugar que has estado buscando durante milenios."**

Entonces Samuel Hayden, empezó a alejarse. **"Hasta que volvamos a vernos... Naruto Uzumaki."**

Los ojos del DoomSlayer se agrandaron detrás de su casco. Golpeo el campo de energía, destabilizandolo un poco. Pero ya no podía hacer nada y mientras sus atomos eran separados para viajar por el agujero de gusano. Empezó a recordar todo lo que había pasado.

Todo comenzó hace eones, apenas logra recordar su vida pasada, pero sabía que tenia una familia y probablemente los hubiera olvidado, si no fuera por el collar con una foto de ellos que aún ahora conserva, a salvo en la dimensión de bolsillo artificial de su traje, donde guardaba todo su equipo.

Fue cuando se despidió de su familia para completar una misión en un lugar lejano que ya ni si quiera recuerda. Todo iba bien pero fueron emboscados por una cosa que no era humana, incluso si parecía uno.

Toda su unidad fue masacrada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, solo quedando él contra el monstruo.

Pero cuando lo atacó, el monstruo fue el sorprendido cuando reaccionó y correspondió con un disparo en la cabeza. Él no era un soldado normal, en ese entonces estaba en el pináculo de la fuerza humana. Pero su verdadero valor estaba en su mente estratégica en combate y sus reflejos inhumanos.

Pelearon durante horas.

Claro que la criatura era mucho más rápido que él, pero podía evitar todos los ataques letales, ya que su velocidad de reacción era superior. Desgraciadamente todavía era humano, por lo que estaba llegando a sus limites, mientras la cosa seguía tan fresco como al principio.

Fue cuando reveló lo que era, encendiendo las brazas de lo que sería su legendaria rabia desenfrenada para todo lo que no es humano.

 _[Flashback]_

 _"Haa... Haaa", Naruto intentaba controlar su respiración, tenia varias heridas superficiales en su cuerpo pero nada grave que ponga en peligro su vida de inmediato, por lo que las ignoro, enfocando toda su atención a su actual oponente._

 _"Maravilloso~, esto es realmente interesante~", el traje de negocios del monstruo estaba desgarrado, pero no tenia ninguna herida en su cuerpo. "Ni siquiera Guren, me ha obligado a luchar en serio y eso que eres un humano normal, sin ningún tipo de magia."_

 _Su sorpresa no es infundada, este ser a mostrado habilidades que solo se ven en la ficción. Convertirse en niebla negra, cadenas que salen de su cuerpo, más su regeneración instantánea, fuerza y velocidad, no es de extrañar que fácilmente acabara con todo un pelotón de soldados entrenados._

 _Y esa también era la razón por la que la reputación de Naruto no era infundada. Ya que aun con todas esas desventajas logro mantenerse con vida, incluso ahora que ya no tenia munición, solo teniendo un cuchillo y sus puños para defenderse._

 _Su batalla ya se había trasladado hasta un acantilado, sabia que con un poco más de tiempo para recuperar el aliento, podría salir de esta, por lo que decidió hacer una pregunta en especifica. "¿Qué eres?"_

 _La criatura lo miró, como si reconsidera su pregunta, "Normalmente mentiría, pero creó que ya nos conocemos muy íntimamente, por lo que te permitiré saberlo antes de tu muerte", levantó su mano y se quitó unos lentes de contacto, revelando ojos rojos. "Soy un vampiro."_

 _Naruto no mostró reacción, como se veía listó para el segundo round._

 _"No pareces sorprendido."_

 _"¿Deberia estarlo?", Preguntó Naruto, preparándose._

 _Él vampiro no contestó, pero relajo su postura, como sí ya hubiera ganado. "Bueno veamos si esto te sorprende."_

 _Reaccionó demasiado tarde, como alguien se coló en su guardia, por lo que no pudo evitar una katana atravesará su estomago. Por reflejo ataca a la figura detrás de él con su cuchillo, pero esta salto para aterrizar al lado del vampiro._

 _Cayó de rodillas vomitando sangre, pero sus ojos se agrandaron cuando reconoció a la persona que lo atravesó. "M-Miharu?"_

 _Si, era la chica que conoce desde que era una niña pequeña. Por lo que sus instintos no la reconocieron como una amenaza. Solo que ahora sus ojos son rojos, era un vampiro._

 _"Hola tío Naruto, debo decir que tu sangré es la mejor que he probado hasta ahora", la chica de pelo púrpura dijo, lamiendo la espada ensangrentada._

 _"¿Porque?"_

 _Miharu miró al hombre que ha sido más un padre para ella que su padre biológico. "Para que no te interpongas en lo que tenemos planeado", aplastando violentamente la emoción de culpa en su interior._

 _"¿Plan?", pregunto él rubio sintiéndose cada vez mas débil._

 _"El fin del mundo." Miharu se acercó para acabar con él. "No te preocupes, tus hijos sobrevivirán. Yuuki-nee? No tanto."_

 _Pero entonces Naruto los miro soltando tanto instinto asesino, que no pudieron evitar sentirse intimidados._

 _Naruto sabia que cualquier amenaza por lastimar a su familia, sería un desperdicio de fuerzas. Por lo que solo le quedo una opción._

 _ **"No les daré la satisfacción"**_ _, él soldado dejo caer una granada de fragmentación entre los tres. Los vampiros agrandaron los ojos antes de saltar lejos._ _ **"¡Rezen porque este muerto, ya que nunca olvidare esto!"**_

 _Con lo ultimo de sus fuerzas se arrojo del acantilado, justo después de la explosión. Lo ultimo que recuerda después de caer en las aguas de un río, es una especie de portal verde abriéndose enfrenté de él, antes de ser subsionado._

 _[Fin del Flashback]_

Pensó que ese era su final, pero solo era el inició de su viaje.

Recuerda que despertó en una habitación, amordazado en una cama de metal, conectado ha aparatos tecnológicos más alla a los de su era.

Fue confinado durante días, su única compañía eran unos científicos que venían ocasionalmente a checarlo, por lo menos le explicaron su situación.

Estaba en una base científica de la UAC... En Marte... De otra dimensión... Si incluso él no lo pudo creer en ese tiempo, incluso si ya sabia de la existencia de los vampiros.

Le explicaron que llegó aquí atravez del Dispositivo de Anclaje o más sencillo llamarlo un teletransportador.

Apareció medio-muerto, por lo que experimentaron con él sin su consentimiento. Si una mierda, pero ya que estaban en Marte no tenían que preocuparse por la moral o las leyes de la Tierra.

Le inyectaron un suero experimental que había matado a todos los demás conejillos de indias. Con solo 1% de probabilidad de sobrevivir, y para asombro y emoción de los científicos, lo conseguio.

Al parecer no estaban interesados en sus orígenes, sino en su cuerpo, ya que según ellos, él era el primer **Súper Humano.**

Se preguntó cuando su vida se convirtió en una historia de ciencia ficción, pero luego entendió que realmente era una de **Terror.**

Unos marin entraron de repente al cuarto donde estaba confinado, lo liberaron, diciendo que necesitaban a todos los hombres que puedan luchar. Se mostró confuso, pero sin otra opción los siguió a la artillería, donde le dieron un traje regular de marin junto con una pistola, además del collar que su hija le había dado.

Cuando preguntó lo que estaba pasando, solo le dijeron que algo salio mal en los experimentos de teletransporte. Al parecer recibieron una llamada de ayuda de Fobos una de las lunas de Marte.

Cuando iba a pedir más información, un tremendo estruendo sacudió la superficie de Marte, desencadenando fallas eléctricas en toda la instalación, después de unos momentos la luz volvió. Entonces los marin revisaron lo sucedido, solo para descubrir que Deimus no existía, algo físicamente imposible, toda una luna a desaparecido.

Como ultimo recurso él junto con un equipo de veteranos fueron enviados a Fobos para rescatar al personal que este con vida. Realmente él no tenia obligación en esta misión, pero se dio cuenta que si iba, podía llegar al teletransportador y así volver de algún modo a casa.

Al llegar su primera orden fue esperar y poner un perímetro, mientras que el resto del equipo entro a las instalaciones. Después de muchas horas de espera, decide comunicarse con ellos, pero la radio solo emite una señal, emitiendo sonidos de combate, disparos, hombres gritando, llamadas de auxilio, además de gruñidos que solo puede describir como demoniacos y finalmente silencio.

No se necesita ser un genio para saber que todos han muerto, se debatió en lo que debía hacer, al final los deseos de volver con su familia ganaron, por lo que entro en las instalaciones por la puerta principal.

Inmediatamente un enorme ser demoniaco lo ataca, apenas logro esquivarlo pero lo elimino con dos tiros en la cabeza. Si no fuera por el vampiro, no creería que este ser sea un demonio y lo que sea que pase en esta instalación es de origen sobrenatural, pero sabe que tiene que continuar para volver a casa.

Como siguió avanzando, encontró símbolos demoniacos por doquier, además de personas poseídas y una infinidad de demonios y lo peor es que sintió como algo entraba en su mente, empezó a ver a su familia asesinada, pero solo eran alucinaciones y con cada pasó alucinaba más, se dio cuenta que intentaban poseerlo, pero su voluntad de hierro no lo permitió.

Como seguía combatiendo se dio cuenta que era mucho más fuerte que antes y que sus heridas superficiales se curaban al instante, además que ni siquiera estaba un poco cansado después de días de batalla.

En algún momento llego a Deimos dándose cuenta de la terrible verdad, Deimos ahora flota por encima del mismísimo infierno.

Pero nada de eso le importaba, siguió con su batalla hasta que llego a la ciudad capital del infierno donde encontró al cerebro detrás de toda la invasión, el SpiderDemon.

Después de una larga batalla, logro matar al Lord demonio. Luego se abre un portal secreto, entrando se encontró en un paisaje verde, encantado se dispuso a volver con su familia, pero al poco tiempo descubrió que no estaba en casa, sino en la Tierra de esta dimensión. Que había sido invadida por los demonios.

Una llamada de emergencia, le informó de la situación. Lo que queda de la humanidad están en órbita en unas naves espaciales. Pero hay docenas de personas que todavía están atrapadas y la única forma de escapar es desactivando el campo de energía de la ciudadela.

Naruto decidió ayudarlos, y como se acercó a la ciudadela, su rabia aumentaba al ver los cadáveres de hombres, mujeres, e incluso niños, asesinados de forma brutales. Este espectáculo solo hizo que su odio aumentará.

Abriéndose paso entre las fuerzas demoniacas más horrendas y poderosas que las que había enfrentado con anterioridad, derrotó al señor demonio a cargo y desactivo la barrerá, dejando que los sobrevivientes escaparan del planeta. Ahora él era el único humano en la Tierra.

Mentalmente cansado, se sentó esperando su muerte. De uno de sus bolsillos sacó su collar, abriéndolo miró con cariño la foto de su familia.

Desinteresadamente escuchó una nueva trasmisión que especificaba el lugar donde estaba el portal infernal. Como siguió mirando con nostalgia la foto, su determinación se volvió a encender.

Cargo todas sus armas y armado hasta los dientes continuo con su cruzada, viajando nuevamente al infierno para terminar de una vez con esto, llevo la masacre a los demonios.

Hizo temblar los cimientos de las profundidades, hasta que finalmente lleno de adrenalina y viseras sobre su armadura, llega con un demonio enorme. El guardián, señor de los infiernos.

Fue una larga lucha, enfrentando a las legiones de demonios que creaba el guardián. Sufrio bastante daño pero aquí era todo o nada, entre todo el caos logro matar al señor infernal.

Ante sus ojos el infierno empezó a desmoronarse, por lo que rápidamente corrio al portal por donde vino, antes de que colapse.

Logró escapar y nuevamente llego a la tierra futurista, donde fue aclamado como un héroe.

Paso años ayudando en la reconstrucción, con la esperanza que los científicos logren regresarlo a casa. Pero la respuesta que le dieron fueron desalentadoras.

Al parecer sola hay un infierno, pero hay una infinidad de dimensiones, encontrar la suya seria casi imposible.

Ademas de que su época de paz no duro. Algo sobrevivió en la luna de Marte.

La madre de los demonios estaba resucitando a los ejércitos del infierno. Naruto regresó a Marte y masacrando a todo lo que se le interponga, volvio al infierno para matar a la madre de los demonios.

Cuando lo logró, entendió que los demonios siempre se las idearían para volver y si de algún modo llegan a su dimensión, su familia estaría en peligro. Por lo que se condenó a si mismo.

Cerro el portal desde el interior. Decidió permanecer en el infierno para evitar que los demonios se escapen jamás.

Estando ahí se dio cuenta... Que no envejecía, después de un tiempo sabia que ya debió de haber muerto pero seguía conservando su juventud. Fue un trago amargo ya que su familia ha de haber muerto hace mucho tiempo. Por lo que solo le quedó ahogarse en su rabia.

Paso siglos en genocidio, matando legión, tras legión de demonios. Fue en algún momento cuando enfrentaba a unos demonios menores que apareció.

Una luz dorada ilumino la zona donde estaban, evaporando a los demonios. Él ser que llego era un encapuchado con dos pares de alas brillantes: un Serafín.

Los demonios hicieron historias de que fue bendecido por él Serafín... Idiotas.

Este ser solo vino a matarlo. Alegando que estaba empeñando un papel que no le correspondía a ningún humano, y que por eso debía morir.

La batalla contra ese ángel fue una de las más difíciles que a tenido y no parecía que podría ganar, las habilidades del Serafín eran diferentes a las de los demonios.

Pero fue cuando logro refugiarse detrás de una roca, que creyó escuchar a su esposa.

 _"Anata."_

No sabe porque pero se lleno de furia y tristesa. Entrando en un estado Berseker, hizo algo que el Serafín no esperaba.

Le arrancó las alas desde las raíces.

Él ángel gritó al experimentar un concepto que no debe poseer: el dolor.

Como azoto en el suelo, su capucha cayó rebelando la belleza inhumana de una mujer que solo dios tenia el derecho de ver.

Pero a Naruto nada de eso le importo. Empezó a golpear el rostro hermoso, creando cráteres en el suelo demoniaco, desfigurando cada vez más la cara del Serafín hasta que este dejo de moverse, la sangre dorada manchando sus puños.

Cuando su estado Berseker lo dejo. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: había matado a un ser divino.

Extrañamente no sintió nada. En cambio le dio hambre. Normalmente come demonios, ya que no hay otra cosa.

Por lo que devoro al Serafín.

Al final todo lo que quedaba del ángel eran sus huesos y sus alas, estas las aguardo y se las llevo con él, pensando que serian de alguna utilidad.

Fue un milenio más tarde, que los encontró. A un pequeño grupo de 'caballeros', que peleaban contra los demonios y al parecer estaban perdiendo, por lo que se unió cambiando las mareas. Cuando devoró al ángel se dio cuenta que era más fuerte que antes.

Después de exterminar al último demonio, los caballeros mostraron su agradecimiento, estos no hablaban su idioma pero logro entenderlos gracias a la 'bendición' del serafín.

Estos se presentaron como parte de 'Los centinelas de la noche' un ejercitó de caballeros que al igual que él, combaten contra los demonios. Le explicaron que hace años su mundo Argent D'Nur, fue arrastrado hasta el infierno y desde entonces han estado en esta guerra sin fin. Le ofrecieron que viniera con ellos a su mundo lo cual aceptó.

Estando ahí se maravillo con la tecnología, aprendió muchas cosas además de que le ofrecieron mejorar su armadura con su tecnología, pero además se le ocurrió algo.

Saco los huesos y las alas del serafín, para que reforjaran su armadura utilizándolos junto con metal infernal.

Así es como fue hecho el **Traje de Pretor.**

Paso siglos con los caballeros, dándose cuenta que estos tampoco envejecían, hasta que se convirtió en el líder de los centinelas. Juntos combatieron las fuerzas infernales.

Pero al final fueron derrotados cuando uno de los suyos los traicionó. Revelando la fuente de poder de los centinelas a los demonios.

Estos se las idearon para maldecir estas fuentes de poder, desactivando con excito las barreras de energía que protegían las ciudades.

Los centinelas de la noche, a un sin su fuente de poder, lucharon con valentía hasta él último de ellos. Pero era una batalla perdida contra las fuerzas sin fin del infierno.

Su rabia gano nuevas alturas como sus compañeros y amigos fueron masacrados en frente de él. Hasta que se quedó solo.

Paso milenios cavando el miedo en los demonios. Hasta que dejándose llevar por su sed de sangre, fue guiado a una trampa donde fue despojado de su armadura y sellado durante eones.

Hasta que fue liberado, despertando en su lugar mas odiado aparte del infierno. Marte.

Ahora mientras que viajaba entre las dimensiones, solo decidió esperar lo mejor o peor como siempre.

Prometiendo que cuando se reencuentre con Samuel Hayden, descuartizaría su cuerpo metálico.

...

 **-Planeta Tierra-**

 **-Shibuya, Japón-**

En un callejón de la ciudad, se formo un portal de energía Argent, del portal salio él Marin Doom, quién miro a su alrededor con cautela esperando a que un demonio lo atacara.

Salio del callejón para ver edificios abandonados y por la vegetación, lo han estado desde hace años. A lo lejos podía ver un gran muro que dividía la ciudad. Además de que estaba nevando por lo que era pleno invierno.

Pero...

Por alguna razón este lugar le era familiar. Avanzó por la ciudad en ruinas con sus instintos guiándole.

Camino tranquilamente por una hora, hasta que llegó a una casa de dos pisos estando en las mismas condiciones que los otros edificios.

Una sensación de nostalgia lo invadió.

Acercándose con cautela, abrió la puerta como esta chirrio. Inmediatamente una memoria del pasado le vino de repente.

 _"¡Otou-chan, te extrañe!"_

 _"Ya era hora, viejo."_

 _"Bienvenido a casa, Anata."_

Los ojos del DoomSlayer se agrandaron en shock. Inmediatamente entro a la casa, buscando a los más preciados en su vida.

"¡Y-Yuukiiii!", gritó con su voz ronca, ya que hace milenios que no a hablado.

La buscó en la sala y luego en la cocina, pero claramenta esta casa no a estado habitada desde hace años. Con un gruñido de frustración agarró la mesa y la arrojó, antes de subir al segundo piso.

Derivó la puerta de un cuarto en específico. "¡Yuu, Himawari!", pero los mismos resultados, sus hijos no se encontraban.

Por primera vez, después de mucho tiempo, se sintió derrotado. Se dejo caer en el rincón donde su hija acostumbraba a jugar. Miro a un lado notando el juguete favorito de su hija, guy-chan. Al verlo una sonrisa dolorosa se formó en su cara, ya que era bastante irónico que este muñeco se parezca a su armadura.

Solo se quedo ahí ahogandose en su depresión.

"..."

"..."

 **[Cacaa..CaliCal... Calibración... Rrrrrrrrrr... Calibración completa. Saludos DoomSlayer, soy VEGA]**

"¿VEGA?", aunque tomó una copia de seguridad del código fuente de VEGA, eso no explica como se esta poniendo en contacto con él en este momento.

 **[Para responder a su pregunta, si, soy VEGA, le agradezco que me haya hecho una copia de seguridad de mí mismo. Me a tomado tiempo hasta ahora para que me integre correctamente con su traje],** unos pitidos más y una representación de VEGA apareció en la visera. **[El 99% de mis capacidades tuvieron que ser inhabilitadas para que yo pudiera estar en línea. Aunque estoy muy obstaculizado, todavía podre ayudar en tus futuros emprendimientos]**

Naruto no lo pudo considerar más oportuno. "VEGA, dime donde estamos."

 **[La ubicación actual es el planeta Tierra, en la isla de Japón, distrito Tokyo, la ciudad Shibuya. Del medio día del año 2016]**

Solo han pasado cinco años desde que se fue, entonces, ¿porque todo esta destruido?, ¿los demonios invadieron su mundo también?

"VEGA, ¿porque el exterior esta en ese estado?", preguntó levantándose para ver el paisaje desolado por la ventana.

 **[Al parecer, el 23 de Diciembre del 2012 un tipo de virus fue desplegado, matando al 90% de la población humana del planeta. Con excepción de los humanos menores de 14 años de edad]**

Algo pesado cayo en su estomago. Entonces su amada esposa... Yuuki... Estaba Muerta.

Salió rápidamente de su depresión, sabia que a Yuuki no le haría feliz, verlo así.

Tomo un gran respiro para calmarse, todavía quedaban sus hijos los cuales tenían que estar vivos. "¿Que paso con los niños?"

 **[La mayoría fueron capturados y llevados a unas ciudadelas, actuando como campos de concentración]**

"Pero si todos los adultos han muerto, entonces, ¿quienes hablan podido capturar a todos esos niños?"

 **[Una Raza denominada como: Vampiros]**

VEGA notó un cambio en los patrones neuronales del DoomSlayer, similar a cuando entra en su estado Berseker.

 **"Vampiros?",** quién hablaba ahora no era Naruto, sino él **Asesino de la Condenación.**

 **[Si, considerando su dieta han estado usando a los niños como ganado, para extraerles su sangre]**

Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber, se dio la vuelta para iniciar una nueva cruzada, pero ahora no seria solo de exterminio, sino también de rescate y los primeros que rescataría seria a sus hijos.

Antes de salir, recogió a guy-chan y lo guardó en su almacenamiento.

Mientras salia, decidió averiguar a donde ir primero. "VEGA, ¿donde queda la base principal de esos murciélagos?"

 **[La capital principal de los Vampiros es Sanguinem, localizada por debajo de Kyoto]** , un marcador apareció en su visera. **[Y DoomSlayer, antes de tu partida, sería conveniente interactuar con los humanos de la zona. Ya que toda la información que he obtenido, a sido de la base de datos del Ejército demonio imperial japonés, cuyo cuartel principal, esta en esta ciudad]**

Naruto se detuvo. "Parece que el clan Hiragi, todavía esta alrededor", hace mucho tiempo, mantuvo en su vista a la Orden de los demonios imperiales y de algún modo logro conocer a su líder, es por eso que mantuvo a sus enemigos aun más cerca que sus amigos.

"Solo me involucraré con esa organización, sino tengo de otra. No son gente de fiar", dijo él asesino como empezó a correr cada ves más rápido, hasta que genero un estampido sonico cuando alcanzo velocidades hipersónicas.

Como se acercó al muró dio un gran saltó pasando sobre el. Como empezó a caer del otro lado, activo sus botas de salto D, antes de tocar el suelo, por lo que aterrizó suavemente.

Sin perder el tiempo siguió corriendo para llegar lo más rápido posible a Sanguinem.

Pero como siempre no seria un viaje sin complicaciones.

 **[Múltiples blancos hostiles detectados. Comprobando en la base de datos. Denominación: Jinetes del apocalipsis]**

Dirigiéndose a él, eran cuatro cosas con formas de quimeras o crustáceo que claramente venían a matarlo. Pero él DoomSlayer no desaceleró su pasó y los enfrentó de frente.

Ni siquiera un minuto se tardo en matar a esas cuatro criaturas.

 **[No son demonios, pero el Traje Pretor todavía fue capaz de absorber su esencia y transformarla en energía Argent. Es bueno saberlo],** VEGA informó. **[Pero debo advertirte que había una barrerá alrededor de Shibuya, y cada vez que te alejes mas de la ciudad, los jinetes seran más fuertes]**

Nada de eso importaba. Matara a todo lo que se interponga en su caminó.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Sanguinem, Kyoto-**

Loshuérfanos del orfanato Hyakuya, festejaron como Mika les dijo que estaban cerca.

"Cuando crucemos podremos salir", Mika dijo mientras miraba el mapa.

"Genial, solo un poco más", Yuu sonrio como los niños gritaron en alegría, pero nada lo lleno más de alegría que ver la sonrisa llena de esperanza de su hermana pequeña.

Sinceramente, al principio dudaba del plan de Mika, pero después de cruzar toda la ciudad y no haber sido descubiertos, empezó a entusiasmarle la idea de volver a su antiguo hogar donde todos serian libres de los vampiros. Ya no se sentiría imponente de no poder proteger a su hermana como se lo prometió a su padre.

Mika dejo de ver el mapa y le sonrió. "En marcha."

"Si", le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se dirigieron a la salida. Los dos niños mayores lideraron el camino mientras que Himawari, Akane, Ako, Taichi, Chihiro, Kouta y Fumie, los seguían de cerca.

Se acercaron cada vez más a la luz y sus sonrisas aumentaron junto con sus esperanzas... Pero éstas fueron cruelmente pisoteadas.

"Aaah, los estaba esperando. Mís pobres, tristes corderitos."

En la salida los estaba esperando él vampiro noble. Ferid Bathory.

El miedo y la desilusión empezó a sembrarse en los corazones de los huérfanos, de como sus sueños se hacían pedazos.

"Oh si, esa cara", la sonrisa del noble se ensancha mostrando sus colmillos. "La cara de los humanos cuando la esperanza desaparece."

Ferid bajo un par de escalones. "Por esa razón no puedo dejar de jugar este jueg-"

 **-pisada-pisada-pisada-pisada-**

Él vampiro fue interumpido por el sonido de fuertes pasos, buscando su origen, se dieron cuenta que venían de la salida. Como el sonido se hizo mas cercano, pudieron distinguir una silueta, en el caso de los niños solo pudieron verlo bien cuando la luz lo ilumina.

Todos quedaron desconcertados como lo que creían que era un hombre se paró en medio de la salida, era más alto que Ferid o cualquier otro vampiro que hallan visto, pero lo más destacado era que estaba totalmente vestido por alguna clase de armadura verde y negra. En cuanto a los hermanos Amane, les pareció casi igual a cierto muñeco.

Ferid tomó una bocanada de aire y a un que el extraño olía mucho pero mucho a sangre, no era más que un humano. Este descubrimiento hizo que su confianza volviera.

"Vaya, vaya. Mira que esta noche tenemos a un invitado inesperado", Ferid dijo con una sonrisa. "Pero debo decir que tu traje no queda para la ocasión."

Pero la sonrisa del vampiro disminuyó un poco, al darse cuenta que no le prestó ninguna atención, en cambió se quedo viendo fijamente a los niños, dos en especifico.

Aprovechando la distracción, Mika revisó su mapa para buscar otra vía de escape. Pero Ferid no tendría nada de eso. Su plan para matar a la mayoría de los Serafines debía proseguir, luego se ocuparía del intruso.

En un arranque de velocidad, él vampiro noble, despareció de la vista de los infantes, y antes de que se dieran cuenta un miembro de su familia habría muerto...

O eso hubiera pasado, si el vampiro no hubiese sido interceptado.

Para los niños fue una escena surrealistas. En un momento tanto el vampiro como él hombre con armadura desaparecieron de su vista, pero un segundo después, reaparecieron enfrente de ellos.

La pequeña Ako, grito de miedo al ver las garras del noble a unos centímetros de su rostro. Pero los huérfanos miraron con asombro, como él hombre de verde sostenía la mano del vampiro, no permitiendo que se acerque a ellos un centímetro más.

Pero él más impresionado, no era otro que Ferid. Apenas si vio cuando él extraño se movió para detenerlo. Tendría que evaluar más seriamente esta nueva amenaza.

Pero primero... Tenia que liberarse del agarré de hierro del humano.

Uso su fuerza vampírica, pero él extraño ni se inmuta, en cambió hizo más presión en su apretón, a tal grado que él noble sintió como sus dedos se estaban quebrando como ramitas.

Ferid estaba más allá que confundido, ¿como es posible que un humano este derrotándolo en fuerza fisica?. Pero ya pensaría en eso después. Ahora tenia que encontrar la oportunidad perfecta, para usar su brazo libre y matar a este humano insolente.

Por lo que intento distraerlo con sus palabras. "Oye, ¿porque no nos relajamos un poco?, realmente yo no lastimaria a esos adorables niños, después de todo su sangre es delici- urgh!"

Ni siquiera termino de hablar, ya que él hombre lo golpeo con un uppercut.

En cámara lenta, Ferid pudo sentir como su quijada se hacia trizas y como sus colmillos se desprendían de su boca. Un solo golpe lo hizo experimentar tanto dolor, que realmente perdió el conocimiento.

Los huérfanos mientras tanto, tenían la boca abierta en shock, al ver él vampiro que tanto les da miedo, salir volando como un misil e incrustarse profundamente en el techo con un gran estruendo que probablemente ya alertó a todos los vampiros en la zona.

Pero esa era la menor de sus preocupaciones, ya que él hombre imponente volteo a verlos.

Inmediatamente los más pequeños se asustaron y buscaron protección en los dos niños mayores. Tanto Mika como Yuu se pusieron en frente de manera protectora, este último preparado para desenfundar su pistola.

Pero que no los engañen. Claramente tienen miedo, no todos los días se aparece alguien que puede vencer fácilmente a un vampiro noble. Pero su amor hacia su familia los obligaba a por lo menos intentar protegerlos.

Pero él extraño hizo algo que ninguno espero.

Este se arrodilló para estar más o menos a su altura y versé menos intimidante. Luego llevó su mano derecha a su espalda y como por arte de magia, sacó un objeto.

En cuanto que objeto es...

"¡Guy-chan!", Himawari grito, saliendo desde detrás de su hermano, sin prestar atención a su advertencia de que era peligroso.

Él hombre ofreció el muñeco. La niña de nueve años, se acerco lentamente y armándose de valor, tomó a su querida posesión que su padre le había dado, pensando que la había perdido para siempre.

Abrazando su muñeco, Himawari miró su reflejo en la visera del casco del hombre, viendo parcialmente la silueta de un rostro. "Gracias, señor."

Entonces para su confusión, el hombre le acarició la cabeza, y aunque era un poco duro por los guantes, la niña penso que ese tacto era muy reconfortante y extrañamente familiar.

Al ver la interacción, los demás niños se calmaron un poco, pero Yuu todavía se mostraba bastante cauteloso ante él extraño hombre, ¿no se suponía que todos los adultos habían muerto?. Además de que no le gustaba que un extraño, toque a su hermana y antes de que pudiera decir algo estúpido, Mika decidio tomar la palabra.

"Disculpe, señor", él niño rubio, se estremeció un poco, cuando el hombre volteó a verlo. "Tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que los demás vampiros vengan por nosotros."

Vieron como él adulto con armadura, parecía entender la situación, como este se puso de pie, pero un segundo después, su postura se volvió rígida, este empezó a caminar entre ellos y se coloco de forma protectora en la dirección que habían venido.

Los huérfanos no entendieron la acción del hombre, pero inmediatamente lo averiguaron, al escuchar muchas pisadas acercándose.

Para el terror de los niños. Vampiro tras vampiro empezaron aparecer. Pronto como veinte vampiros o más estaban enfrente de ellos. Normalmente solo hubieran venido un grupo de de tres, pero el estruendo de hace rato debió alertar todo el distrito y como si la situación, no fuera lo suficientemente mala, también habían guardias de capucha blanca en el grupo.

Ahora sus posibilidades de escapar eran imposibles con tal cantidad, incluso Yuu que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta el final, sabia que no podrían salir de esta.

Los vampiros por otro lado, miraban la escena de enfrente. Lord Ferid, les ordeno en no capturar a los niños que se dirigían a este lugar, ya que quería divertirse con ellos. Pero no lograban ver al noble por ningún lado.

"¿Donde esta él señor Ferid?, ¿quien es este tipo?", un vampiro preguntó con su habitual tono desinteresado.

"Este olor... Es un humano?"

"¿Que con esa armadura?, tontos humanos que se niegan a obedecer a sus superiores", ese comentario, también se dirigía para los niños.

"Si, vamos a matarlos, para dar un ejemplo, al demás ganado", otro vampiro, sugirió y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pero afortunadamente (para los vampiros), una nueva presencia los detuvo por el momento.

"¿Que ocurre aquí?!"

Los vampiros se separaron de en medio, para permitir el pazo a la nueva llegada, bajando sus cabezas en respeto.

Acercándose era un vampiro con la apariencia de una niña con el pelo largo rosado, orejas puntiagudas, ojos rojos y vistiendo una vestimenta de gosh-loli.

"N-nuestra Reina."

Esta niña era Krul Tepes, la actual reina vampiro de Japón.

Krul, no solo vino por la conmoción, también para recuperar a sus serafines tan pronto como se dio cuenta que habían escapado.

Pero debe de admitir que no esperaba este escenario. Afortunadamente todos sus serafines parecen estar aun con vida, en especial él rubio de ojos azules. El verdadero problema es la figura alta que parece estar protegiéndolos.

Sabía que era un humano, pero el hedor a sangre que lo impregna es mayor al de cualquier vampiro. Sus instintos le decían que este sujeto era peligroso. Pero no podia permitir que sus serafines escapen.

"Tu... ¿Quien eres?", Krul preguntó, con voz de mando. Pero él hombre solo se quedó callado, inmóvil en su lugar.

La reina vampiro, empezó a irritarse por su silencio. "Te he hecho una pregunta humano, responde o serás eliminado."

Y como si la estuviera desafiando, este siguió estando de pie de manera protectora delante de los infantes, todavía sin decir nada. La cara de disgusto de Krul, ahora se veía claramente.

Al ver tal expresión de su reina, un vampiro se lanzó al ataqué, dispuesto a matar al humano estúpido que no conoce su lugar. No hacia falta que los demás vampiros se involucraran para acabar con la vida de este ser inferior.

Estiro su mano para atravesar el pecho brindado del humano, pero lo que no esperaba es que fuera atrapado por la mano enguantada izquierda del humano, pero aparte sintió algo frío de metal tocando su barbilla. Ni siquiera pudo reflexionar lo que era...

 **Bam!**

El cuerpo con la cabeza hecha trizas por un disparo, cayó al suelo. Desconcertando y asustando a algunos vampiros.

Estaban desconcertados de que él humano, detuviera con facilidad el ataque de su compañero vampiro, para luego sacar una pistola de la nada con la que disparo, explotando su cabeza.

Pero la razón por la que unos se asustaron, fue porque el cuerpo sin cabeza, empezo a volverse ceniza.

Eso debe de ser imposible, pensaron todos. Incluso si son decapitados, los vampiros no morirán. La única forma de matarlos era con las **armas malditas,** y esa pistola claramente no era una.

Lo que nadie vio, aparte de Krul, fue una clase de energía saliendo del cuerpo del vampiro y como esta fue absorbida por la extraña armadura.

 _"¿Que fue eso?, será que los humanos siguieron con sus experimentos y enviaron a este sujeto por los serafines"_ , varías teorías se formaban en la mente de Krul, pero fue sacada de ellas, cuando un pedazo de escombro tocó su hombro. Levanto su cabeza para ver un cuerpo cayendo, por lo que rápidamente se hizo a un lado, viendo como azotó el suelo junto a ella.

Echando un vistazo, lo reconoció como Ferid Bathory. Pero este ya no tenía su aire arrogante y pretencioso. En cambio toda su ropa estaba sucia, pero lo más destacable era como de la nariz para abajo, es un lío de carne y sangre.

Todavía estaba vivo, pero inconsciente. Lo que realmente extraño a Krul, es que su herida se estaba curando muy lentamente, para un noble de su estatura.

No necesitaba ser un genio para averiguar, que él hombre que tenían en frente es quién puso al progenitor en tal estado. Los vampiros de uniforme blanco presentes, desenfundaron sus espadas, al tragarse su orgullo y reconocer que él humano con armadura, es una amenaza seria.

Apartando la vista de Ferid, la reina vampiro sabia que no podía permitir que ese hombre saliera con vida de aquí. Sin saberlo, la reina cometería un error que tal vez llevaría a su raza a la extinción.

"¡Maten a ese humano insolente, pero lastimen a los niños!"

...

 _"Y así comienza",_ penso él DoomSlayer, al escuchar el ladrido de la niña pequeña. No encontrando extraño la forma física de esa vampira, ya que a visto cosas más locas en el infierno.

En cambio se preparó para la batalla, viendo como todos los vampiros se lanzaron al ataque a gran velocidad. Pero antes tenía que asegurar la seguridad de sus hijos y de los demás niños.

La verdad, es que nunca esperó encontrarlos tan pronto, pero se alegra de haberlo hecho, ¿quien sabe lo que ese vampiro con cara de pedófilo, les hubiera hecho, si no llegaba a tiempo?

Pero ahora se encontraban en mayor peligro con tantos enemigos, a un si escuchó como esa chiquilla ordenara que no los lastimen. Afortunadamente tenia la solución a este problema.

Rápidamente arrojó un dispositivo a los niños, estos gritaron como el extraño artefacto se clavo en el suelo, pero luego soltaron un jadeo de sorpresa, como una cúpula de energía azul se formó a su alrededor.

Un escudo burbuja, él nunca los utilizó ya que no eran su estilo, pero se alegró de haberlos aguardado.

Y al parecer los niños no eran los únicos sorprendidos, ya que los vampiros apartaron un momento su atención de él, para ver la cúpula de energía.

Una distracción que aprovechó.

Con su pistola E.M.G (Energía materia gel), disparo de manera consecutiva en la cabeza de tres vampiros, convirtiéndolos en cenizas y convirtiendo su esencia en energía Argent.

Los demás vampiros enfocaron toda su atención en él, al darse cuenta que tres de ellos han caído.

Un vampiro de los de túnica negra, cerro la distancia e intento empalarlo con sus garras, solo para fallar, por como el DoomSlayer esquivó con suma facilidad sus ataques. Apenas moviéndose de su lugar para frustración del monstruo.

Lanzo un ataqué más, pero él marin lo bloquea con su antebrazo izquierdo, para inmediatamente golpearlo con un derechazo, explotando la cabeza del vampiro.

Por instinto se hizo a un lado, evitando una espada, para luego serpentear su brazo con los del vampiro, luego los torció para obligarlo a soltar su espada. Pero mientras que lo tenia cautiverio, los demás vampiros lo rodearon.

Por lo que levantó al vampiro en su poder y lo agarró del pie, usándolo como un mazo improvisado, lo hizo girar golpeando a unos vampiros y obligando a otros a retroceder. Para luego jalar con violencia a su víctima y cuando estuvo en el ángulo adecuado, su puño lo impacto contra suelo, agrietando el concreto.

Tomando la ofensiva, empezó a disparar pero no logro darle a ninguno ya que estos esquivaron la balas.

Frunciendo el ceño, decidió enfocar su atención en uno, le disparó, solo para que este lo esquivara. Pero lo que no esperaba él vampiro fue una segunda bala impactara su pierna. No importaba si eran tan rápidos como para esquivar los disparos, él DoomSlayer podía predecir donde se moverían después de esquivarlas.

Inmediatamente corrió hasta él vampiro herido, agarrándolo del craneo le propinó un rodillazo en la cara, matándolo al instante. Pero tuvo que esquivar los asaltos de dos vampiros armados con espadas. Ocasionando que las armas cruzarán filo, aprovechando, agarro del cráneo a los dos vampiros y los estrelló entre sí, esparciendo la masa cerebral.

Pero como era de esperar, más vampiros lo atacaron, todos a la vez.

Decidiendo que necesitaba más potencia de fuego. Materializó su escopeta de combate, él vampiro que tuvo la desgracia de estar más cerca, apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un grito de dolor como le voló todo su pecho, esparciendo, sangré y órganos alrededor.

Por unos segundos, los vampiros se quedaron desconcertados ante tal brutalidad. Claro que ellos son monstruos que solo ven a los humanos como comida. Pero su forma de matar es elegante a diferencia de este tipo que parecía (en su opinión) un animal rabioso. Con los dientes apretados, los vampiros se lanzaron al ataqué, no importa lo fuerte que sea, ellos lo superan en numeró, demostrarían que son la especie superior (pobres bastardos).

Él DoomSlayer corría a toda marcha al rededor del gran salón, sin dejar de disparar, no dejando que lo arrinconé. Mientras disparaba los perdigones arrancando el brazo de un vampiro y rematarlo con uno segundo, se dio cuenta que el enemigo estaba recibiendo refuerzos.

No es como si fuera un problema para él. Ya que podía seguir con esto hasta que ya no quedé ningún chupa sangre. El verdadero problema era que el escudo burbuja que protegía a los niños, no duraría para siempre.

"Vega, ¿tienes una forma de sacar a los niños de aquí?", preguntó él asesino, aturdiendo a otro vampiro con un disparo, para terminarlo con una patada en el costado y un puñetazo en la cabeza.

 **[Tengo una sugerencia, ¿le interesa escucharla?]** , el grito de dolor de un vampiro fue su respuesta. **[Podríamos utilizar uno de tus teletransportadores portátil para salir de la base enemiga. Pero tendría que hacer varios ajustes y cálculos para que sea un viaje seguro para los infantes, ya que no están equipados adecuadamente para pasar por una fisura en el tiempo y espacio. Hasta entonces tendrás que contener a las fuerzas ostiles]**

Naruto sabe que la propuesta de Vega es bastante arriesgada, ya que él más que nadie sabe lo peligroso que son los agujeros de gusano. Pero hasta ahora la inteligencia artificial no le ha fallado, demostrando su valía en el pasado cuando le dio las instrucciones para destruirlo con tal de detener la invasión demoniaca y proteger a la humanidad.

Decidiendo confiar la vida de sus hijos, a la I.A. ya que a sido lo más cercano a un compañero que a tenido, después de mucho tiempo. "Bien, haz lo que debas hacer."

 **[Entendido, preparando dispositivo de anclaje]** , Vega ingreso al espacio artificial donde tenia todas sus cosas. **[Iniciando modificaciones. Recalculando coordenadas. Progreso actual: 0%]**

Dejando a Vega hacer lo suyo, él DoomSlayer decidió matar a tantos chupa sangre como fuera posible con su tiempo limitado. Tronando sus dedos, decidió no contenerse.

...

Los huérfanos del orfanato Hyakuya, apenas si logran parpadear, ya que la expresión de asombro no a dejado la cara de los niños.

Hace cuatro años se les enseño que los vampiros eran seres invencibles, intocables y todopoderosos, muy por enzima de la humanidad. Que ningún humano tendría la oportunidad de siquiera tocar, mucho menos vencerlos.

Pero esas creencias, se estaban haciendo añicos a través de un contorno azul.

Al principio se asustaron como fueron confinados en esta extraña burbuja, pero se calmaron cuando Mika les aseguró que era para protegerlos.

Para demostrar su punto, se armo de valor, levantando su mano tocó la pared de energía, como supuso no le pasó nada, pero debe de admitir que era una extraña sensación, era como tocar algo sólido y liso, pero a la vez líquido.

Los niños se calmaron confiando en las palabras del rubio, entonces empezaron a ver la batalla enfrente de ellos.

O masacre, mejor dicho.

Era la única forma de describir, la forma brutal de como él hombre mataba a los vampiros.

Akane y Himawari tuvieron que taparle los ojos a los más pequeños. Estremeciendose cuando la pierna de un vampiro fue arrancada y con esa misma le aplastaran la cabeza.

A diferencia de los demás, había uno que observaba todo, no con miedo... Sino con admiración.

Yuu se esforzaba por no perder de vista a ese extraño hombre, aún si sus ojos inexpertos apenas si lograba ver sus movimientos, se aseguraba de ver cada detalle cuando atrapaba a un vampiro.

Sostuvo la pistola con más fuerza. Lo que ese hombre estaba haciendo solidifica sus creencias de que los humanos realmente pueden vencer a los vampiros. Y tan pronto salgan de aquí, le pedirá que lo entrene.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Mika miraba el mapa. "¿Que haces?"

"Estoy buscando otra vía de escape", respondió él niño rubio, sin levantar la cabeza. "No creó que este escudó duré para siempre, por lo que tan pronto desaparezca tendremos que correr, mientras ese tipo distrae a los vampiros."

A Yuu no le pareció la idea. "¡¿Como que mientras los distrae?!, ese tipo está matando a los vampiros como si fueran nada, tan solo debemos esperar a que mate a todos!"

Esta vez Mika lo miró a los ojos y señalo a un lugar fuera de la cúpula. "¡Mira bien Yuu-chan. Más vampiros siguen llegando, no importa que tan fuerte sea ese hombre, en algún momento será abrumado por los números."

Entonces miró a los demás huérfanos, viendo como se abrazaban asustados. "Debemos asegurar a la familia primero, Yuu-chan. No podemos arriesgarlos."

La replicas del pelinegro murieron en su boca. Miró a Himawari como esta lo vio con preocupación. Apretó los dientes, aceptando el plan de Mika, ya que la familia es primero.

Ahora solo tienen que esperar que la cúpula se desactive para poder escapar. Sin saber que él hombre ya tiene su propio plan de escape.

...

Mientras tanto la loli vampira, se preguntaba, si él tipo que estaba matando a sus vampiros con facilidad, es realmente humano?

Hasta ahora ella se ha mantenido al margen, estudiando las capacidades de este enemigo y por lo que a visto, las habilidades de este humano tal vez estén al par de un quinto progenitor. Pero todavía no estaba segura ya que solo esta peleando contra vampiros normales, además que su manejo de esas armas mundanas lo vuelven más peligroso.

Ya es momento que intervenga, su prioridad es recuperar a los serafines, no podía dejar que caigan en las manos del ejercitó demonio imperial japonés, ya que estos podían traer la condenación a todos.

Y si este... Soldado realmente fue enviado por ellos, entonces ella misma se encargaría de cortarle la cabeza.

...

 **[Progreso actual: 50%]**

Bueno, ya estaban a la mitad de camino. Observó como los vampiros ya se mostraban reacios a atacarlo, después de haber matado a muchos de ellos.

Después de todo no eran demonios, los cuales seguirían atacándolo sin importar sus bajas. Y aunque ambas especies sean enemigos de la humanidad, estos tienen sus diferencias. Al parecer los vampiros si tienen sentido de auto-conservación.

De repente su instinto se hizo cargo.

Giró y levantó su brazo izquierdo, bloqueando con éxito una patada. Pero apretó los dientes al no esperar la cantidad de fuerza detrás de este ataque. El piso se agrieto y una ráfaga de viento se esparció a los alrededores.

Miró a su atacante, averiguando que era la pequeña vampiro de pelo rosa que parecía estar a cargo de los demás vampiros. Tenia que admitir que no espero que un cuerpo tan pequeño tenga esa cantidad de fuerza, pero...

Sin vacilación alguna, apunto su escopeta y disparo, pero la vampiresa desapareció en un borrón rosado.

Al parecer, no solo su fuerza es superior a la de los demás vampiros, si no también es más rápida que él.

 **[Progreso actual: 70%]**

Inmediatamente se agachó, cuando apareció otra vez en su espalda. Le disparo de nuevo pero esta volvió a desaparecer. Le disparo a la falta de definición pero su escopeta no es lo bastante precisa.

Parece que era tiempo de cambiar de armamento. Desestimó su escopeta y la cambio por su fusil de asalto pesado.

Empezó a disparar las balas de calibre .50, obligando a la loli a evadir, no dejando que se acerque demasiado a él. Pero claramente los demás vampiros no iban a dejar que su reina lo enfrente sola, por lo que una vez más todos lo atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Lastima para ellos que se dio cuenta.

Apuntó hacia ellos, pero no disparó balas. Una ante-camara se abrió en el fusil revelando los micro-misiles, estos salieron propulsados en dirección a ellos, generando explosiones que diezmaron a una doce de vampiros.

Pero no espero que dos vampiros salieran del humo, pero en vez de atacarlo estos se lanzaron y lo sostuvieron de las piernas. Solo arqueo una ceja ante eso.

Pero era una distracción que le costo.

La reina vampiro estaba parada enfrente de él, con su brazo levantado.

"¡Se acabó!", entonces lo bajo.

Algo invisible lo golpeó en el pecho, como era arrojado a la pared, apenas si se dio cuenta que los vampiros que lo sostenían fueron cortados en pedazos. Entonces se incrustó en la pared, rompiéndola y generando polvo.

 **[Progreso actual: 90%],** VEGA le informó. **[Intrigante, pude percibir un cambio en los vectores del aire, antes de esa onda de 90°. Tienes suerte que el traje pretor sea casi impermeable al daño. Pero no recomiendo que recibas otro de frente.]**

Naruto solo gruño, podía sentir como sangraba de la herida superficial en su pecho. Como su ira incremento, decidió mostrarles a esos malditos vampiros, lo que es un monstruo de verdad.

...

Krul observo con satisfacción, la franja de destrucción que a creado un solo ataque suyo. No había forma que ese humano allá sobrevivido a eso. Ahora solo quedaba un pendiente.

Volteo a ver a sus serafines, notando como estos se asustaron al verla. Bien, tal vez con esta demostración, ya no pensarían en escapar. Ahora solo debía deshacerse de ese escudo de energía que los separaba.

"Saquen el cuerpo de los escombros. Tenemos que averiguar lo que esos codiciosos humanos han estado haciendo", ordeno la reina a los vampiros, mientras se acercaba a los huérfanos aterrorizados.

Un par de vampiros tomaron la iniciativa para cumplir la orden de su reina. Se acercaron a los escombros, confiados que él humano que mato a muchos de ellos, ya esta muerto.

Demasiado malo para ellos dos, cuando un brazo enguantado apareció de repente, golpeando a uno, matándolo al instante y mandando el cuerpo sin vida a volar. En cuanto al otro vampiro, sintió que lo sostuvieron del cuello cortando su respiración, mientras fue elevado unos centímetros del suelo.

Krul Tepes se volteó inmediatamente al escuchar el alboroto, sin creer que él hombre allá sobrevivido a su ataque. Pero no pudo convencerse a si misma, cuando vio su imponente figura sosteniendo a un desafortunado vampiro por el cuello.

Se preguntó si había esquivado su ataque, pero desestimo esa idea cuando nota un corte en su armadura por donde estaba saliendo su sangre.

 _"¿De que esta hecha esa armadura?!",_ Pensó Krul con sorpresa, ya que era la primera vez que un material, resistiera su aero-kinesis.

Pero fue la siguiente acción con la que se dio cuenta que no estaban peleando contra un hombre, sino Contra un... **Monstruo.**

Vio como agarro la pierna del vampiro en su poder, sin soltarlo del cuello, para luego...

"¡Aaaaarrh!", gritó de dolor él pobre bastardo, por como fue partido por la mitad, sus órganos se esparcieron en el suelo, mientras todavía estaba consciente, y solo acabo cuando le partió su cuello.

Tal brutalidad, no fue la única razón por la que los vampiros se horrorizaron. Como el cadáver se convirtió en cenizas, ahora todos pudieron ver claramente la esencia roja, siendo absorbida por él hombre.

Y fueron testigos de algo inaudito para un humano. ¡Come vampiros!

La herida que Krul infligió dejo de sangrar y por si fuera poco la armadura empezó a auto-repararse, quedando como al principio de la batalla.

Krul se dio cuanta que este enemigo puede ser una gran amenaza, ese factor de regeneración, no es algo que un humano deba de poseer.

Pero un sudor frió bajo por su frente, cuando volteó a verla. Inmediatamente se lanzo como un demonio salido del mismo infierno. Un grupo de vampiros intentaron protegerla pero su enemigo solo se estrelló contra ellos, mandándolos a volar con varios huesos rotos.

Krul al ver esto no perdió el tiempo, con un movimiento de su brazo, creo otra onda de viento pero él hombre como si pudiera ver el ataque invisible lo esquivo con facilidad. Pero la reina no se acobardó, ahora que estaba enfrente de ella, dio un salto y le propinó una patada en el cuello. Solo que en vez de salir volando como esperaba, este resistió su patada como si fuera nada.

Eso fue todo para Krul Tepes.

La gran mano del humano la agarró del rostro, tapando su nariz y boca asiendo difícil que pueda respirar. Con la mayor desesperación que ha sentido en sus dos mil años de vida, intento liberarse. Araño el brazo que la sostenía, lo pateo con sus piernas, pero no sirvió de nada, en cambio su apretón se hizo más doloroso.

Por un momento, solo eran ella y él demonio, cara a cara, prácticamente podía sentir todo el odio, ira y sed de sangre que solo su presencia provoca.

Su sentencia llegó, cuando lo vio levantando su otro puño en forma amenazante.

 _"¿Realmente voy a morir?"_ , Krul pensó, sabiendo que este humano tenia suficiente fuerza para matarla. _"Ashuramaru, por favor perdoname."_

Pero ya sea por suerte o otra cosa, pudo salvarse cuando se escuchó una pequeña explosión y el grito de los niños.

La atención del humano se aparto de ella, para ver como el escudo burbuja llego a su limite, por lo que el dispositivo se hizo pedazos. Por lo que la soltó al darse cuenta que unos vampiros estaban cerca de los niños.

Al caer al suelo, Krul tomo grandes bocanadas de aire. Sintiéndose humillada y asustada. Enfoco sus ojos en la espalda del hombre en retirada, prometiendo que esto no quedaría así.

...

 **[Proceso completado]** , VEGA informó, mientras se ocupó de los vampiros que iban tras sus hijos. **[Ahora es seguro utilizar de dispositivo de anclaje portátil]**

No podía a ver sido en un mejor momento.

Vio como los niños empezaron a correr en dirección contraria, al ver como tanto él y una gran cantidad de vampiros van tras ellos. Con esa escena, no los cualpa por asustarse. Pero eso solo hace las cosas más difíciles para ellos.

Decidiendo que no tenía tiempo para esto. Dio un gran salto para aterrizar enfrente de ellos, y sin importar los gritos, estiró sus brazos. Tomando a su hija junto con las otras niñas y con su otro brazo atrajo a Yuu con el niño rubio mientras este sostenía a los otros dos niños.

Rápidamente materializo el teletransportador portátil y lo arrojo al suelo. Manteniendo un firme control en los niños asustados, miro a la orda de vampiros.

Hasta que desaparecieron en un resplandor verdoso. Dejando un símbolo de una estrella de cinco puntos en llamas.

Sin saber que ahora seria conocido como el **VampireSlayer.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Capitán Guren, no parece que nadie vaya a venir, además de que según nuestros espías, parece haber un alboroto en la ciudad de los vampiros."

La que habló fue una chica vistiendo un uniforme negro del ejercitó demonio imperial japones.

"Si... Creó que tienes razón. No vale la pena seguir congelandonos por nada", respondió con calma, un chico de pelo negro y ojos violetas. Pero en su mente era otra cosa. _"¿Que esta pasando?! Se supone que un serafín debió de haber escapado. Es la primera vez que falla, una de las profecías de Mahiru."_

No... No es que confiara en una estúpida profecía. En realidad su aliado vampiro, debió fallar en completar su plan. Solo necesitaba a un serafín que este a su mandó. Pero ahora tendrá que cambiar sus planes.

Decidiendo que más tarde tendría una charla con su demoniocontratado, empezó a caminar devuelta. "Bien, Sayuri, Shigure, vámonos de regreso a la base, esto fue una perdida de tiempo."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-kanagawa, Japón-**

En un parque cubierto por la nieve de invierno, un par de perros salvajes se estaban peleando por un trozo de carne. Pero salieron huyendo cuando un portal apareció de repente en medio de ellos.

De este salieron los huérfanos de orfanato Hyakuya y sin demora apareció él DoomSlayer con su fusil en alto, asegurando que el área sea segura.

"VEGA, ¿donde estamos?"

 **[Nuestra ubicación actual, es Kanagawa, Japón]**

Ante eso, no pudo evitar cuestionar a la I.A. "Pensé que nos ibas a transportar a devuelta a Shibuya, ¿porque nos llevaste a otra prefectura?"

 **[Confía en mí** **DoomSlayer, hay una buena razón por la que estamos aquí. Pero creó que primero deberías ayudar a los niños que rescataste]**

Ante la sugerencia de VEGA, volteo a verlos para saber cual es el problema, pero lo entendio al ver como los niños se sostenían el estomago, aguantando las ganas de vomitar. Si, debió saber que pasar por un agujero de gusano, seria demasiado para ellos.

Además de que no podían estar mucho tiempo afuera con tanta nieve. Mirando alrededor, encontró lo que queda de un supermercado saliendo del parque. Ese parecía un buen refugió temporal.

...

Yuu se sentía desorientado, todo le daba vueltas y tenia ganas de vomitar. Por la quejas de los demás, no era él único.

Recuperándose un poco miró a su alrededor, para toparse con árboles secos y el suelo cubierto de nieve.

Pero como era posible?, él recuerda que estaban apuntó de ser asesinados por un horda de vampiros pero ahora no hay ninguno a la vista. Además de que claramente estaban en el exterior.

"¿Todos, están bien?", escucho a Mika preguntar.

Pudo sentir como su hermana se acercó a él para abrazarlo, hacia frío despues de todo.

"¿Donde estamos?", preguntó, pero Mika no contestó, obviamente no lo sabia.

Luego escucharon las fuertes pisadas, miraron para ver al gran hombre que puede matar vampiros, y responsable que estén en este lugar.

Los huérfanos se juntaron, Mika y él enfrenté, sin demostrar miedo, aunque solo sea un acto.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que...

"Vamos."

Él adulto hablo con voz gruesa por el casco, luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, esperando que lo siguieran.

Los dos niños mayores se miraron, no estando seguros de ir, pero por lo que ese hombre a hecho, no parece querer hacerles daño. Así que fueron tras él con los demás huérfanos siguiéndolos como unas crías de pato.

Salieron del parque, dándose cuenta que estaban en un pueblo, siguieron al hombre hasta un supermercado. Este abrió por la fuerza las puertas deslizables y se hizo a un lado para que entraran, se mostraron un poco reacios pero al final entraron.

Como era de esperarse todo estaba oscuro, oyeron como cerraban las puertas.

"No se muevan de aquí", les ordeno, para luego desparecer en el interior de la tienda.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿Todos están bien?", finalmente Mika rompió el silencio.

""""Si"""", respondieron en coro los más pequeños.

"Estoy bien, Mika", dijo Akane, abrazándose a si misma, intentando calentarse.

"Onii-chan, ¿tu estás bien?", Himawari preguntó, más preocupa por como su hermano no a dejado de ver la dirección por la que se fue él extraño.

Yuu sacudio la cabeza al escuchar la voz de su hermana. "Estoy bien, solo me prentaba, ¿porque ese tipo tenía tu muñeco?"

"¿A guy-chan?", Himawari reflexionó la intriga de su hermano, sosteniendo con fuerza a su valioso recuerdo, ya que la única forma de que lo tenga, es que hubiera estado en su antigua casa.

Entonces Mika tomo la palabra. "Eso puede esperar Yuu. Ahora tenemos que decidir si debemos confiar en ese señor."

"¿Porque no deberíamos?, viste como mató a todos esos vampiros, además de que estos confirmaron que es un humano, por lo que no debería de haber problema", Yuu ni siquiera dudo, despues de todo planea pedirle que le enseñe a matar vampiros.

Himawari asintió de acuerdo, no por la explicación de su hermano. Sino porque ella siente en su corazón que se puede confiar en ese hombre.

A diferencia de los hermanos Amane, los demás huérfanos no estaban tan seguros, ya que tenían miedo de como se veía cuando mataba a los vampiros.

Mika suspiro ante las opiniones divididas. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo escucharon un leve ruido de motor e inmediatamente las luces se encendieron.

"¿Que pasó?", la pequeña Ako, pregunto asustada.

"Creo que él señor activo el generador de emergencia", él niño rubio especuló. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que aparte de sucio y un poco desordenado, la tienda parecía estar muy bien surtida. "Vamos a quedarnos un tiempo con él."

Los demás huérfanos aparte de los hermanos, parecían un poco inseguros, por lo que decidió tranquilizarlos.

"Miren, si hubiera querido hacernos daño, ya lo hubiera hecho. Pero se han olvidado de nuestro objetivo, ¿recuerdan?"

Todos lo miraron extrañados.

Con una gran sonrisa respondió. "Lo logramos... Hemos escapado, ya somos libres de los vampiros!"

Todos agrandaron los ojos, Mika tiene razón. El frío quedó olvidado cuando gritaron de felicidad, al saborear la libertad. Así que decidieron esperar al hombre que los salvo.

Solo pasaron unos minutos, cuando lo vieron de regreso ahora con un carrito de compras, una imagen un poco graciosa. Este saco varios objetos empaquetados, los cuales resultaron ser abrigos de invierno de tamaño adulto.

"Hace frió, esto los calentaran", él hombre les entregó los abrigos. Como los niños se los pusieron, vieron como sacaba las demás cosas del carrito.

Tres futon, un calentador eléctrico, una estufa portátil, una tetera, varios galones de agua y un montón de ramen instantáneo.

No queriendo ser tan inutiles, los niños decidieron ayudar a acomodar las cosas. Juntaron los futon con el otro, conectaron el calentador en un toma corriente del mostrador, mientras que él hombre encendió la estufa portátil y empezó a calentar agua.

Ahora todos los niños estaban más cómodos, sentados en los funton, mientras que enfrente de ellos se sentó él hombre recargado en la pared.

Nadie habló, hasta que hizo una pregunta que tomo por sorpresa a los hermanos Amane.

"Yuu, Himawari... ¿Estan bien?", él tipo los miro directamente, poniéndolos nerviosos.

"¡Espera, ¿como sabes nuestros nombres?!", Yuu grito, ahora preocupado por su hermana.

"... Los conozco desde que nacieron."

Él chico pelinegro apretó los dientes, ahora mirándolo con desconfianza. "Tu... ¿Quien eres?"

En vez de responder. El hombre se puso de pie, su imponente figura asustándolos un poco. Pero en vez de lastimarlos, este colocó sus manos en su casco.

Poco a poco se lo quito, con forme su cara era revelada, Yuu y Himawari agrandaban más y más sus ojos, hasta entrar en estado de shock cuando por fin vieron quien era él hombre que los salvo.

Ese era un rostro que nunca olvidarían. Cabello rubio distintivo, unos ojos azules como el cielo solo que estos no parecían tener ya brillo. Pero esa es la cara de una de las dos personas más importantes para ellos.

Los otros niños se preocuparon al ver a los hermanos en ese estado. No entendiendo lo que estaba pasando.

"Yuu, ¿que pasa", Mika agarró el hombro del niño catatónico.

Ante el tacto salió de su estado, pero no aparto la vista del hombre. "Pppppa- pa- paaa-"

"¡Otou-chan!", Himawari grito a pleno pulmón, levantándose y corriendo hacia su padre con lágrimas en los ojos.

Naruto se arrodilló abriendo los brazos al ver a su hija correr hacia él, para cumplir un deseo que a tenido desde hace milenios. La niña de 9 años salto en sus brazos e inmediatamente la abrazo contra su pecho.

Al estar nuevamente con su padre, Himawari empezó a llorar sin control dejando todo fuera, cada sentimiento. Deseando que esto no sea el sueño cruel que a soñado cada noche desde hace años.

"¡Wueee, Papá, papá, papá!"

Naruto quería llorar junto a ella, lastima que ya no podía, en cambio la beso un par de veces en la cabeza intentando consolarla. "Esta bien Himawari, estoy aquí, yo siempre los protegeré."

Los huérfanos Hyakuya, también estaban sorprendidos por el proclamó de Himawari. Miraron entre Yuu y la reunión de padre e hija. Maravillados que él hombre intimidante que los salvo, sea él padre de los hermanos Amane.

Por otro lado Yuu todavía no sabía que hacer ante esta revelación. Su padre que había muerto hace cinco años, se encontraba enfrenté de él, consolando a su hermana como en los viejos tiempos.

Al ver el dilema de su hijo. Naruto se levantó sin soltar a su hija como esta tenia enterada su cara en el hueco de su cuello, ignorando su armadura. La sostuvo con su brazo izquierda para que no se cayera, luego estiro su brazo derecho. "Yuichiro, vamos ven aquí."

Él pelinegro al ver esto se puso de pie. Pero no pudo moverse, todavía no creyendo lo que veía. Sintió un empujón, mirando vio que era Mika y los demás, los cuales le animaron a ir. Así que camino lentamente hacia su padre hasta que estuvo a lado de él, apenas estando al nivel de su cintura, entonces sintió como empezó a acariciarle la cabeza.

"R-Realmente eres tú, viniste por nosotros", Yuu abrazo la pierna de su papá, sin importarle lo duro de su armadura. Tenia los dientes apretados intentando no llorar, pero aún así las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

"Se los prometí, ¿Recuerdan?", Naruto empezó a hablar, manteniendo a sus hijos cerca para seguir consolándolos. "Que no importa donde estén, yo siempre los encontrare."

Al ver esta reunión, Mika y los demas huérfanos, no podían evitar sentirse felices por los hermanos Amane, pero a la vez tristes, porque ahora que tienen a su padre, temen que ya no quieran ser parte de su familia.

...

"Han crecido tanto, perdón por no haber estado, cuando más me necesitaban", Naruto se disculpó, sintiendo que había fallado como padre, sin importar que en todo este tiempo estaba atrapado en el infierno.

Pero sus hijos no contestaron, estando demasiado ocupados aferrándose a él, mientras sollozaban en silencio.

Él padre solo pudo suspirar, pensando como calmarlos. Entonces se acordó de los otros niños.

"Himawari, Yuu, porque no me presentan a sus amigos."

Al escuchar la propuesta de su padre, los hermanos poco a poco dejaron de llorar. Yuu rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas con sus manos, no queriendo que los otros lo vean así.

Himawari por otro lado, se ánimo un poco, ante la perspectiva de que su segunda familia conozca a su querido padre.

Yuu realmente quería preguntarle muchas cosas a su padre, como, ¿donde había estado en estos cinco años?, pero no seria justo dejar a Mika y a los otros fuera de esto.

Entonces él niño pelinegro se alejo de su padre para presentarle a su mejor amigo. "Papá este es Mikaela Hyakuya. Mika este es mi padre, Naruto Uzumaki", Yuu paso un brazo por los hombros del niño rubio, para acercarlo.

Mika miró al gran hombre, solo que ahora no se sentía tan intimidante, al ver a Himawari en sus brazos. "Es un placer conocerlo, señor. Yuu habla mucho sobre usted."

Naruto miró al niño con rasgos similares a los suyos, al parecer es un buen chico. "Igualmente, gracias por cuidar de ellos."

"Otou-chan, ves a esa niña bonita", Himawari, señaló a la chica de pelo castaño atado en una trenza de lado. "Ella es mí mejor amiga Akane, ya que somos las mayores le ayudó a cocinar."

"Es un placer, me llamo Akane Hyakuya, por favor cuide de mí", Akane se presento con un arco de cintura. Sintiéndose más cómoda con él hombre después de ver su rostro, y no tenia nada que ver con que pareciera a un Mika mayor... No, nada que ver, quien lo dijo es un mentiroso.

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Chihiro Hyakuya", Se presentó la niña con anteojos.

"Gracias por salvarnos del vampiro malo, ah.. Yo soy Ako Hyakuya", agradeció la pequeña que salvo de Ferid Bathory.

"Yo soy Fumie Hyakuya, muchas gracias papa de Hima-onee", dijo la niña más joven del grupo.

"Realmente eres genial, señor. Como un súper héroe!, perdón, yo soy Taichi Hyakuya", se disculpó él chico unos años menor que su hijo.

"Yo soy Kouta Hyakuya. Eres muy fuerte señor, quiero ser como tú, cuando sea grande", por último se presenta, él niño más joven.

Naruto asintió con satisfacción, al ver que ahora los niños confían en él. "Todos son buenos niños, agradezco que mis hijos tengan tan buenos amigos."

Mika sonrío, como era de esperarse del padre de Yuu, parecía ser una buena persona. "No se preocupe señor. Desde que llegaron al Orfanato Hyakuya, los hemos tratado como parte de nuestra familia."

La palabras del niño rubio fueron muy reconfortantes... Pero hubo un detalle que desconcertó a Naruto.

"¿Orfanato?, pero los secuestraron hace cuatro años. ¿Que hacían en un orfanato?", Naruto preguntó, no entendiendo esa información.

Los hermanos Amane, bajaron la cabeza con tristesa, pero Yuu decidió contestarle a su padre, ya que no parecía conocer los detalles. "Un año antes, nos llevaron a ese orfanato, después... Después... Después de que mamá murió..."

Naruto agrando los ojos. "¿Pero tu madre no murió, por el virus?", después de todo, ya había aceptado que su Espasa esta muerta, pero la causa de su muerte son un misterio.

Himawari lo abrazo con más fuerza, hablar sobre su madre debe de ser difícil para ella. Pero de todos modos Yuu le respondió. "Mamá murió en un accidente de tráfico, unos meses después de tú funeral."

Una atmósfera incomoda cayó sobre ellos, cuando él único adulto miró el espacio con una mirada en blanco. Los niños no entendían que Naruto pensaba en los dos vampiros que lo atacaron hace mucho tiempo. Pero también recordó las ultimas palabras de Miharu.

Una epifanía le llego de repente.

 _"Voy a matarlos!"_ , Naruto apretó los dientes con rabia, al estar seguro que la muerte de su amada esposa, no fue ningún accidente.

"P-papá..."

Salió de rabia homicida, al escuchar la voz asustada de su hija. Miro a todos los niños para verlos asustados, cuando inconscientemente dejo salir un poco de su instinto asesino.

"No se preocupen, no estoy enojado con ustedes", los tranquilizó un poco. "Vamos a comer y luego se van a dormirse. Fue un día largo para ustedes."

Los niños obedecieron al adulto. Prepararon los fideos instantáneos, cuando terminaron de comer, todos se acostaron para dormir, sus hijos no querían separarse de él, pero los convenció que durmieran junto con los otros niños, ya que él no necesita dormir. Además de que pasó milenios durmiendo cuando lo sellaron.

Miro a sus queridos hijos y los otros niños durmiendo, uno cerca de otro, una escena reconfortante en su opinión.

Pero tenia que volver a un asunto importante, por lo que se puso su casco, para tener una plática con su mejor aliado.

"VEGA, ya es hora que me digas, porque nos transportaste aquí", después de todo hay una gran cantidad de peligro por todos lados.

 **[Según mis cálculos, este es el mejor cursó de acción, si quieres asegurar la seguridad de tu familia],** VEGA parecía saber algo importante. **[Desde que llegamos a este planeta Tierra. He estado resiviendo una señal de auxilio, pero lo particular es que esta señal tiene parecido con los artefactos de la civilización caída de Argent D'Nur]**

Eso le interesó a Naruto. "¿Pudiste averiguar de quien se trata?"

 **[Decodificando. Denominación: Réquiem]**

"¿Réquiem?... ¡Imposible, ¿como llegaron aquí?!", no. El ya sabia la respuesta. "VEGA, de donde se origina la señal."

 **[Hay demasiada interferencia, como para saber sus coordenadas. Pero como nos vayamos acercando, podre triangular su posición]**

"Entendido. Ya se lo que debo de hacer", después de todo esto se puede considerar un golpe de suerte.

Desde que rescato a sus hijos, se ha preguntado como les otorgaría una vida mejor. Ya que él no tenia los medios para cuidar sus necesidades, después de todo es un asesino que desgarra todo lo que se le interponga.

Pero ahora, con esta revelación, una nueva esperanza nació, no solo para él y sus hijos, también para toda la humanidad.

"Réquiem", repitió ya que aún recuerda que ese fue su ultimó plan de emergencia que ordeno que se llevara acabo, antes que Argent D'Nur cayera a manos de esos malditos demonios.

Miro a sus hijos durmiendo pacíficamente con los demás niños. Su resolución se incremento, ellos tendrían un futuro.

Se levantó para iniciar los preparativos.

Sin que los vampiros, humanos e incluso ángeles supieran, pronto se enfrentarían a algo peor que el apocalipsis.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Esta es una nueva historia, que empeze a escribir después de ver Owari no seraph, una serie bastante buena quitando el leve yaoi y después de jugar Doom. Decidí hacer a Naruto el DoomSlayer, ya que me motivo más cuando escribo con su imagen en la cabeza y sobre Himawari... Se me hace muy linda.**

 **Como se hablan dado cuenta, esto ya se diferencia del cannon. Los huérfanos Hyakuya sobrevivieron, Mika no se convirtió en vampiro, Yuu no se fue con Guren. Aunque planeo que Yuu se una al ejercito demonio después, bajo una circunstancias.**

 **Todavía no se mucho sobre Owari, ya que no he leído el manga, por los que a los que le interesen esta historia, les agradecería sus comentarios.**

 **Por ultimo un pequeño spoiler.**

 **Doom llegara, verdaderos demonios vs angeles.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lamentó la tardanza han sido más de 8 meses. La verdad es que apenas empezé a escribir este capítulo hace 3 meses, la razón es porque no tenía dónde escribir, sin computadora, ni teléfono, además de pasar por una crisis.**

 **Pero ya basta de explicaciones, les dejo el capítulo.**

Descargo de responsabilidad:

No me pertenece los animes de Naruto, Owari no seraph, ni el videojuego Doom o cualquier otra serié.

 _"Habla normal."_

 **"Pensamientos."**

 **"Voz enojada o endemoniada."**

 **[Vega]**

Capitulo 2: Viejos amigos.

Una niña pequeña, empezo abrir los ojos azules que heredo de su padre, pero le costaba moverse, se dio cuenta que uno de los brazos de su hermano estaba alrededor de ella, mientras que él seguía durmiendo.

Con cuidado quitó el brazo de Yuu para no despertarlo, una vez hecho se sentó, mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que era la unica despierta, realmente no se le hacía extraño que todos duerman juntos, ya que desde que los vampiros los capturaron, así es como duermen para conservar el calor, porque estos no les dan muchas comodidades más que las necesarias para sobrevivir.

Pero fue gracias a ese pensamiento, que se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar desconocido, por los estantes debían de estar en una tienda, ¿pero como llegaron aqui?

Fue cuando los recuerdos del día anterior vinieron de repente. De como iban a escapar y no lo hubieran logrado sino fuera por su... ¡Padre!

Rápidamente miró al lugar donde lo vio por última vez antes de que se durmiera, solo para encontrarlo vació. Al no ver a su padre, se levantó de inmediato, provocando que los demás niños empezarán a despertarse.

Pero no le importó, aún cuando su hermano le preguntó que pasaba. Ella solo salió corriendo por las puertas de vidrio. En el exterior todavía hay nieve, pero esta lo bastante iluminado como para indicar que ya es de día, esto solo provocó que la pequeña empezará a hiper ventilar.

¿Donde esta su padre?

¿Los a dejado de nuevo?

¿hizo algo mal?

Su mente era un lió y como las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, escuchó que la llamaron.

"Himawari, ¿que haces afuera?"

Volteando a su izquierda vio a su padre con su casco puesto, aunque eso no le importó porque ya sabia que era él.

"Otou-chan!", la niña de ojos azules corrió inmediatamente hacia su padre y este la recogió al instante, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Naruto abrazó a su hija, sintiendo como esta se aferró a él, sollozando un poco. "¿Qué pasa, princesa?"

"P-ppensé que te habías ido, otra vez", Himawari contesto entré sollozos. Ella no queria ser una llorona, ya que tenia que actuar feliz para que los demás no se sintieran tristes, pero realmente no podía evitarlo.

Detras de su cascó, los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron, dándose cuenta de cuanta falta le hizo a sus hijos. Sólo podia culparse así mismo por no haber estado con ellos. Antes de que pudiera consolar a su hija, notó como Yuu junto con los demás niños salieron corriendo de la tienda, claramente preocupados por la niña en sus brazos.

Su hijo al ver a su hermana en sus brazos, se tranquilizó, pero de todos modos preguntó. "Hima-chan, ¿que pasa, porqué saliste corriendo?"

Como su hija no iba a responder, él lo hizo en su lugar. "Ella solo se asustó, porque no me vio cuando se despertó."

Yuichiro entre cerró los ojos y lo señalo con el dedo. "¡Entonces, ¿que haces afuera?!", incluso si es su propio padre, él niño de ojos verdes no perdonará a cualquiera que haga llorar a Himawari.

Naruto puso los ojos, al parecer la actitud grosera de su hijo no ha cambiado, aunque no puede culparlo ya que cuando era niño, él era igual de irrespetuoso o incluso más. Ya arreglaría la actitud de su hijo en una fecha posterior, habia cosas más importantes que hacer.

"Estaba arreglando esta camioneta."

Ahora los niños se dieron cuenta de una camioneta justo detras de él, con el cofre abierto y una caja de herramientas en el suelo.

Él soldado solo suspiró, acomodó el sueter de Himawari, cuando sintió que empezaba a temblar. "Hace frio aquí afuera, hay que entrar."

Todos entraron nuevamente en la tienda. Una vez dentro, Naruto bajo a Himawari y se quitó su casco para que los niños estuvieran más comodos con él alrededor. Entonces señalo que sus hijos y los otros niños se le quedaron viendo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Bueno esto se volvió incomodó, pero entonces se dio cuenta que era él adulto aquí y los infantes solo estan esperando sus palabras ya que es su salvador, Después de todo son niños con los que esta tratando e instintivamente, ellos se sentirán más seguros con un adulto de su especie, despues de pasar tanto tiempo al merced de los vampiros, en especial sus hijos.

"Muy bien, primero hay que preparar el desayunó", ya que todavía son niños en crecimiento.

Himawari y Akane se animaron ante eso, ya que ellas son las encargadas de hacer los alimentos para la familia.

Su hija levantó la mano y empezó a saltar emocionada, su tristeza olvidada. "¡Deberiamos hacer curry, para celebrar que por fin escapamos de los vampiros!"

Akane asintió de acuerdo con la niña un par de años menor que ella. "Es una idea maravillosa. después de todo no es saludable seguir comiendo ramen instantáneo."

Aunque la cara del marine rubio no cambió, internamente hizo una mueca por como su comida favorita fue desestimada. Ayer fue la primera vez, después de eónes que volvió a comer Ramen y sabía tan celestial como lo recordaba, una lastima que sus hijos no heredaron su amor por el alimento de los dioses. Ya podía imaginarse la mirada presumida de su amada esposa, despues de todo ella adoraba el curry.

Mikaela entonces tomó la palabra. "Bien entonces vamos a comer curry. Seguramente encontraremos los ingredientes necesarios, aquí mismo."

Todos los niños animaron de acuerdo. Como era de esperarse de ellos que han sido autosuficientes durante cuatro años, ellos sabían que hacer. Tal vez podia dejarlos solos un momento.

"Bien, solo asegúrense que no esten caducados. Estaré afuera arreglando el vehículo. No salgan del supermercado y no duden en llamarme por cualquier cosa." Naruto les dijo a los pequeños.

"""¡Si!""", Gritaron emocionados, antes de correr rumbó a los estantes para iniciar su búsqueda.

Él único adulto solo meneó la cabeza, un poco divertido, algo que no habia experimentado desde hace mucho tiempo. Luego salió del supermercado para seguir con sus cosas.

 **-Una hora después-**

Naruto cruzó unos cables he inmediatamente un motor cobro vida. satisfecho, se bajo del vehículo, para luego dirigirse a la tienda y ver como estan los niños.

Entrando notó que en una esquita había un monton de latas y bolsas de comida, estas parecían ser de productos que tardan años en caducar. Buscando a los niños, los encontró a la mayoría sentados, unos metros alejados del lugar donde su hija y Akane estaban cocinando, utilizando un par de estufas portátiles, ollas y utensilios que seguramente encontraron en el supermercado convenientemente abastecido.

"Bien esta listo. ¡Todos acerquen sus platos, es hora de comer!", Akane anuncio, he inmediatamente los más pequeños gritaron de alegría.

Señalo que tanto su hijo como Mikaela dejaron que a los más pequeños les sirvieran primero y que los dejaran al ultimó, se nota el como estos dos cuidan a los demás niños.

"Esta realmente bueno, sabe un poco diferente al curry que comimos ayer pero sigue estando bueno", Chihiro dijo mientras tomaba otra cucharada desde su plato de plastico.

"¡Por supuesto, todo lo que hacen Himawari y Akane siempre esta bueno!", Taichi grito, antes de volver a excavar en su comida.

"¡Akane, ¿cuando me enseñaran a cocinar a mí también?", Ako exclamó, ya que ella también quería ayudar.

"¡No es justó, yo también quiero aprender!", Fumie dijo haciendo pucheros.

"¡Quiero más!" exclamó Kouta, al acabar con su primer platillo.

"Calma, calma, hay suficiente para todos", Mikaela intento calmar a los niños que tienen demasiada emoción.

"Dejalos, despues de todo esto es como una celebración, ahora que no hay ningún maldito vampiro cerca!", Yuichiro dijo con una sonrisa engreída.

"¡Onii-chan, no maldigas!", su hija regaño a su hermano.

Observando los rostros de los niños sonriendo de felicidad, Naruto recordó el motivó original por el cual siguió luchando en el infierno antes de que solo lo hicieran para saciar su rabia interminable. Fue para que todos pudieran sonreír de esa forma sin la amenaza de los demonios asechando desde las sombras. Ahora en este momento prometió que protegería las sonrisas de estos niños.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando la niña de pelo castaño, le ofreció algo del curry que preparo junto con su hija.

"Aquí tiene señor, para usted", Akane le tendió un plato del curry, aunque debia admitir que estaba un poco nerviosa.

Entonces vio que él padre de su amiga levanto su manó, ella instintivamente cerró los ojos. Luego sintió un peso en su cabeza.

"Gracias, eres una buena chica", Naruto dijo mientras le acariciaba su cabeza.

"Jejeje~" Akane sonrió con una expresión bastante placentera en su cara, su actitud madura totalmente olvidada, asombrando a los demás niños. Nunca esperó que ser mimada se sintiera tan bien.

"¡Mou~, papá yo también quiero!", Himawari gritó con las mejillas infladas. Ella también ayudo, ¡no es justo que solo Akane reciba una recompensa!

Él marine suspiró ante los celos de su hija. Dejó de acariciar a Akane, perdiendo la mueca de decepción de la niña de pelo castaño. E hizo lo mismo con Himawari.

"¡Jejeje~!"

 **-Medía hora despues-**

 ****Cuando todos terminaron y reposaron la comida. Naruto considero que ya es tiempo.

"Bien niños es hora de irnos", llamó la atención de los pequeños.

Yuichiro decidió preguntar, al no enter a lo que su padre se refería. "¿Que quieres decir?, ¿a donde vamos, padre?"

"Aun lugar seguro. No estaremos a salvo, sinos quedamos aquí."

Mikaela puso su dedo doblado en su barbilla en una pose de meditación. "Tiene razón, sinos quedamos los vampiros podrían encontrarnos fácilmente."

"Exactamente", Naruto le revolvió el cabello al niño rubio. No es por solo ese motivo, pero todavía es uno de ellos. "Hay que empacar comida, agua y otra cosas necesarias para subirlas al vehículo, ¿pueden hacer eso?"

Los niños asintieron.

"Bien, en un momento los ayudare, primero tengo que revisar unas cosas", Naruto salió del supermercado, mientras que los niños empezaron a organizar todo lo necesario en mochilas y bolsas.

Una vez fuera, se volvió a poner su casco y llamo a su mejor aliado. "VEGA."

 **[Sigo aquí DoomSlayer]** , la I.A. más ponderosa y compleja en existencia respondió. **[Ya terminé de triangular las coordenadas del punto más cercano de donde se origina la señal de auxilio de 'R** **é** **quiem']**

"Bien, espero que no sea otra decepción", Naruto gruño, ya ha tenido demasiado de esas en su casi inmortal vida.

 **[Creó que deberías tener más 'optimismo' como lo llaman ustedes los humanos.]**

"No creó que tú de todas las personas debas decirme eso."

 **[Considerando que no soy una 'persona', pero creo que ya pasamos demasiado tiempo charlando. Como único adulto, no sería responsable que dejaras todo el trabajo a los niños.]**

Naruto soltó un gruñido pero no refutó ya que tenia razón. Quitándose el cascó volvió a entrar en la tiendo donde vio como ya todos estaban terminando de empacar.

Notó como Ako y Kouta intentaban levantar una mochila que llenaron hasta el tope, pero ahora era demasiado pesada para ellos. Acercándose levantó fácilmente la mochila, obteniendo un puchero de ambos.

"¡Oye, ya casi lo logramos!", Kouta exclamó.

"¡Si!", Ako estuvo de acuerdo.

 _"Al parecer ya se sienten más cómodos conmigo, como para hablarme con mas libertad"_ , Pensó Naruto al ver que los niños son más alegres a su alrededor. "No se preocupen ya me ayudaron. Sería vergonzoso que alguien tan grande como yo, llevara algo más pequeño."

Los dos pequeños se rieron por su broma, satisfecho salió de la tienda rumbo al vehículo, donde abrió la cajonera y subió la mochila, en ese momento salio Yuu seguido por los demás cada quien llevando sus provisiones, uno a uno se los entregaron para que los acomode. En poco tiempo terminaron, al fin estando listos para irse.

Entonces les dijo a los niños que subieran, como era una camioneta grande con dos pares de asientos largos todos cupieron perfectamente. Mikaela, Akane, Ako, Taichi, Chihiro, Kouta y Fumie se sentaron en la parte de atras, mientras que sus hijos se acomodaron en el asiento de copiloto, ambos luciendo emocionados.

Pero cuando el se subió... El vehículo descendió unos centímetros y se escucharon los sonidos de metal a los que se les aplico una gran presión.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¡Vaya viejo! ¿Cuanto pesas?", Yuichiro exclamó desconcertado.

"Una tonelada...", contesto débilmente.

Todos los niños lo miraron sorprendidos, sin creerle. Si.. Había olvidado que el traje Pretor pesa tanto, aunque para él con su fuerza es como si estuviera usando ropa holgada. Es una bueno que haya elegido un vehículo que logre soportar su pesó, por lo que lo puso en marcha y se fueron de este pueblo.

 **-Tiempo después-**

 ****Han pasado un par de horas desde que empezó a conducir, los niños seguían mirando por las ventanas con interés, han pasado por unos pueblos pero siempre era el mismo ambiente desolado, con las plantas invadiendo los edificios y las carreteras desoladas. Es por eso que tal ves tome más tiempo llegar a su destinó ya que ha tenido que dar muchos desvíos, ya sea porque hay una multitud de autos que bloquean su camino o simplemente porque ya no hay camino por el que puedan pasar.

Si fuera él solo no sería un problema pero tiene que cuidar a sus hijos y los huérfanos.

Pero mientras miraba el camino, entrecerró sus ojos cuando sus sentidos sobrehumanos le advirtieron que algo se aproximaba, rápidamente pisó el freno, ocasionando que el vehículo se detuviera y que los niños gritaran de sorpresa.

"¡¿Que, Porque nos detuvimos?", Grito Yuu, si no tuvieran puesto los cinturones de seguridad seguro que se hubieran lastimado.

Él unico adulto abrió la puerta y se bajo de vehículo tomando su cascó y colocandolo en su cabeza.

"No se bajen y guarden silenció", Naruto les ordeno en serio.

Como se alejo del vehiculo unos metros en la dirección dode sentía la amenaza, escucho a su hijo.

"¡Espera padre! ¡¿que pasa?,¿adonde vas?", Yuu estuvo apuntó de desobedecer sus dos unicas instrucciones, sino fuera por que Mikaela lo contuvo.

"Calmate Yuu-chan, confía en tu padre!", Mika detuvo a su mejor amigo, ya que si bajaba entonces Himawari lo seguiría.

Naruto observo esto, satisfecho que su hijo no se pondría en peligro, ahora tenia que volver con el problema inminente. "VEGA, ¿Cuanto son?"

 **[Analizando: Seis jinetes del apocalipsis a** **500** **mts de la ubicación actual y aproximándose a gran velocidad.]**

En poco tiempo, el suelo empezo a temblar, a la distancia pudo ver a esos mostruos crustáceos corriendo en su dirección, moviendo sus patas puntiagudas como si supieran que en esta dirección hay humanos.

No podía permitir que se acerquen demasiado, ya que seria peligroso para los niños si lucha contra los seis jinetes a una distancia tan corta de sus hijos.

Asi que tenía que eliminarlos a la distacia y tenía el arma perfecta para ello.

Enseguida materializó el fusil Gauss.

Activando el zoom, ahora pudo ver a los jinetes claramente, apuntando a uno disparo, inmediatamente la parte superior del jinete explotó en una lluvia de sangre, el dardo de aceró a alta velocidades fácilmente atravesó su dura piel.

Sin perder el tiempo repitió el proceso con otros cuatro obteniendo el mismo resultado, hasta que se le agotó la munición, por lo que tendría que crear más, fue bueno que aún quedara un jinete del apocalipsis que siguió corriendo ignorando que era el ultimo.

Desestimó el fusil gauss y corrió hacia el jinete para enfrentarlo de frete.

Cuando ambos estuvieron a nueve metros de distancia del uno del otro. El jinete convirtió uno de sus brazos en un taladro de carne y lo ataco pero el DoomSlayer salto sobre el jinete evadiendo el ataque, al empezar a descender entrelazó sus manos, elevándolas por enzima de su caveza para propinarle un golpe de hacha.

El suelo se agrieto cuando las patas del jinete se doblaron y su cuerpo superior azotó el suelo, pero todavía estaba vivo. No por mucho tiempo, Naruto de inmediato agarró sus colmillos, usando su fuerza sobrehumana evito que el jinete se levantara mientras que el monstruo forcejeaba.

Manteniendo un firme control sobre el jinete, empezo abrir por la fuerza lo que se suponía que era la boca de la criatura. Al lograrlo, materializo una granada de fragmentación y lo obligó a tragarlo, cerrando rápidamente la boca para que no lo escupa, solo tuvo que esperar unos segundos para que...

 **¡K** **ABOOOM** **!**

Ahora las partes del jinete estaban esparcidas alrededor. Pudo sentir como la energia argent era absorbida por su traje y usada para reponer la munición que hace falta.

Tronando su cuello empezó a regresar al vehículo. Al entrar encendió la camioneta para empezar a conducir. Ignorando como todos los niños lo miraban con la boca abierta.

 _"3,2,1..."_ , inmediatamente los niños empezaron a bombardearlo con preguntas. Levanto su mano con un gestó para que se callarán lo cual hicieron.

"No hablen al mismo tiempo. van a preguntar uno por uno, entendido", los niños cabezaron. miro por el espejo retrovisor y enfocó sus ojos en el niño de cabello rubio. "Mikaela, tu primero."

Mika tosió en su puño para pensar, cual de sus tantas preguntas era la más importantes, hasta que se decidió. "¿Que eran esos monstruos, señor?"

"Son jinetes del apocalipsis. No se preocupen no son los reales. Solo son mostruos que aparecieron despues de que se desplegará el virus", Respondió Naruto.

"¿No te lastimó, Otou-chan?", La dulce Himawari más preocupada por su padre.

"Estoy bien, princesa."

Fue entonces que Yuu decidió hacer dos preguntas que ha tenido en mente desde que supo que estaba vivo. "Padre... ¿Donde haz estado todo este tiempo y como te volviste tan fuerte?"

"..."

"¿Papá?"

"... Esas preguntas te las responderé en otra ocasión."

"¡Pero padre!"

"Sin peros, Yuu. Ya esta oscureciendo, hay que encontrar un lugar para pasar la noche", Naruto dijo al notar el atardecer. Tantos desvíos consumieron mucho tiempo, pero si seguían así , entonces más tardar mañana llegarian a su destino.

Siguiendo la carretera, encontraron una estación de gasolina donde podría llenar el tanque, ademas de servir como refugió.

Estacionandose se aseguró primero que no alla ningún peligro en el edificio y en los alrededores.

Al verificar que todo es seguro. Permitió que los niños bajarán de la camioneta, para que empezaran a armar su campamento en el interior mientras que él vigilaba.

Un poco más tarde, Akane y su hija volvieron hacer curry... A éstos niños si que les encanta ese platillo.

 **-Al día siguiente-**

Una vez mas, todos estaban encima del vehículo siguiendo su camino, hasta ahora han tenido suerte ya que no sean topado con ningún jinete del apocalipsis.

Naruto a estado conduciendo en silencio mientras que los niños conversaban entre ellos para pasar el tiempo o miraban el paisaje, admirando el Monté Fujin. El cual desde hace un tiempo a estado a la vista.

Un par de horas después por fin pudo ver a lo lejos la ciudad a la que se dirigían, junto con otra cosa... interesante.

"¡Mira onii-chan, es el mar!", Himawari jaló la ropa de su hermano para que también lo viera.

Yuichiro miro por la ventana, pero cuando lo hizo se desconcertó. "¿Porque el mar es de color rojo?", En el pasado, cuando su madre y padre los llevaron de vacaciones al mar era de color azul.

Pero ahora el océano estaba teñido de un color rojo sangre, y si esa vista no era lo suficientemente perturbadora para los pequeños, también se veían lo barcos naufragados, oxidados, rotos y en mal estado.

Mientras que los niños obserbavan detenidamente el mar. Naruto seguía manejando pero a la vez pensaba sobre el cambio tan drástico que sufrió el océano.

 _"Los vampiros no pudieron provocar tal cambio en todo un ecosistema. Algo más está pasando aquí"_ , pensó el DoomSlayer, para empezar no cree que el virus que acabo con la mayor parte de la humanidad, allá sido fabricada por humanos o vampiros. Ya que fue demasiado conveniente que solo matará a los mayores de 14 años. Obviamente Mahiru y ese otro vampiro, están involucrados pero duda que ellos tengan la culpa. Son catalizadores pero eso es todo.

Debe de haber un tercero involucrado en todo esto, claramente de orígen sobrenatural. El infierno sería capaz de hacer esto, pero si lo fueran habría demonios por doquier en vez de estos falsos jinetes del apocalipsis.

Hay muchas preguntas, pero él ya no es de los que buscan la respuesta, sino que da una solución permanente utilizando violencia extrema.

Pero eso tendría que esperar hasta que aseguré la seguridad de los niños.

"Ya casi llegamos", dijo de repente, obteniendo la atención de los niños.

Estos vieron una ciudad en ruinas a lo lejos.

"Esta es...", Mika vio un cartel deteriorado con el nombre del distrito. "¿Shizuoka?"

"Si... Ese es nuestro destino."

Los niños no estaban seguros si ese es un lugar seguro ya que no se ve así, pero decidieron créer en él adulto.

...

 **-Shizuoka-**

La antigua ciudad de Japón, se veía en las mismas condiciones que Shibuya, con edificios deteriorados, apuntó de colapsar o simplemente destrozados.

Un vehículo se abría camino en la avenida principal, hasta que se detuvo cuando un montón de autos oxidados le bloquearon el camino.

"¿Por dónde VEGA?", Susurro Naruto.

 **[Al parque central, es donde la señal es más fuerte]** , informó la I.A. **[Se recomienda que se prosiga sin el vehículo, por el riesgo de que otras vías también estén bloqueadas.]**

Naruto estuvo de acuerdo. "Dentremos que caminar el resto del camino, llevaremos solo lo que podamos cargar sin mucho esfuerzo", les dijo a los niños mientras que se bajaba y fue a abrir la cajonera donde tenían sus suministros.

Los pequeños no objetaron también saliendo de la camioneta, una vez tocaron el suelo con sus pies, estiraron sus articulaciones, depues de todo es normal que estén entumecidos en algunos lugares, luego de estar horas sentados.

"Ahora, ¿Adónde vamos?", Yuichiro preguntó con una mueca, un poco molesto por aún no saber a dónde van.

"Al parque", Naruto le entrego una de las mochilas más livianas a Fumie.

Mikaela se acercó para recibir otra mochila con provisiones. "¿Al parque, ahí se encuentra un lugar seguro?"

"Eso espero", respondió Naruto, terminando de repartir, mientras que él agarró la mochila más pesada y materializó su fusil de asalto pesado para estar preparado contra cualquier peligro.

"¡Yo te ayudaré a pelear, viejo!", Yuichiro sacó su pistola y se puso (según él) en una pose de batalla.

Naruto rápidamente le arrebató la pistola a su hijo, obteniendo un gritó indignado de este.

"¿De dónde sacaste ésto?"

Yuichiro paró de protestar al notar el tono de su padre, con renuncia decidió contestar. "Era del primer vampiro al que le Pateaste el culo."

"Por favor señor, no se enoje con Yuu-chan. Yo fui quién robó la pistola y se la dió!", Mika defendió a quien considera un hermano, preocupado de que el padre de su amigo este enojado por algo que él hizo.

Naruto estaba apunto de decir algo cuando se dió cuenta que este mundo ya no es lo que solía ser. Miro a Himawari y los otros niños, los cuales se veían preocupados por sus hermanos mayores.

Ahora hay muchos más peligrosos para unos niños como ellos a diferencia de cuando comenzó todo ésto. Seguramente han sido testigos de mucha muerte. Son niños si, pero ellos también deben aprender como defenderse.

Hizo maniobras con la pistola haciéndola girar en su mano antes de ofrecerla a su hijo el cual parecía impresionado.

"Solo ten cuidado y nomás úsala en caso de emergencias", dijo Naruto con seriedad. "Luego te daré lecciones."

Yuichiro miró con asombro a su padre, pero luego sonrió alegremente, tomando la pistola devuelta. Emocionado ahora que su padre prometió que le enseñaría a matar vampiros (No necesariamente dijo eso).

Los otros niños también sonrieron al ver a Yuu tan feliz, entonces notaron que Naruto se acercó al niño de cabello rubio.

"Mikaela, a tí te voy a confíar una tarea importante", Naruto materializó una esfera resplandeciente en su mano y se la ofreció. "Si no estoy cerca y hay peligro, has que todos se junten a tu alrededor e inmediatamente arroja ésto al suelo. Es mismo escudo burbuja que use cuando los rescate."

Mika dudo antes de tomarlo y cuando lo hizo, sonrió al padre de los hermanos Amane. "¡Puede confiar en mí, señor. Voy a protejer a la familia!"

Al ver que todos los niños estaban más motivados, decidió que ya era hora de continuar. "Bien vamos, síganme de cerca", él marine empezó a caminar con el 'pequeño pelotón' siguiendo lo.

...

 **-Una hora después-**

Al fin llegaron al parque, fue una caminata un poco difícil para los niños con toda esta nieve, debes en cuando tuvo que ayudarlos a pasar unos obstáculos.

Tampoco fue tranquilo ya que en este corto periodo de tiempo fueron atacados por tres jinetes del apocalipsis, pero los despacho rápidamente.

Ahora estaba mirando alrededor del parque buscando cualquier pista.

"Papá aquí no hay nada, más que árboles marchitos", Yuichiro dijo después de ver cómo su padre se queda ahí parado mirando alrededor.

"Dame un momento, Yuu", gruño Naruto, ya que no es necesario que su propio hijo le señale lo obvio. "VEGA, ¿Seguro que es en este lugar?"

 **[Afirmativo DoomSlayer, solo que estás buscando en la dirección equivocada. La señal se origina justo debajo de nosotros, o mejor dicho a kilómetros por debajo del suelo.]**

Naruto agrando los ojos y miro rápidamente el suelo.

"¿Otou-chan?", Himawari dijo notando el rápido movimiento de su padre, mientras que hacía muñecos de nieve con los demas huérfanos.

Yuichiro y Mikaela quienes estaban asiendo guardía también lo notaron.

 _"¿Como pude haber sido tan tonto?"_ , Pensó Naruto. Lo que estaba buscando es algo que se vería a kilómetros de distancia.

Ahora la pregunta es, ¿Como llegaran ahí abajo?

 **[DoomSlayer tengo una sugerencia.]**

"¿Cuál es?"

 **[He logrado enlazarme con el sistema de Réquiem, aunque es solo superficial ya que es lo máximo que puedo hacer desde el traje Pretor. Pero logré sincronizar un dispositivo de anclaje portátil con una tecnología similar pero más avanzada que se encuentra ahí abajo.]**

"Entonces, ¿Puedes llevarnos ahí abajo?", Preguntó con anticipación?

 **[Ya terminé los cálculos correspondientes, ahora solo debes usar el dispositivo de anclaje y me ocuparé del resto.]**

Naruto tomo un gran repiro. Esto era todo, la esperanza que necesita para que sus hijos y todos los niños que pueda salvar tengan un futuro.

Naruto volteo a ver a los niños, los cuales lo miraban. "Este es el lugar, seguro."

Los infantes no se veían muy convencidos, y como era de esperarse, fue su hijo quién protestó. "¡Pero padre, aquí no hay ningún lugar donde podamos refugiarnos!"

"Es porque primero debemos hacer una cosa para llegar ahí. ¿Recuerdan como los saque de sanguinem?", Los huérfanos se confundieron, hasta que recordaron como los abrazó y luego aparecieron en otro lugar.

Inmediatamente hicieron una mueca ante el recuerdo de las náuseas.

"Y no podemos seguir caminando, en vez de usar ese método", persuadió Mika, con los otros asintiendo a lo largo. Realmente no querían repetir esa experiencia.

"Es la única forma", Naruto abrió los brazos para que se acercarán. "Vamos. Les prometo que no será tan desagradable como la última vez."

Los pequeños dudaron, pero al final se acercaron, después de todo le deben tanto. Los niños rápidamente se aferraron a su armadura, preparándose para lo que está por venir.

Naruto se quedó viendo por un momento a los huérfanos. Él ya sabía que sus hijos no dudarían de su palabra. Pero aún así quedó un poco conmovido que los otros niños tengan tanta fé en él. Tal vez...

Salió de sus pensamientos. No tenía tiempo que perder. Materializó un dispositivo de anclaje portátil y lo lanzó al suelo. Un segundo después, el pequeño grupo había desaparecido.

 **Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **-Requiem, por debajo de Shizuoka-**

En un resplandor, él DoomSlayer y los niños aparecieron en un lugar oscuro.

 **[Activando la iluminación.]**

Al instante todo fue visible.

Yuu y los demás ya se recuperaron del leve mareo, no fue tan malo como la última vez, dónde les dolió el estómago y tenían ganas de vomitar. Ahora se atrevieron a pensar que hasta fue divertido como si hubieran subido a una montaña rusa.

Dejando atrás ese pensamiento, miraron como estaban en un cuarto hecho de metal con muchas cosas brillantes.

Naruto al instante reconoció este lugar como una de las muchas salas de investigación. Pero al lugar que quiere ir es a la sala de control, que también vendría siendo el lugar donde él comandante dirigía todo Argent D'nur...

Su antigua oficina.

"Hay que seguir", Naruto empezó a caminar, sacando a los niños de su asombro infantil, siguieron al adulto pasando una puerta que se abrió solo después de que un infrarrojo los escaneará.

Lo siguieron por un pasillo enorme que se seguía iluminando, pero no lograban encontrar por dónde se origina la luz, es más como si fueran las paredes lo que iluminaban todo.

Los niños solo podían asociar todo esto a los escenarios de la películas de ciencia-ficción que aún recuerdan.

"¡Papá!", Yuichiro ya no pudo aguantar el silencio. "¿Dónde estamos y que es este lugar?"

Naruto suspiro, pero pensó que estaría bien contestarles solo unas pocas cosas. Todavía no era momento de contarles todo. Pero pronto lo haría.

"Estamos bajo tierra, Yuu", dijo sin voltear a ver los, sabiendo que probablemente están impresionados lo cual será muy seguido por un tiempo. "Y este lugar se llama Réquiem."

Yuichiro hiba a preguntar otra cosa, pero Mikaela le ganó. "Entonces, ¿Estamos en una base militar subterránea?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza. "No es una base... Es una ciudad."

"¿Una ciudad?", Mika repitió con escepticismo, una base lo hubiera creído. Pero toda una ciudad subterránea?, Eso parece aún más escandaloso.

Sanguinem se pudo considerar un ciudad subterránea pero solo estaba unos metros por debajo de suelo, todavía había lugares por donde entraba el sol.

Llegaron a un ascensor circular con paredes de vidrio, el cual cómo todo lo demás parecía muy tecnológico y futurista.

Dejo que los niños entraran antes que él. Cuando se cerró la puerta del ascensor, una pantalla holográfica apareció.

"Wo!"

"Genial!"

"Ah!"

Las reacciones fueron variadas por los niños, ya que es la primera vez viendo un holograma, por muy sencillo que fuera.

Naruto selecciono el último piso, un segundo después empezaron a subir.

Mientras subían, los niños intentaron ver lo que había al otro lado del vidrio, pero solo había oscuridad, la única luz se activaba cuando se acercaban.

 _"Toda la ciudad debe de estar en modo de invernación",_ pensó Naruto, si ese es el caso, entonces algo debe de haber salido mal cuando Réquiem llegó a su planeta natal.

El ascensor se detuvo cuando llegaron a su antigua oficina, pero primero entraron a un vestíbulo de resección y más adelante había una gran puerta donde al otro lado se encuentra el puesto de comandó.

Acercándose primero, una Lazer infrarrojo lo escaneo e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron.

Todo se iluminó mostrando un gran cuarto donde fácilmente se podrían mover veinte personas, había varías cosas tecnologías que los niños no sabrían describir, en medio también estaba lo que parecía una gran plataforma circular, la cual se activó, formando un holograma a escala de toda la ciudad, y por último un escritorio de metal y una silla metálica que parecía estar suspendida en el aire..

Los niños no sabían a dónde mirar, Naruto por otro lado se acercó a la plataforma circular, acercando su mano activó un pantalla holográfica y con un par de comandos desactivó las defensas del sistema.

"Bien VEGA, te daré el control de todos los sistemas de Réquiem. No traiciones mí confianza", Naruto le advirtió a la I.A. ya que sabía que VEGA sería de más ayuda teniendo a su disposición, toda la tecnología de Argent D'nur.

 **[Apreció la confianza DoomSlayer, y puedes estar tranquilo, ya que fui programado para servir a la humanidad y no solo por ello, sino también porque yo mismo lo decidí.]** , Informó, dando a entender que es tan complejo que hasta a desarrollado libre albedrío. **[Bien, estoy listo.]**

Asintiendo, extrajo del traje Prector el chip que poseía los datos de VEGA y lo insertó en una de las ranuras de la plataforma.

En poco tiempo, el logo de VEGA apareció en todas la pantallas holográficas, para luego escucharce en alta voces.

 **[-Instalación exitosa-],** los niños se sobresaltaron al escuchar por primera vez a la I.A. **[-Todas la capacidades, están funcionando al 240%-]**

"¿Como te sientes?"

 **[Bastante bien DoomSlayer. Mí rendimiento actual supera con creces a los anteriores, cuando estaba en las instalaciones de la U.A.C],** respondió VEGA. **[Realmente subestimamos la energía infinita de Argent D'nur.]**

Si no fuera porqué VEGA puede controlar su tono de voz. Diría que está emocionado, después de todo cuando estaba en Marte la cantidad de energía necesaria para hacerlo funcionar era tanta que en su núcleo principal se alcanzaban temperaturas mayores a la superficie solar.

Pero en Réquiem, no había necesidad que tuviera un motor que abarque toda una instalación para que funcione correctamente. Ya que toda la ciudad fue diseñada para extraer la energía interminable de cuatro seres muy especiales. Por lo que fácilmente puede usar sus capacidades al máximo.

"¡Espera viejo!, ¿De dónde viene esa voz y porque te llamo DoomSlayer?!, Gritó Yuichiro, llamando la atención de su padre.

Naruto no tuvo que contestar, porque VEGA decidió presentarse él mismo.

 **[Saludos niños, soy una inteligencia artificial, creada para el beneficio de la humanidad. Pueden llamarme VEGA.]**

"Entonces, ¿Eres un robot?", Preguntó Taichi ya que siempre lean gustado este tipo de cosas.

 **[No. Los robots son mucho menos complejos que yo. Pero ya que son demasiado pequeños para entender mí existencia, pueden asociarme con ese concepto.]**

Entonces VEGA empezó a explicar lo que era con conocimientos demasiado avanzados para que unos niños lo entendieran, pero su forma de hablar era tan suave y atrayente que a los pequeños les resultaba fascinante el solo escucharlo.

Si Naruto no lo conociera mejor, pensaría que se estaba jactando. Pero hubo una niña que se separó del grupo para acercarse a su antigüo escritorio donde había tres portaretratos.

La tecnología de Argent D'nur es cientos de años más avanzada a la de la tierra, una en especial permitía acceder a los recuerdos de un individuo, además de reproducirlos o simplemente preservarlos en una fotografía.

Utilizando esa tecnología, Naruto retrató las apariencias de su esposa y sus hijos en tres retratos para no olvidarlos, aunque también tenía su collar para eso.

Así que no dijo nada cuando Himawari alcanzó un retrato en específico.

"Mamá..." Dijo Himawari, mirando la foto de sus madre, ya hace años que no ve su imagen. Cuando ese señor Saito se los llevó, ella y su hermano no pudieron escoger qué cosas llevar. Por lo que en sus pertenencias no se incluían ninguna fotografía.

El murmuró de su hija atrajo la atención de Yuichiro, este se acercó para ver la foto de Yuuki. Ambos hermanos miraron la fotografía con tristeza.

Fue cuando Yuichiro se dió cuenta de algo, fijó su mirada en su padre, desde la visera de su casco, se reflejó el rostro del pelinegro, su expresión mostrando irá y tristeza. "¡Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo, verdad!"

Él niño le gritó con odió a su padre mientras esté se quedó callado. Es como si... ¡No! El los abandono. Los huérfanos solo podían mirar, ya que no sabían cómo intervenir, en algo que solo les concierne al padre y sus hijos.

"... ¿Porque?", Yuu apenas podía contener las lágrimas. "¡¿Porque no viniste antes por nosotros?, Si hubieras vuelto, mamá todavía estaría viva!"

"..."

Naruto solo se quedó callado, enfureciendo más a su hijo por su falta de respuestas, estaba apunto de gritarle, pero Himawari lo abrazó. "¡Onii-chan, por favor no sigas!"

Yuu observó cómo su hermana empezó a llorar, así que la abrazó intentando consolarla, evitando mirar a su padre.

Observó a sus hijos abrazándose, sin intentar refutar las acusaciones injustificadas de su hijo. Ya que para él, todo lo que dijo fue cierto. Si tan solo se hubiera esforzado mucho más en encontrar una forma de volver a casa, en vez de haberse perdido en su rabia. Tal vez le hubiera evitado tanto sufrimiento a su familia.

 **[Se que esto no me concierne, Yuichiro Amane. Pero debo informarte que tu padre, intentó por todos los medios volver con ustedes. Pero las circunstancias no se lo permitieron.]**

VEGA informó al pelinegro. Este miró a su padre, pero él soldado solo guardó silencio. Yuichiro frunció la frente, algo que a notado tanto él como Himawari, es como su padre a cambiado.

Ya no sonríe y aunque saben que es su padre, sienten como si fuera otra persona. Sea donde haiga estado, lo cambio demasiado, ya no es el hombre arregle que conocían.

"Yuu..", Akane llamo su atención, mirándolos con preocupación. "Creó que deberías disculparte con tu padre."

Yuichiro estaba apuntó de contestar pero la niña no tendría nada de eso, interrumpiendo lo con uno de sus extraños momentos de enojó. "Pero-"

"Pero nada, tu padre nos a ayudado mucho, si no fuera por él, no estaríamos aquí. Además de que no conocemos por lo que él a pasado, así que disculpate en este instante", término. Demostrando porque es la más madura.

Sin otra opción, él niño de ojos verdes, miró a su padre, solo para bajar la cabeza y murmurar. "Lo siento."

Naruto no dijo nada, pero se acercó para acariciarle la cabeza. Himawari se apartó de su hermano y abrazo una de las piernas de su padre, a lo que respondió dandole el mismo tratamiento de su hermano.

Mikaela y los demás soltaron suspiros de alivio, contentos que el temperamento de Yuu no provocará una pelea familiar.

"Papá, ¿puedo quedarme con la foto de mamá?", Himawari preguntó, sosteniendo la imagen en su pecho.

"Claro que puedes, princesa", después de todo nunca podría negarle tal solicitud a su hija.

 **[Perdón por interrumpir su unión familiar DoomSlayer, pero deberíamos seguir adelante, para desactivar el modo invernación.]**

"Todavía no me dicen, porque te llama así", murmuró Yuu, sintiendo curiosidad del porque VEGA llama a su padre por ese nombre tan rudo.

 **[Es solo un alias sin importancia, Yuichiro Amane.]**

Naruto apreció la rápida respuesta de VEGA. Por el momento no quiere que los niños sepan que 'DoomSlayer', es uno de los títulos que le otorgaron los demonios del infierno por ser la mayor amenaza para ellos.

"Entonces, ya sabes a donde hay que ir primero", dijo Naruto, sabiendo que ahora VEGA sabe todo sobre Réquiem.

 **[Afirmativo. Ya tengo todo preparado.]**

A pocos metros de ellos se formó un círculo resplandeciente de color azul formando un portal.

"¿Qué es eso?", Preguntó Mika fascinado.

 **[Es un dispositivo de anclaje, también conocido como un teletransportador. Al entrar al área circular, los átomos del sujeto son separados y transportados por un agujero de gusano, a un lugar en específico donde serán nuevamente colocados en su lugar. Es la forma más rápida de viajar conocida por el hombre y por el momento la única forma de llegar a otros edificios de la ciudad.]**

 _"Y peligrosa",_ penso él DoomSlayer, ya que solo Argent D'nur, a perfeccionado está tecnología para que no ganes un boleto directo al infierno.

"Entonces el padre de Yuu-chan uso esto para sacarnos de la ciudad de los vampiros y para traenos a este lugar", dijo él rubio, juntando los puntos.

 **[Exacto, aunque la versión de Réquiem es mucho más avanzada a la que posee él DoomSlayer.]**

No podía negar eso. Por muy avanzada que sea la UAC, todavía les falta mucho para estar al nivel de Argent D'nur.

"Ahora quiero que todos pasen por el portal y me esperen en el otro lado", dijo Naruto, pero los niños se quedaron viendo el portal con escepticismo. "No tienen que dudar, ya lo han hecho dos veces, ¿Verdad?"

Chihiro se ajustó las gafas y contestó. "Si... Pero en las otras veces, lo hicimos todos juntos, además no me agrada las náuseas después que lo hacemos."

 **[Les aseguro que está versión es mejor, por lo que no sentirán los síntomas de las últimas dos veces, además de ser más segura.]**

"Entonces iré yo primero", Mikaela tomó un gran respiró y entró en el portal desapareciendo un segundo después. Los otro niños rodearon el portal, para verificar que Mika se había ido.

No queriendo dejar al rubio solo, Akane tomo la mano de Chihiro y le pregunto al soldado. "¿Podemos hacerlo juntas?", A lo que asintió, por lo que ambas niñas cerraron los ojos y saltaron al portal.

Ako agarró a Taichi y también saltaron, Fumie y Kouta los imitaron.

Siendo los últimos, Naruto levantó a su hija en sus brazos, estaba apunto de sostener a Yuichiro pero este se adelantó.

"¡Si Mika puede hacerlo solo, yo también puedo!", Proclamó él pelinegro, entrando en el portal.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza. Al parecer su hijo tiene una especie de rivalidad con Mikaela. Pensó mientras calmadamente entró en el portal con su hija en brazos.

Aparecieron en una habitación con muchos monitores, enfrente había una gran ventana que abarca toda la mitad superior de la pared de metal, pero no podían ver nada al otro lado.

Naruto bajo a Himawari y se acercó al monitor central. "VEGA, desde aquí activaremos todo."

 **[Afirmativo. Necesitaré la comprobación ocular y el comando de voz.]**

Naruto se quitó su casco y se acercó a la pantalla holográfica, está le escaneo el iris de sus ojos, luego apareció un icono para que diera el comando de voz, por lo que tomó un respiro.

"Yuuki Amane, Yuichiro Amane y Himawari Amane."

 **[-Identificación autorizada-... -Desactivando el modo invernación-... -Comenzando el reinicio de todos los sistemas-... -Tiempo estimado: 2 minutos-]**

"¿Nuestro nombres son una contraseña?", Preguntó Himawari a su padre un poco conmovida por eso.

Naruto solo asintió, esperando que todo se activará.

En poco tiempo al otro lado del cristal se iluminó, mostrando lo que había.

Los niños se asombraron cuando vieron un lugar enorme con forma de cilindro, donde en las paredes se encontran miles de cámaras en forma de cápsulas, casi parecía una colmena.

 **[-Activación completada-... Sin anomalías en las funciones de Réquiem. Comprobando las cámaras de criogenia.]**

Los niños gritaron de sorpresa, cuando la sala en la que se encontraban empezó a girar a la izquierda, por la ventana pudieron ver cómo el lugar era reemplazado por uno idéntico. Esto se repitió otras cinco veces.

 **[-Comprobación completada-... Ningún problema detectado. Los sujetos no muestran acrofia muscular o cualquier tipo de malestar.]**

Como era de esperarse, esas cámaras de criogenia son unos de los mayores logros de Argent D'nur, literalmente congelan el tiempo mismo, por lo que los sujetos puesto en animación suspendida, no presentarán ningún inconveniente en sus cuerpos, ellos literalmente están congelados en el tiempo.

"¡E-Espera, dijiste sujetos, entonces, ¿Hay personas ahí adentro?", Exclamó Mikaela, con los demás huérfanos igual de conmocionados, si lo que Mika preguntó es verdad, entonces habría muchos adultos. Ya que en esos lugares que son mucho más grandes que tres estadios de fútbol, talvez había más de miles de esas cápsulas. Y hay siete de ellas lo que era aún más loco.

Naruto puede entenderlos, ya que hace cuatro años, a causa del virus, la población mundial, disminuyó al menos del díez porciento, solo dejando a los ninos y preadolescentes. Por eso la noción de que tal vez haya tantos adultos convida sea algo sorprendente. Aunque los que están dentro de las cápsulas, no son humanos normales.

"VEGA... Despiertalos a todos."

 **[Entendido... -Desactivando las cámaras de criogenización-]**

Una sirena sonó, avisando el proceso.

 **[Actividad neuronal de los sujetos, detectada. Todos recuperarán la conciencia en los próximos segundos.]**

De cerca, se podrían ver las siluetas moviéndose en el interior de las cápsulas de vidrio.

 **[-Abriendo las cámaras-]**

Las cápsulas se abrieron un poco, dejando escapar aire comprimido, hasta que se abrieron por completo. Entonces las figuras humanoides empezaron a salir lentamente.

Los niños pudieron verlos de cerca a través de unas pantallas holográficas y se asombraron al ver a los adultos que salieron.

Todos parecían estar equipados con armadura pero eran diferente al traje Pretor Naruto. Estos eran blancos y su diseño son parecidos al de los caballeros templarios de la antigüedad. Uno solo ya parecía lo bastante imponente e impresionante a los ojos de los niños.

"H-Hay tantos...", Fumie dijo aturdida, expresando lo que todos pensaban.

Ya sabían que serían muchas personas por la cantidad de cápsulas, pero verlos a todos ahora libres, cambio sus perspectivas.

Naruto notó como los soldados de armadura blanca aunque profesionales, seguramente estaban desorientados, incluso si no lo demuestran.

"VEGA, activa los altavoces y las pantallas, para que todos me presten atención."

 **[Afirmativo.]**

Al instante una pantalla holográfica gigante apareció al otro lado de la venta y en varios puntos de la instalación de criogenia, en las otras instalaciones sucedió lo mismo. mostrando su persona captando el reconocimiento de todos los soldados.

Pero sus hijos y los huérfanos Hyakuya, lo miraron confundidos cuando empezó hablar en un idioma desconocido para ellos.

 **"¡Centinelas nocturnos!, ¡Atención!",** Bramó él DoomSlayer e inmediatamente todos los centinelas se pusieron en posición de firmes. Al reconocer al comandante general y capitán de la primera división.

 **"Hermanos y hermanas de armas. Tal vez para ustedes fue solo un parpadeo, pero a pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo desde la última vez que me dirijo a ustedes... Lamento informarles que Argent D'nur a caído, junto con los hermanos que se quedaron a luchar a mi lado."**

No lo demostraron, pero seguramente fue un duro golpe enterarse que su hogar a sido destruido.

 **"Pero ya todos sabían que ese sería el resultado, es por eso que se llevó acabó el protocolo 'Réquiem', para proteger a los últimos 'cuatro' y evitar que las abominaciones del infierno se apoderarán de los elementales."**

Ellos lo saben. Si los demonios capturaban a los últimos cuatro, entonces no sólo su mundo hubiera caído, sino también otros ya que éstos les hubieran permitido ir a cualquier mundo sin la necesidad de ser convocados por otros.

 **"Bajo todo pronóstico, llegaron a mi planeta natal. Pero por alguna razón se encontraron a kilómetros bajo tierra por una cantidad indefinida de tiempo, por lo que el modo invernación perduró."**

Eso sorprendió a muchos. Ahora se encuentran en el mundo natal del comandante general. Ya sabían que él DoomSlayer no era originario de Argent D'nur.

 **"Pero ahora mí mundo se enfrenta a un apocalipsis propio, dónde la mayor parte de los humanos han muerto a excepción de los niños menores de 16 años, pero muchos de ellos fueron capturados por una raza llamada vampiros y son usados como ganado, sin ningún futuro por delante."**

Los centinelas nocturnos apretaron los dientes detrás de sus cascos. Como se atreven, éstos vampiros a quitarles la libertad a los niños y alimentarse de ellos. Siendo caballeros que protegen a los débiles, tal opresión no quedaría impune.

 **"Se lo que están pensando y les aseguro que vamos a rescatar a tantos niños como podamos. Pero primero tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, como llevar a Réquiem a la superficie."**

Aceptaron eso, no había ninguna razón para dudar del DoomSlayer, ya que él les entrego muchas victorias en una guerra que debieron ver perdido hace mucho tiempo, incluso ahora, es gracias a él que todos estén aquí.

 **"En éste momento cada uno se dirigirá a sus respectivas actividades en la ciudad. Una I.A. que actualmente está en el sistema, les informará con más detalle el estado actual de mi mundo, como todo lo sucedido después de la caída de Argent D'nur y los lugares que necesitan mantenimiento en Réquiem. Yo me dirigiré a los departamentos para acomodar a unos niños que rescate. Cuando termine me dirigiré al centro de mando, dónde esperaré a los demás capitanes para discutir el próximo curso de acción. Ahora...¡Dispersión!"**

Como uno, los centinelas nocturnos golpearon su pecho y gritaron.

"¡ Si, señor!"

Y de forma organizada se marcharon, entrando en portales que se formaron en frente de ellos, mientras que VEGA fácilmente se dividió y atendió a cada centinela.

Naruto soltó un respiro, hace mucho que no daba órdenes a todo un ejército.

"¿Otou-chan?"

Miro a los niños que estaban más confundidos que nunca, al no haber entendido nada.

"Venga, vámonos", la hora para contarles todo se acerca.

"¿A dónde?", Yuu preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos. "A su nuevo hogar."

...

Todos aparecieron en un vestíbulo, a diferencia de dónde estaban antes, este lugar es más hogareño y lujoso pero sin dejar a parte la alta tecnología, es como si fuera un hotel.

"Niños", Naruto los llamo, cuando voltearon a verlo este señaló el portal por dónde pasaron solo que éste tenía en los costados dos postes de metal y uno de ellos proyectaba un teclado holográfica.

"Solo los adultos con armadura, podemos formar portales cuando queramos dentro de la ciudad. Ustedes niños tendrán que usar los portales que están colocados en lugares específicos de la ciudad y en el teclado solo podrán seleccionar los lugares que no estén restringidos, ¿Entendido?", Naruto explicó lo más sencillo posible.

Los niños asintieron empezando a acostumbrarse a todo ésto.

"Bien", entonces los llevó a un ascensor y selecciono el último piso de los 120 que hay, aunque eran muchos pisos, el ascensor llegó casi al instante. Pero en vez de abrirse, apareció otra pantalla.

Naruto lo miró confundido hasta que recordó. De su espacio artificial sacó un un Scroll (los de RWBY), pero se dió cuenta que los niños también necesitarán uno.

"VEGA-"

 **[Ya los tengo listos, DoomSlayer. Están en tu almacenamiento, además de que los configure para que estén en japonés.]**

Siempre tan eficiente. Materializó otros nueve Scroll y empezó a repartirlos entre los niños.

"¿Que ésto?", Yuichiro, miró el objeto que parecía una pequeña ventana, pero entonces habló con voz cibernética.

[Imprimiendo nuevo usuario], un escáner azul le escaneo la cara, a lo que parpadeo un par de veces.

[Nuevo usuario archivado como ciudadano de Réquiem.] Una fotografía de su cara sorprendida apareció en el Scroll, junto con un poco de información, la cuál ponía.

-Nombre: Yuichiro Amane-

-Edad: 11 años-

-Numero de ciudadano: 231294-

"Esos son Scroll, además de ser sus identificaciones, también actúan como celulares pero con funciones más avanzadas, no los pierdan", Naruto les informó a los pequeños, pero éstos no le prestaron atención, ya que estaban demasiado absortos con sus nuevos Scroll.

"Niños", Naruto gruñó, llamando la atención de los pequeños fuera de los Scroll. "Luego seguirán jugando. Primero tiene que aprender cómo se utilizan."

El soldado colocó su Scroll enfrente de la pantalla holográfica, está lo escaneó y se iluminó de verde, para luego abrirse la puerta. "Hagan esto cuando quieran ingresar."

Él DoomSlayer entró en su antiguo departamento, pero cuando los niños miraron el interior, quedaron maravillados.

"¡Wow!", Yuu exclamó, esto no era un departamento, es un pethause, inclusive podría ser mucho más grande que la casa en la que vivían en sanguinem.

"¡Están bonito!", Himawari no sabía a dónde mirar, desde el diseño de los muebles, a la decoración y los aparatos tecnológicos, es como sacado del programa que veía con su madre, 'casas del futuro'.

"Vamos entren y dejen las mochilas en el centro de la sala."

Naruto observó cómo los niños entraron corriendo para explorar y mirar con asombro su nuevo hogar, dejando sus mochilas en el suelo, mientras que VEGA les explicaba los usos de los aparatos de alta tecnología. Cómo a su hija y Akane, las cuales entraron en lo que suponían que era la cosina, escuchando atentamente lo que les dice VEGA, para dar sentido a los aparatos de cocina avanzados, encontraste con los que están acostumbradas a usar.

Ahora agradecía que los demás capitanes, le insistieran para que aceptara este pethause, ya que lo veía como un desperdició, porque siempre estaba en las líneas principales combatiendo a los engendros del abismo o en el centro de comandó organizando al ejército.

Pero eso le recordó que ya no podía evitar las explicaciones que debía darles a sus hijos y a los huérfanos que son cercanos a ellos.

"¡Niños, venga aquí!", Naruto gritó, en poco tiempo los pequeños se reunieron en la sala, a lo que les hizo una seña para que se sentaran en un sofa circular, mientras que él mismo se sentó en un sillón cercano.

Colocó su casco en una mesita, para luego mirar fijamente a los niños, pensando cómo abordar ésto.

Los niños mientras tanto, empezaron a sentirse nerviosos porque solo se les quedaba viendo. Al no aguantarlo más Yuu gritó.

"¡Viejo, ya estuv-!"

"Fue hace cinco años, ¿verdad?. Yuu tu sabes que era un soldado y que seguido me enviaban a misiones", Naruto interrumpió a su hijo.

Él niño de ojos verdes frunció el ceño, pero de todos modos contesto. "Si. Por eso no llegabas a casa por días y a veces hasta semanas... P-Pero en la última simplemente no volviste."

"..."

Los demás niños solo pudieron guardar silencio.

"Si, mi última misión era rescatar a un político que tenían oculto en un bosque de Asia, pero...", Naruto exhaló un respiro, recordando esa noche. "Pero todo era una trampa, mi escuadrón fue masacrado por un único individuo desde las sombras..."

Los niños empezaron a temblar, pensando que esto se parecía a una historia de terror (no tienen idea).

"Era un vampiro."

Aquí los niños se confundieron.

"¡Pero señor, usted puede matar vampiros!", Kouta exclamó, ya que el padre de Himawari es súper fuerte.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza. "En ese tiempo no tenía las habilidades que poseo ahora. Pero aún así fui capaz de entablar un punto muerto contra el vampiro y llevar nuestra pelea hasta un acantilado. Lo que no esperaba es que hubiera uno segundo, este se coló en mi espalda y me atravesó el estómago con una katana."

Los niños se jadearon horrorizados ante eso. Él por otro lado apretó los dientes recordando a Mahiru.

"En un último intento por sobrevivir, me arrojé del acantilado, callendo en un río", bueno aquí viene la parte difícil de explicar.

"Antes explicar el cómo sobrevivi, tengo que preguntarles, ¿Qué piensan de Réquiem?", Los niños lo miraron confundidos por lo que decidió formular más la cuestión. "Toda esta tecnología, está ciudad y los soldados que vieron. ¿De dónde creen que vinieron?"

Los niños se quedaron pensando pero fue Mikaela quien contesto.

"Es un proyecto súper secreto, una ciudad subterránea que el gobierno construyó", respondió el niño de ojos azules, ya que era lo más lógico.

"Una buena respuesta, pero estas equivocado, ya que está ciudad está bajo tierra por un accidente", le contesto al chico con rasgos similares a los suyos, para luego mirar a su hijo. "Yuu, la forma en que VEGA se dirige a mí, no es solo un apodó."

Yuu se rascó la cabeza por tantas vueltas que su padre le da al asunto. "¡¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con la forma en la que sobreviviste?¡"

"Tiene que ver en la forma y al lugar que llegue", Naruto entrelazó los dedos, preparandose para contarles algo más sorprendente que la existencia de los vampiros. "Solo les pido que tengan la mente abierta."

"Ahora déjenme contarles las historia del **DoomSlayer."**

 **...**

 **-Unas horas después-**

Les a contado su historia, pero no les dijo todo. Cómo su aparente inmortalidad, ya que no cree que sus hijos estén preparados para saber qué su padre ha vivido por Miles de millones de años y que pasó todo ese tiempo en el infierno, en cambio solo piensan que estuvo cinco años en el abismo. Tampoco les contó que mató y devoró a un serafín.

Pero todavía era algo que muchos pensarían que fue sacado de una historia de ciencia ficción.

Todos los niños lo miraban con incredulidad y asombro, los más pequeños y Himawari parecían creerle. Pero su hijo, Mikaela, Chihiro y Akane al ser los mayores parecían ser los más escepticos.

"¡Esperás que creamos todo esto y que las personas que vimos, son extraterrestres!", Yuu gritó incrédulo, pensando que su padre les estaba mintiendo.

 **[Yuichiro Amane. Aunque el término extranjero es precisó para describir a los habitantes de Réquiem. Los centinelas de la noche son 100% humanos. Se ha demostrado que en diferentes dimensiones y planetas existen civilizaciones humanas.]**

Él pelinegro frunció el ceño, la verdad, no es que no creyera en su padre. Es solo que todo es demasiado surrealista, para crearlo así como así.

"¿Así que el infierno realmente existe?", Preguntó Mika, ya que después de pensarlo un poco. Por todo lo que han vivido después del apocalipsis, esto también puede ser real.

 **[El infierno es una dimensión separada a la nuestra. Ese es el lugar de origen de los demonios y todavía se está especulando, si tuvieron que ver con el virus que se desplegó hace cuatro años.]**

"¿E-Entonces ellos vendrán por nosotros?", La pequeña Ako, preguntó asustada. Los vampiros ya eran malos, pero comparado a lo que Naruto les contó sobre los demonios, éstos parecían mucho más tenebrosos.

 **[Es poco probable. Los demonios invaden principalmente civilizaciones que recién están desarrollando la tecnología de teletransporte. A lo que la mayoría de las veces ocasionan una desafortunada conexión con el infierno.]**

"Pero ustedes utilizan teletransportadores, ¿No es peligroso?", Preguntó Mika, ya empezando a comprender todo esto.

"Es diferente, gracias a la tecnología de Argent D'nur, ellos lograron perfeccionar sus portales, evitando la conexión del infierno por completo", Naruto decidió responder la cuestión. Pero entonces captó que hija lo miraba con preocupación.

Himawari al darse cuenta que su padre la miraba, se armó de valor para preguntar. "Otou-chan... ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste en el infierno, es por eso que cambiaste?"

Naruto alzo una ceja. "¿Cambiar?"

"Es que ya no sonríes y tus ojos están tan apagados... ¡No me gusta que estés sufriendo en silencio, somos una familia déjanos ayudarte, por favor!", Himawari término gritando con los ojos cerrados y sus manos apretadas en puños, mientras temblaba.

Naruto agrando un poco los ojos, ya que Himawari nunca le había gritado, pero los suavizó al darse cuenta que la forma con la que ha estado actuando, no es como la que sus hijos recuerdan. Por lo que se levantó y se acercó a su hija, la cuál tenía un brazo de Yuu alrededor de ella intentando consolarla.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, se arrodilló y abrazo a sus hijos de la misma forma de hace cinco años en el momento que les hizo su promesa.

"Perdón por preocuparlos. Pero las cosas que he vivido, no son fáciles de olvidar. Pero quiero que sepan que mi amor por ustedes no a cambiado y que yo siempre los protegeré. Porqué somos una familia."

Himawari devolvió el abrazo al instante, mientras su hermano lo hizo lentamente, ya que no le gustaban los abrazos a menos que fueran de su hermana (siscon).

Mientras ellos compartían un momento de unión familiar. Los huérfanos no pudieron evitar sentirse como una tercera rueda. Ellos siempre han pensado en los hermanos Amane como miembros de su familia, pero ahora que su padre a regresó, tienen a su verdadera familia devuelta, dónde unos huérfanos como ellos no encajan.

Con esos pensamientos deprimentes, Mikaela tomo una decisión que sería los mejor para todos. Cuando él padre se separó de sus hijos, es cuando llamó su atención.

"Señor...", Cuando él hombre de pelo rubio volteo a verlo, fue cuando hizo su solicitud. "Si es posible... Creo que lo mejor sería que nosotros tuviéramos nuestro propio lugar para quedarnos."

Los hermanos Amane quedaron conmocionados por la solicitud del niño rubió. No entiendo porque dijo eso, ya que eso significaría que no vivirían juntos.

"¡Mika, ¿Que diablos estás diciendo?!", Yuu gritó, mirando a los demás huérfanos pero éstos evitaron su mirada.

Al ver esto los ojos de Himawari se empezaron a humedecer. "¿P-Porque ya no quieren estar con nosotros, hicimos algo mal, nos odian ahora?"

"¡No es eso!", Sorprendente la que gritó fue Akane. "Es solo... Que ahora que tienen a su padre, ya no nos necesitan... Es porque nosotros no somos su verdadera familia y ustedes necesitan volver a conectar con su padre". Le dolía decir esas palabras, pero era lo mejor.

"Miren no es que queramos separarnos de ustedes, ya que estoy seguro que seguiremos viéndonos, no importa que ya no vivamos juntos.", Mikaela expresó, estando seguro que seguirían siendo amigos, pero los huérfanos como ellos no podían interferir en esta familia.

Enojado, Yuichiro agarró con fuerza la camiseta del niño de pelo rubio. "¡Déjate de estupideces, cuando fuiste tú quien nos dijo que éramos parte de la familia!"

"Fue en ese tiempo Yuu, pero ahora no están sencillo", Mika apartó la mirada. Ya que este sentimiento es algo que solo un huérfano podría entender.

Naruto por otro lado observaba como los niños discutían. Él entendía los sentimientos de los huérfanos, algo muy insignificante para algunos, pero grande para ellos. En realidad era muy sencillo lo que estaban asiendo.

En algunos ocasiones cuando un huérfano tiene la oportunidad de ser adoptado, este se niega para no ser separado de los demás, por lo que los otros huérfanos utilizan este tipo de estrategias para alentarlos porque saben que tendrá una mejor vida.

Y al parecer estos niños tienen este tipo de mentalidad.

La solución para esta pelea era bastante sencilla, y lo ayudó a tomar una decisión a un pensamiento que a tenido desde hace horas al ver lo cercanos que son sus hijos con estos niños.

Se acercó a los pequeños llamando la atención, detenimiento brevemente él forcejeo de los niños mayores, por lo que habló.

"Entonces... ¿Quieren que los adopté?"

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"""""""Eh?""""""

Tanto los huérfanos como sus hijos se quedaron en shock por sus palabras, con los ojos agrandados y la boca abierta.

"P-ppppero Señor, ust-"

"Quiero saber, si están dispuestos a ser parte de mí familia", Naruto interrumpió a Mikaela, para dejarlo más claro.

"Usted... ¿Realmente quiero adoptarnos?", Akane preguntó aún conmocionada, por este giro de acontecimientos. A lo que Naruto asintió, la chica empezó a temblar. "¿P-Porque quiere hacer esto por nosotros?"

Naruto se acercó a la niña de pelo castaño para empezar acariciarle la cabeza. "Todos ustedes han estado ahí para mis hijos, estando juntos como una verdadera familia, algo por lo que estoy profundamente agradecido."

"Entonces... ¿Quiere ser nuestro nuevo papá?", Fumie preguntó, un extraño sentimiento de esperanza pero a la vez de temor la invadía. En el orfanato Hyakuya, nunca venían parejas que querían adoptar niños, por lo que es algo que nunca a experimentado.

"No puedo obligarlos a que me llamen padre o me vean como a uno. Pero quiero que en algún momento empiezen a pensar en mí como alguien que pueden confiar, y contar cuando tengan problemas o inseguridades", le respondió a la más pequeña.

Mikaela se sentía como todos los demás, pero con el estado actual del mundo tenía que preguntar. "Pero... ¿Cómo vamos hacer esto, señor?"

Naruto tomándolo como una aceptación, habló. "En estos tiempos no se pueden hacer la documentación para el proceso de adopción. Pero aquí en Réquiem es un nuevo inicio para ustedes. VEGA, ya sabes que hacer."

 **[-Afirmativo-... -Proceso completado-... La base de datos ciudadana a sido actualizada.]**

Unos pitidos y una vibración se originaron en los bolsillos de los huérfanos, esto miraron al Marín a lo que éste explicó.

"Por circunstancias del pasado, mis hijos heredaron el apellido de mí amada esposa, y espero que les guste, ya que estoy seguro que a Yuuki le hubiera encantado tenerlos como sus hijos. Vamos vean sus Scroll."

Con su permiso, los huérfanos sacaron sus Scroll de sus bolsillos, y entonces jadearon de sorpresa, solo un cambio mínimo pero con un gran significado.

-Mikaela Amane-

-Akane Amane-

-Chihiro Amane-

-Taichi Amane-

-Ako Amane-

-Kouta Amane-

Y por último.

-Fumie Amane-

Ahora en sus identificaciones ya no son Hyakuya, ahora son parte de la familia Amane.

Mikaela se quedó viendo fijamente su nuevo nombre, nunca espero que esto sucedería alguna vez. Saito siempre le había dicho que eran buenos niños por lo que pronto serían adoptados, pero sabía que era mentira ya que ninguna pareja visitaba el orfanato.

Pero egoístamente él pensaba que era lo mejor. Así la familia no sería separada, pero notaba como los demás veían a los niños con sus padres cuando pasaban por la calle. Era una mirada de anelo. Pero eso también significaría tener que separarse de los demás, algo que ninguno quería.

Pero ahora, todos fueron adoptados, formando parte de esta nueva familia, sin necesidad de dejar a la antigua. Todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Pero la mirada de su nuevo padre no tenía duda alguna.

Su mirada se nubló, entonces escuchó varios sollozos, mirando vio a Akane y los otros niños llorando, pero no de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Al ver los, no puedo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, este sentimiento era demasiado abrumador, ¿Realmente era posible ser tan feliz?

Akane ya no pudo soportalo más y para sorpresa del adulto, esta lo abrazó y siguiendo el ejemplo sus nuevos hijos también se lanzaron a él mientras lloraban. Yuichiro y Himawari se unieron poco después, la niña diciendo que es él mejor papá del mundo, pero entré sollozos apenas si la escuchó.

Soltó un suspiro, empezando a consolar a los niños.

...

 **[2 horas después.]**

Naruto observó cómo dormían todos sus hijos, los biológicos y los que acaba de adoptar.

Cuando logro calmar a sus nuevos hijos. Les dijo a todos que tomarán una ducha, lo bueno era que había dos baños, por lo que las niñas y los niños se asearon por separado.

Mientras ellos se duchaban, tiró o mejor dicho desintegró la ropa de ganado y los abrigos viejos. Tuvo que revisar en la base de datos si había ropa adecuada para sus hijos, ya que en Argent D'nur no a habido niños durante siglos desde antes que los conociera.

Al parecer, uno de los inconvenientes de ser súper humanos como los centinelas nocturnos, es su muy baja natalidad, tal vez su semi inmortalidad tenía algo que ver con eso.

Volviendo a la ropa, encontró algunas que extrañamente parecían uniformes de instituto. Pantalones y camisetas negras para los niños y vestidos rojos con adornos blancos para las niñas, no importa si no eran su talla, éstos se ajustan al tamaño. Aunque puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio las propiedades del uniforme, cuyos materiales fácilmente resisten los proyectiles de alto calibre, incluso la ropa interior era igual de resistente... Bien es bueno que pusieran empeño en la protección de los niños.

Le encargó a VEGA que les diera a los niños sus nuevas vestimentas cuando terminarán de ducharse.

En poco tiempo volvieron a la sala principal. Sus hijas parecían encantadas con su nueva vestimenta, mientras que a sus hijos les daba igual. Bueno él puede entender eso.

Con eso listo, Himawari y Akane decidieron probar la nueva cocina para hacer la cena, no se acercaron a los aparatos que no sabían que hacían y solo usaban cosas con las que tenían familiaridad como lo que suponían que era una estufa. Así que hicieron curry... ¿¡Otra vez!?

Cuando terminaron, les dijo a los pequeños que había suficientes habitaciones para que escojan la suya propia para que fueran a dormir cuando notó la hora y que algunos empezaron a bostezar. Pero éstos le suplicaron que querían dormir juntos solo por esta noche a lo cual accedió, pero solo esta noche, ya no están en la ciudad de los vampiros por lo que ya no tienen que tener miedo de dormir solos.

Ahora están profundamente dormidos pacíficamente. Yuichiro con los brazos extendidos con Ako y Kouta acurrucados a sus lados, mientras que Fumie estaba encima de él. Chihiro y Taichi también estaban en los costados de Mikaela, mientras que Akane abrazaba por la cintura a Himawari está sosteniendo a guy-chan después de sacarlo de su mochila y lavarlo después de cinco años acumulando polvo.

Con una última mirada a sus hijos. Oprimio el panel holográfico al lado de la entrada y de inmediato una puerta deslizable cerró la habitación.

Salió de su departamento y dijo. "VEGA, has un portal hacía el puesto de mando", un portal se formó enfrente de él por el cual entro. Pero apareció en la recepción, aunque ya tenía una idea del porque debería entrar por la puerta en vez de aparecer directamente ahí.

 _"Al parecer, ya se encuentran adentro",_ pensó dejando escapar un suspiro. Sin perder más el tiempo se acercó como la gran puerta deslizable se abrió.

En él interior todo seguía igual a excepción que ahora había díez centinelas nocturnos alrededor de la plataforma que mostraba un holograma a escala de Réquiem, todos ellos en posición de firmes, saludando su llegada, cinco en cada lado. Estos eran los capitanes de las divisiones.

Naruto observó a los capitanes y de cómo sus armaduras tenían diferentes diseños y color diferentes que de los centinelas de menor rango.

Con pasó firme se acercó a su lugar en el centro dónde podría ver ambos grupos. "Primero que nada. Me alegra volverlos a verlos, confío que VEGA ya les habrá contado todo."

Los capitanes asintieron, ya sabiendo que era mejor enfocarse en los problemas actuales, en vez de compadecerse por todo lo que pasó él capitán de la primera división cuando Argent D'nur cayó.

"Bien, con eso resuelto, nuestro próximo objetivo es llevar a Réquiem a la superficie, pero no podemos hacerlo a la ligera por qué hay una ciudad justo arriba y puede que haya sobrevivientes", expresó Naruto.

"Comandante", él capitán de la sexta división, él cual usaba una armadura oscura con líneas violetas, se quitó su casco revelando a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos de igual color. "Ya he enviado a un par de equipos de mí escuadrón para que investiguen la superficie, en un par de días ya deberían de terminar de explorar cada rincón de la ciudad."

Naruto asintió, ya había pensado en eso. Entonces paso su atención a un capitán que también tenía una armadura negra solo que con detalles rojo carmesí. "Capitán de la quinta división, necesitaré que uno de tus centinelas se infiltre en la capital principal de los vampiros, sanguinem."

Él capitán se quitó su casco, revelando características similares al anterior capitán, solo que éste tenía dos lágrimas marcando su rostro, pero se notaba que éstos dos podrían ser hermanos.

"Si me permite, me gustaría llevar esta infiltración por mi mismo", solicito él capitán de pelo negro.

Naruto lo pensó, él conocía muy bien las habilidades de todos los capitanes, por lo que el riesgo sería casi inexistente si lleva acabo este pedido. "Esta bien, estás autorizado para llevar acabó esta misión personalmente."

"Entendido."

"Comandante, debo informarle que necesitaremos aumentar la producción de alimentos, ya que pronto tendremos un aumento de población", sugirió un capitán a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

"También deberemos verificar la condición del ecosistema, y si las plantas y animales de nuestro planeta son compatibles con la fauna del suyo, comandante", informó una capitán.

Naruto asintió, ya que había muchas cosas que hacer. "También tenemos que educar a los niños, ya que la cultura de Argent D'nur, es mucho más avanzada a la de mi mundo."

 **[Si me permite, DoomSlayer]** , VEGA intervino de repente, pero nadie se sorprendió. **[Ya he actualizado el sistema educativo de Argent D'nur, para que los niños aprendan desde lo más básico, en especial el idioma D'NUR.]**

"VEGA tiene un buen punto", comentó otro capitán femenino. "Habla una barrera de idioma, por lo que nosotros también deberíamos aprender las lenguas principales de este mundo, para facilitar la comunicación con los niños que rescatemos."

Los demás capitanes estuvieron de acuerdo, ya que facilitaría su comunicación con los niños que rescatarán.

"Bien creo que eso sería todo por el momento, una vez que estemos en la superficie, nos ocuparemos de los demás pendientes como la defensa", Naruto se dirigió a su escritorio. "Pueden retirarse."

Los capitanes saludaron y empezaron a salir del puesto de comandó para llevar acabó sus trabajos.

Cuando todos salieron, Naruto se sentó en su silla, miró por la ventana y aunque estaba todo oscuro porque están bajo tierra, ya puede imaginarse cómo será la vista una vez estén en la superficie.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que se sentía tan calmado. Durante milenios solo era una máquina de matar con una rabia interminable para desgarrar a todo demonio que se le cruze.

Pero ahora está más tranquilo, principalmente porque por fin se volvió a encontrar con sus queridos hijos y ellos no necesitan un berseker, si no a su padre y Réquiem a su comandante.

Esta vez se asegurará de protegerlos.

...

 **-Dos días después-**

Para Yuu y sus hermanos han sido los dias más relajantes que han tenido desde hace años. Ahora cada quién tiene su propio cuarto, aún si no les importa seguir durmiendo juntos, saben que ya no es necesario que lo hagan y que como fueran creciendo cada quién ocuparía su privacidad. Lo único negativo que encuéntra es que su padre no les ha permitido salir del departamento. Mientras que él salía por horas.

No le gustaba, pero VEGA les dijo que todos los adultos están ocupados con los preparativos para llevar toda la ciudad a la superficie, aunque todavía no les han dicho cómo.

Tampoco es que se aburrieran, ya que su nuevo hogar es más que grande para no sentirse sofocados, además de que había muchos aparatos tecnológicos para usar.

Aunque VEGA no les permitía utilizar, los que podrían ser potencialmente peligrosos. Pero todavía hay varías cosas con las que podrían entretenerse, juegos que fueron creados hace siglos antes de que Argent D'nur se concentrará solo en su fuerza militar.

Por lo que cada quién estaba haciendo lo suyo como Fumie y Kouta los cuales estaban sentados en la sala viendo una pantalla holográfica que estaba reproduciendo un espectáculo animado con el título de RWBY, al parecer de un grupo de chicas con poderes que luchan contra unos monstruos.

La verdad, es que no le encuentra lo entretenido a ese show, ya que en la vida real hay monstruos como los jinetes del apocalipsis o los vampiros. Y si lo que su padre dijo es verdad, entonces hay cosas mucho peores que estos dos.

Pero tal vez son los movimientos llamativos, lo que entretienen a los más pequeños.

Luego están Ako y Taichi, los cuales se toparon con un robot que se parecía a un perro, este estaba desactivado, pero VEGA les ayudó a reiniciarlo, y ahora se divertían con el robot, lanzando la pelota como si fuera un perro de verdad, pero debía admitir que se comporta como uno de verdad, decidieron llamarlo atom.

Por otro lado Himawari, Akane y Chihiro estaban en la cocina, utilizando unos artilugios para cocinar, como algo parecido a un microondas con un tubo en la parte superior por dónde se meten los ingredientes y estos son pelados y cortados con láser en el diseño que elijan.

También estaban viendo recetas de cocina de Argent D'nur, para los ingredientes que su padre trajo, ya que en algún momento se acabaran sus provisiones... Pero las cosas que trajo son diferentes a las que están acostumbrados. Cómo algo parecido a un durazno, solo de color rojo y del tamaño de un melón, cuando lo probó, sabía a una combinación de plátano, sandía y manzana, con otro sabor que no supo describir, pero extrañamente sabía bien.

Trajo también carne, pero prefirió no preguntar de qué animales eran.

Por último, estaba jugando con Mikaela, utilizando sus Scroll, en ellos encontraron un juego de cartas de fantasía medieval llamado Gwynt. Leyendo como jugar, parecía lo bastante fácil de entender a diferencia de todo lo demás, tan solo tenía que escojer un mazo de cartas que representan uno de los cuatro reinos.

Lo que no esperaban es que dos dispositivos salieran de sus Scroll y que éstos se unieran, formando un tablero y que este formara un campo de batalla holografico en miniatura muy realista, y que atraves de sus Scroll seleccionarán una carta y que él personaje apareciera en el tablero, algo bastante genial.

Ahora llegamos a ésto.

"¡Ahora selecciono a la 'Moira: Tejedora' la cual invoca a sus hermanas, sumándose a mi ejército, el cual ahora es superior al tuyo. Estas perdido Mika!", Bramó Yuu colocando su última carta de victoria, superando en gran medida al ejército del rubió.

"¡No tan rápido Yuu-chan!", Contrarrestó Mika, él cual todavía tenía dos cartas. "¡Carta trampa, 'Escarcha heladora!"

Yuu jadeó por como la fuerza de su ejército disminuía, pero como ya no tenía cartas, nuevamente fue turno de Mika. "¡Ahora invocó al 'Principe Stennis'!"

"¡Pero esa carta se sumará a mis fuerzas, y las dos que te permite sacar, no garantiza que te ayuden!"

"¡Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar!"

Con las dos nuevas cartas él niño de ojos azules hizo su última jugada. "¡Colocó otra 'Balista'!", La catapulta se unió a las otras cuatro que tenía en el tablero.

"¡Ja, mis fuerzas todavía superan a las tuyas!", Él pelinegro se regodeo.

"¡No te confíes. Utilizó 'Cuerno de comandante' en mis balistas, duplicando su fuerza!", Ahora él ejército de Mika él cual contaba también con arqueros, era superior al de Yuichiro.

"Noooooo!" Yuu gritó dramáticamente, por como el tablero cobro vida, y el ejército de Mika masacraba al suyo.

Entonces apareció el nombre de Mikaela en el tablero con fuegos artificiales y todo. Con letras fabulosas ponía 'GANASTE'.

"¡Felicidades Mika!"

"¡Eso fue fantástico!"

"¡Yo también quiero jugar!"

"¡Ánimo Yuu, siempre hay una próxima vez!"

"¡Guau, Guau!"

Ako, Taichi, Kouta y Fumie, dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo, para ver el duelo épico de los niños mayores. Mientras que atom se levantó en dos patas y ladra por la victoria del rubió.

"Con ésto son 3 a 1, a favor mío", Mika observó cómo él pelinegro dejo caer su Scroll y se recostó de espaldas. "Tu problema Yuu-chan, es que confías demasiado en el ataque, desechando las cartas con efecto."

"Si, si, si", Yuu respondió despedidamente.

"¿Quieres jugar otra vez?"

"No así está bien", volteó su cuerpo para ver la puerta del ascensor. "Él viejo todavía no llega y se fue desde esta mañana, antes de que todos despertaramos."

"Debe estar muy ocupado, después de todo por lo que VEGA nos dijo, él dirige toda la ciudad, lo que debe de ser muy difícil", respondió Mikaela, mientras les enseña a jugar Gwynt a los más pequeños.

Yuu se sentó de nuevo. "Si pero quiero saber, ¿Cuando me va enseñar a matar vampiros?", Se rascó detrás de su cabeza.

"Creó que había dicho que nos enseñaría a defendernos. No a matar vampiros", Mika contesto con una gota de sudor en su frente, por como su mejor amigo y hermano todavía parecía obsesionado con la idea de cazar vampiros, viendo que ya no hay necesidad ahora que toda la familia está a salvó.

"Es lo mismo", contrarrestó tercamente.

""""No, no lo es"""", todos los niños contestaron, apoyando al rubió obteniendo una mueca del pelinegro, provocando que todos se rieran.

Entonces Himawari, Chihiro y Akane salieron de unos de los pasillos, ya habiendo terminado de cocinar.

"¿De qué se ríen todos?" Chihiro preguntó, entonces captó la expresión de Yuu, entendiendo todo. "Otra vez, ¿jactando que va a matar vampiros?", Negó con la cabeza, ajustando sus gafas.

"Deberías dejar de pensar así onii-chan, no te hace bien", Himawari reprendió a su hermano mayor, pero este volteo a otro lado, por lo que la niña de ojos azules dejo escapar un suspiro. "Ha, deja de ser tan terco."

"La comida está lista, lavense las manos y vayan a la cocina", Akane entonces miró con preocupación al ascensor. "Me preguntó si tú padre vendrá a comer, me preocupa que no se alimenté adecuadamente", sin saber que él DoomSlayer y los centinelas nocturnos no necesitan sustento durante semanas o incluso meses.

Himawari miró a chica de pelo castaño con un puchero. "¡Akane, mí Otou-chan también es tu padre ahora!"

Akane soltó una risa nerviosa. "Perdón, es que todavía es un poco vergonzoso llamarlo así", y no es la única, Mikaela, Taichi y Chihiro, todavía se dirigen a él como Señor Naruto. Mientras que los más pequeños ya lo llaman papá, tou-sama o padre.

"Bueno eso ya lo dejaremos para después, ahora hay que comer", Mikaela interrumpió para no incomodar más a Akane. Ayudando a Yuu a levantarse.

Pero de repente las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Revelando a Naruto solo que sin su traje Pretor puesto.

Ahora vestía una camiseta blanca de manga larga, juntó con guantes del mismo color, unos pantalones negro y botas de combate. Una vista nueva para los niños.

Akane se ruborizó sin saber porque y se preguntó si Mika se vería así cuando fuera mayor, a lo que rápidamente se golpeó las mejillas y negó con la cabeza, cubriéndose la cara de vergüenza, los más pequeños miraron confundidos a su hermana mayor.

Yuu fue quien hizo la pregunta. "Padre, ¿Dónde está tú armadura?"

"Esta en mí espacio de almacenamiento", Naruto le respondió a su hijo.

Los niños asintieron, especulando que es el lugar, de dónde saca todas sus cosas de la nada.

"¿Ya han comido?"

"No, apenas íbamos a comer", Himawari contesto.

Naruto asintió, "bien vayan a comer, ya que vamos a salir."

Aquí los niños se sorprendieron.

"Espera, ¿A dónde vamos?", Preguntó Yuu, esperando que les dé una respuesta rápida.

"Les diré una vez terminen de comer"

Por su puesto que su padre le haría esperar, por lo menos no será por horas.

"Señor Naruto, ya tengo su plató listo, debe tener hambre", Akane dijo para que comiera con ellos.

 _"Realmente no",_ penso Naruto, pero tampoco iba a desperdiciar los esfuerzos de la pelicastaña y de Himawari.

...

Todos estaban en el comedor, sentados alrededor de una gran mesa lo suficientemente ancha para que todos coman cómodamente.

Ya habían terminado de comer y agradeció que no fuera curry otra vez. Sus hijas realmente tenían talento, para dominar algunos platillos de Argent D'nur en tan poco tiempo.

"Bien, ya terminamos entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?", Yuichiro siempre siendo el más impaciente.

Naruto revisó sus guantes, ya que no quería quitárselos para que sus hijos no vean sus cicatrices y empiezen a sentirse incómodos. Pero para la pregunta de su hijo, simplemente contesto.

"A la escuela."

"..."

"..."

""""""!Eh!""""""

Los niños exclamaron, por lo que los miró con una ceja levantada. "¿Qué?, ¿Pensaron que iban a quedarse todo él tiempo en el pethause?"

Ahora los niños se avergonzaron, fue Mikaela quien contesto. "Bueno, es que no nos habías dejado salir."

"¿Y adónde irían?, Estamos bajo tierra y la mayoría de los edificios no son lugares para jugar, es por eso que estábamos preparando los institutos de Argent D'nur y otros lugares, para ustedes."

Los niños guardaron silencio, entonces Akane preguntó. "¿Para nosotros?"

Los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron un poco. "Son solo niños, todavía tienen mucho que aprender, yo solo puedo guiarlos en el camino, depende de ustedes lo que quieran hacer en el futuro, algo que los vampiros les habían quitado."

No dijeron nada, ya que es verdad, ellos sabían que en Sanguinem hubieran tenido ningún futuro, los mayores sabían que a cierta edad los obligarian a procrear, inclusive con un desconocido para mantener la población del ganado, y como la sangre de los que no son vírgenes no les gusta a la mayoría de los vampiros, en algún momento serían sacrificados como animales.

Yuu apretó los puños, no tanto por él si no por Himawari y sus otras hermanas. Miro a su padre. "¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a matar vampiros?"

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza. "Yuu, quiero que borres esas ideas de tu cabeza, de ir directamente a matar vampiros cuando pienses que te has vuelto fuerte, acepta que todavía eres un niño."

"¡Pero-!"

"Pero si quieres saber. Uno de los cursos es de autodefensa y manejo de armas.", Naruto notó como unos les entusiasmo ese concepto, de pelear y utilizar armas. "Se que algunos no les gustará, pero ustedes ahora saben lo peligroso que es el mundo, y me sentiré más cómodo si saben defenderse, inclusive si yo o uno de los centinelas no estamos cerca."

"Olviden todo lo que los vampiros les han dicho. Los humanos tenemos la capacidad de vencer a depredadores que nos superan en fuerza, utilizando todo lo que tenemos a nuestra disposición y al final nosotros terminamos cazando al depredador."

Los niños miraron a su padre con admiración, esas palabras, no solo los motivaron también les dieron esperanza.

Viendo que ahora todos están decididos, decidió que ya era hora de irse. Pero antes recogieron sus platos para ponerlos en el lavatrastes automático, y recoger cualquier desorden que hayan hecho.

Ako y Taichi llevaron al perro de metal a una esquina de la sala de estar.

"Descansa", con ese comandó que dijo Ako, atom se hizo bolita y se desactivo, para que nos los esperé.

Pero entonces Taichi escuchó un golpe en frente de ellos, pero ahí solo había una pared. Por lo que no le dió importancia y estaba apunto de irse.

Pero otra vez se escuchó el ruido y Ako también lo escucho, cruzaron miradas confundidos, para luego volver a ver la pared mirándola detenidamente.

¡De repente una mano azul brillante salió de ella!

"¡Haaaaaa!

"¡Kyaaaaa!

Corrieron asustados hacia los demás. Aunque no vieron a Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa?", Preguntó Yuu, como Ako abrazo a Akane, temblando de miedo. Taichi jadeó recuperando el aliento y respondió.

"¡A-algo apareció, una mano brillante salió de la pared!"

"¿Una mano?, Yuu levantó una ceja.

"¿Seguro que no era otro aparato extraño?, hay muchos que no hemos usado después de todo", Mikaela intentó tranquilizarlo.

"Se lo que ví... ¡Haaaaaa, ahí está otra vez!", Señaló detrás de ellos.

Volteron pero no vieron nada.

Mikaela puso una mano en el hombro de Taichi. "Mira se que han ávido muchos cambios per-"

"¡Kyaaaaa, algo me tocó el pie!", Himawari gritó de miedo, saltando para abrazar a su hermano

"¡Haaaaaa, a mí también!", Kouta gritó.

Ahora los niños se juntaron, mirando alrededor con miedo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

Los niños gritaron, pero se calmaron cuando vieron que era Naruto quién estaba entrando en la sala, estos rápidamente corrieron para con él y le contaron todo.

"¿Una mano azul brillante?", Naruto arqueó una ceja, los niños asintieron. A lo que solo pudo suspirar con cansancio. Se adentro más a la sala, mientras que Himawari le dijo que tenga cuidado.

Naruto miró alrededor. "Zuellni, no te escondas, estás asustando a los niños."

Unos segundos pasaron. De repente del piso, salió una mano y luego otra, los niños temblaron de temor al ver esto, aunque luego fue confusión al ver todo lo que salió o mejor dicho quién.

Parecía una niña de la edad de Fumie, solo que un poco más pequeña, no lleva ropa, tal vez por qué no había necesidad ya que todo su cuerpo hasta la cabeza es de color azul pálido, incluso su cabello largo, además de que brillaba un poco sin incomodar la vista, pero por sobre todo ella... ¡Estaba flotando!

La ahora identificada como Zuellni, flotó alrededor del hombre rubio, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara.

"¿Dormiste?", Asintió. "Tus hermanas, también ya despertaron", negó con la cabeza e hizo un puchero.

Naruto rodó los ojos. "Bien. Me alegró de verte también."

Zuellni al escuchar esto sonrió brillantemente y abrazo al DoomSlayer, a lo que éste le acarició la cabeza.

"Niños vengan, quiero presentarles a alguien."

Los niños dudaron un poco, pero se acercaron viendo a la niña azúl brillante, flotando junto a su padre.

"Bien niños, ella es Zuellni", se las señaló con un movimiento de su palma. "Y ellos Zuellni, son mis hijos", entonces los presentó a cada uno.

Zuellni flotó alrededor de ellos siempre con su sonrisa infantil, para luego sorprenderlos cuando empezó a abrazarlos uno por uno. Y alejarse para flotar al lado de Naruto. Mientras que los niños estaban conmocionados por el abrazo.

No fue como abrazar a otra persona. La única forma que pueden llegar a describirlo, es como si hubieran agarrado un poste de alto voltaje con sus manos, pero para todo pronóstico, no causó daño, más bien se sintió extremadamente bien.

Naruto solo observó un poco divertido la reacción de sus hijos por el abrazo de Zuellni. Hasta que salieron de ello.

"Veo que les gustó."

Yuichiro se aclaró la cabeza para gritar. "¡Papá, ¿Qué es ella?!", Preguntó confundido.

"Bueno... Primero tienen que saber que energía utiliza Réquiem, esto lo iban a aprender en el instituto. Pero por la visita inesperada de Zuellni", está lo volvió a abrazar. "Es mejor que lo sepan ahora. VEGA explicarles."

 **[Entendido. Réquiem o en general Argent D'nur, antes de su destrucción. Utilizan una nueva forma de energía, conocida como Argent. El plasma Argent es incalculablemente mas poderoso que la energía nuclear, la energía Argent va más allá de la ciencia tradicional y se adentra en el reino de la Teoría del campo de energía espiritual. desgraciadamente está solo se generaba en el infierno, por lo tanto era extremadamente peligrosa para los humanos, si no era purificada. Pero estudios arqueológicos revelaron que los D'nuritas descubrieron ocho fuentes de energía Argent pura, la cual no es perjudicial para los humanos o la naturaleza.]**

"Pero eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver con Zuellni?", Mikaela preguntó, observó cómo su nuevo papá miró a la chica brillante la cual le sonreía en su dirección, por lo que tuvo una epifanía. "Zuellni es una de las fuentes de poder." Soprendiendo a los demás niños.

 **[Exacto.** **Zuellni** **es una de los ocho espectros, elementales que producen energía Argent sin límites por solo existir. Sabrán que por ésto son codiciadas por el infierno. Pero ellas no son violentas por naturaleza, es por eso que buscaron la protección de los D'nuritas y a cambió les permitieron usar su energía. Así nació la orden de los Centinelas nocturnos.]**

Los niños procesaron está información, pero Yuu tuvo una duda. "¿Pero no sé cansarán si utilizan demasiado de su energía?"

 **[No deberías preocuparte, Yuichiro Amane. Cómo ya había dicho, los Espectros tienen una cantidad infinita de energía Argent. Las instalaciones de Réquiem fueron hechas para absorber la energía que inconscientemente liberan y aún así las cuatro producen más de la necesitada por la ciudad y fuerza militar, simplemente quedándose en los hogares especialmente construidos para ellas o cuando vagan por la ciudad.]**

Yuu no dijo nada, aunque se preguntó si los Espectros son más fuertes que los vampiros.

"Disculpe", Akane vacilante levantó su mano, al darse cuenta de algo. "VEGA dijo que aquí hay cuatro, ¿Qué pasó con las otras?"

Se arrepintió de haber preguntado, al ver como Zuellni perdió su sonrisa, y la expresión de Naruto se tornó más oscura. Se iba a disculpar, pero este respondió su pregunta.

"Los demonios es lo que pasó, capturaron a cuatro y... Ellas ya no están vivas", todavía se acuerda, después de todo fue hace poco. Cuándo vio como esos hermosos seres fueron deformados en abominaciones por esos malditos demonios, lo único que pudo hacer por ellas para detener su sufrimiento, fue absorberlas con el Crisol.

Por otro lado los niños se horrorizaron al saber esto, miraron con pesar a Zuellni, no esperando que su expresión muestre tanta tristeza.

"Entonces ella también perdió parte de su familia", Yuu murmuró, porque él también sintió esa tristeza cuando su madre murió y pensaba que su padre estaba muerto.

Mikaela que quiso salir de este tema difícil para todos, preguntó. "Señor Naruto, ¿Porque Zuellni y sus hermanas, las llaman Espectros?"

Himawari se unió al escapé de Mika. "Si porque. Para mí no parecen espectros."

Fumie se unió con emoción, "¡Si, Zuellni parece más una hada!", Los otros niños estuvieron de acuerdo.

Naruto agradeció el cambio de tema. "Lo creas o no, hace mucho tiempo hubo una votación entre los centinelas, para decidir cómo llamarlas, hasta que solo quedaron Espectros o Hadas. Pero en ese tiempo había más centinelas varones y estos no querían ser recordados como 'Centinelas Nocturnos Guardianes de las Hadas', es por eso que aunque no es lo mejor para describirlas se eligió Espectros por voto popular."

"Oh, oh", los niños asintieron sabiamente, entendiendo el punto y alabando la sabiduría de los que votaron. Pero las niñas no les gustó esto.

"¡Eso es machista!", Gritó Himawari, con sus hermanas estando de acuerdo.

"Bueno aunque no me importa mucho como las llamen, debo admitir que sería vergonzoso que me llamen protector de las hadas", respondió él DoomSlayer de forma despreocupada, pero esto solo ocasionó que las chicas lo mirarán de forma intensa y que Zuellni inflara sus mejillas, para empezar a golpearlo con sus pequeñas manos, obviamente no le dolía pero si se volvía molestó, pero decidió ignorarlo.

"Bien suficiente, es hora de tengan un tour por el instituto en el que van a estudiar", Naruto miró a Zuellni que seguía golpeando pero ya no con una mueca, sino con una sonrisa porque le divertía hacerlo. "¿Quieres acompañarnos?"

Zuellni negó con la cabeza, alejándose un poco. "Vas haber a tus hermanas por si puedes despertarlas", él Espectro asintió emocionada.

"Bueno luego te veo entonces."

Zuellni asintió y agitó sus manos despidiéndose, los niños las agitaron devuelta con unas sonrisas, ya les gustaba Zuellni, y miraron con asombro cómo está voló hacia una pared pero en vez de estrellarse, está pasó sobre ella como si la pared de metal o una aleación desconocida estuviera hecha de agua.

"Bien vámonos, hay que pasar por el portal que está en la resección del edificio", Naruto se levantó.

""""Si!"""", Los niños lo siguieron.

...

 **-Instituto 01-**

El grupo salió del portal, para luego seguir a su padre por los anchos pasillos, el lugar era bastante impresionante con el mismo diseñó que los edificios que han visitado hasta ahora, pero con sus variantes.

Aunque ahora veían pasar algunos centinelas nocturnos con sus imponentes armaduras blancas, éstos se detenían para saludar a Naruto con su mano en su frente antes de seguir su camino, mostrando el decoró para él comandante. Todavía era impresionante que su padre este a cargo de toda esta ciudad.

En poco tiempo llegaron a una de las muchas puertas, está se abrió, revelando un salón de clases bastante amplio, este tenía una docena de filas acomodadas en forma cilíndrica, cada asiento estaba separado uno del otro por una ventana, además de tener sus pantallas holográficas.

 **[Bien niños, cada una tome un asiento. Al hacerlo, verán un Focus al lado de su teclado.]**

Los niños obedecieron, se sentaron en la sexta y séptima fila. Pero no sabían que era ese 'Focus', que VEGA mencionó. Entonces captaron algo que parecía un triángulo blanco de solo unas cuantas pulgadas de ancho.

"¿Qué es esto?", Preguntó Mika, estudiando el pequeño dispositivo.

 **[Ese es el Focus. Un dispositivo neuronal multitarea. Para utilizarlo, tienen que colocarlo por encima de su oreja derecha.]**

Los niños siguieron las especificaciones de la I.A.

Al hacerlo el Focus se pegó en sus cabezas, jadearon cuando sintieron como si algo hizo conexión, un anillo se formó alrededor del triángulo, para luego mirar con asombro cómo ahora veían todo en una nueva perspectiva.

Es como si una cúpula se formó alrededor de ello, veían pantallas y letras holográficas cuando se enfocaban en un objeto, incluso al verse él uno al otro veían una especie de aura a su alrededor.

 **[Veo que les gusta la visión 3D],** los niños salieron levemente de su asombro, cuándo el logo de VEGA apareció de la nada en su visión. **[Este y otros funcionamientos del Focus, los ayudarán a comprender con más eficacia sus estudios y otras cosas.]**

 **[Ahora sólo cubriremos lo necesario. Mañana a las siete comenzará su verdadera educación con un horario de diez horas, con sus respectivos descansos. Espero que no haya objeción.]**

Los niños no objetaron, algunos incluso estaban ansiosos.

 **[Bien, comenzaremos de una vez.]**

 **...**

 **-Puesto de comando- Seis horas después-**

Ya había terminado el tour de sus hijos por todo el instituto, a lo que rápidamente los llevo a su hogar y los preparo para que fueran a dormir, ya que mañana se tendrían que levantar temprano para iniciar sus estudios.

Aunque quedó preocupado cuando les hicieron un chequeo médico y psicológico. La Tercera unidad que está a cargo de ese sector, le informaron que todos sus hijos presentan anomalías en sus cuerpos y mente, por lo que necesitarán hacerles más estudios.

Pero él aún tenía mucho trabajo. Cómo lo que él capitán del sexto escuadrón le estaba mostrando.

"En toda la ciudad de Shizuoka solo hay una ubicación en la que se confirmó la presencia de los vampiros", él capitán de armadura negra le mostró imágenes de la universidad shizuoka.

Todas de diferentes ángulos, algunas térmicas, otras que captan la energía o por puntos rojos utilizando el radar a una escala 3D.

"¿Cuántos vampiros hay?", Preguntó, mirando los hologramas.

"Veinte vampiros en total y por la clasificación que mí hermano nos envío, estos parecen ser de baja categoría", informó, para luego mostrarle otras imágenes pero las de radar mostraban una gran cantidad de puntos azules.

"Al parecer mantienen a un total de ochenta niños en cautiverio en las aulas y el gimnasio."

Naruto asintió, pero no dijo nada para que prosiga.

"Planeó ir en este instante juntó con mí teniente y tres de mis centinelas a la superficie, comprobar el terreno para matar a los vampiros con sigilo de esa forma evitar cualquier daño para los niños. Sería mejor atacar de día y con muchos más centinelas, pero esta es una buena oportunidad de medir las capacidades de los vampiros de baja categoría."

Naruto entendió esto. Él ya sabía la fuerza de los vampiros de baja categoría y de dos nobles. Pero sabe que él mismo no es normal entre los otros superhumanos, pero esta seguro que un centinela nocturno puede vencer a un vampiro de baja categoría y los capitanes o los tenientes tal vez estén a la par contra nobles. Por lo que está misión no presentará ningún problema si es hecha por un capitán y su teniente.

Pero ya han sido días desde la última vez que mató algo, por lo que aprovechará para desahogarse.

"Yo también iré."

"¿Comandante?"

"Quiero estirarme un poco, matar a esos vampiros aliviará mí aburrimiento."

Él capitán miró por unos segundos al comandante antes de sacudir la cabeza con un poco de humor.

"Veo que estos milenios solo te han hecho más imprudente, Naruto."

Él rubio puso los ojos en blanco, para luego recordar que siempre se llevó así con el capitán de la sexta división, es alguien podía considerarse como un amigo.

"Eso es lo que me mantuvo vivo por eónes", se levantó de dónde estaba sentado y al mismo tiempo su armadura se materializó sobre su cuerpo.

Él capitán asintió. "Ya colocamos un dispositivo de anclaje en un edificio lo bastante alejado de la percepción de los vampiros, vamos sígame", un portal se abrió detrás de él, por lo que entró.

Naruto entró poco después.

 **Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **-Shizuoka-**

Todo estaba en completá oscuridad en la ciudad, ni siquiera la luz de la luna y las estrellas podían deshacerse de las tinieblas, ya que había nubes negras que las bloqueaban.

En la terraza de un edificio alejado a varios manzanas de la universidad, se encontraban cuatro centinelas nocturnos, hay que destacar que la armadura de uno de ellos era de color rojo metálico.

Los tres soldados de armadura blanca se encontraban en guardia, armados con un fusil de luz. Mientras que él teniente, veía una pantalla holográfica que se proyectaba atraves de su brazo derecho, el cual estaba elevado al nivel de su pecho.

En ese momento, el dispositivo de anclaje que estaba en el suelo se activó, formando un portal.

Vieron como él capitán de su escuadrón salió. Lo que no esperaban era la aparición del capitán comandante. Pero tampoco fue sorprendente, ya que recuerdan que él DoomSlayer, siempre estaba en las líneas de frente, cuándo los demonios lanzaban un ataque a gran escala.

"¿Cómo está la situación, teniente?", Preguntó él capitán de su división.

"Despliegue a un par de drones invisibles, para no perder la ubicación de los enemigos", él teniente presionó un par de comandos a su pantalla, y un momento después, en medio de los centinelas se formó un holograma a escala de la universidad, con los vampiros detallados y moviéndose a tiempo real.

"Hay tres vampiros en la azotea, un grupo de cuatro patrulla el exterior, cuatro parejas de vampiros recorren los pasillos y otros tres parecen revisar el equipo que utilizan para extraer la sangre de los niños."

"¿Qué pasó con los últimos dos vampiros?", Preguntó él DoomSlayer, cruzando los brazos.

Él teniente tomó un respiro. "Ellos recién ingresaron al gimnasio... Dónde tienen a los niños."

Todos apretaron los puños, sabiendo los motivos de esos chupa sangré. Pero todavía mantuvieron la compostura. Son soldados y si quieren salvar vidas, tienen que mantener la mente clara.

"Bien, dos de ustedes se encargará de los vampiros que patrullan el exterior, mientras que él otro dispondrá de los que están en la sala de extracción de sangre", él capitán de armadura negra ordenó a los blancos. "Teniente tu dispondrás de los que están en la azotea, mientras que yo me ocupo de los que patrullan los pasillos."

"Yo me ocuparé de los dos que están en el gimnasio", Naruto dijo de repente, aún así nadie objeto. "Soldado, ¿Tienes un dispositivo de camuflaje?, El mío dejo de funcionar hace milenios."

Un centinela nocturno le entrego un dispositivo que brilla ligeramente. Lo colocó en su pecho, de inmediato él dispositivo se abrió y se adjuntó a su traje. Ahora ya podía volverse invisible.

"Comandante, aquí tiene, lo va a necesitar", él teniente del sexto escuadrón le entrego un cuchillo de combate, pero no uno normal, este es uno de alta frecuencia, capaz de cortar casi cualquier cosa.

Naruto sostuvo el cuchillo de alta frecuencia en un agarre inverso,. Los otros centinelas ya tenían los suyos equipados.

"Bien, hay que comenzar, todos activen su camuflaje."

Con un comando todos los soldados se volvieron invisibles y empezaron a saltar por los edificios, rumbo a la universidad.

Lo sorprendente era que incluso con su peso, ellos no hacían ruido al moverse.

Naruto quiere llegar inmediatamente, pero sabe que está vez no puede ser imprudente por la seguridad de los niños. Hace mucho que no utiliza el sigilo, pero esta seguro que podrá llegar a su objetivo.

Esos vampiros no saben lo que les espera.

...

"Una magnífica noche, ¿No creés?", Un vampiro le dijo a otro.

"Sí, pero algo aburrida", contesto la vampiresa.

"Dejen de charlar y vuelvan a sus puestos", él último tercer vampiro les dijo a los dos. "Debemos vigilar que los jinetes del apocalipsis no se acerquen demasiado o qué otro grupo del ganado, intenté escapar."

Él primer vampiro se rió sádicamente. "No creo que lo vuelvan intentar, ya que al último grupo que lo intento, los obligué a ver cómo lanzaba al más pequeño del grupo a los jinetes. Hubieras visto sus caras horrorizadas."

Soltó una carcajada antes de calmarse. "Bueno fue divertido recordar, ahora me dirijo a mi puesto."

Los tres vampiros se separaron. Dejando a la vampiresa en su lugar designado.

Todo estaba tranquilo, la oscuridad de la noche no era un impedimento para ella, ya que podía ver todo perfectamente.

 **Crack!**

Pero escuchó un ruido, se acercó al borde de la azotea pero no vio nada. Entonces pasó algo inesperado. Un dolor punzante en su abdomen la invadió, miró con incredulidad y dolor como su sangre se filtra de la herida pero no había nada, aún así podía sentir como tenía algo encajado en su piel.

Intento gritar para advertir a los otros. Pero su boca fue cubierta por algo metálico. Lo último que vió o no vió, fue una gran silueta transparente.

Los otros dos vampiros en poco tiempo se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de la vampiresa y se acercaron a investigar.

Él primer vampiro miró a los alrededores, pero entonces escuchó un grito ahogado, rápidamente se volteó para averiguar qué él otro vampiro había desaparecido.

Ahora sabiendo que algo no estaba bien, desenfundó su espada y agudizó sus sentidos pero no podía oler o escuchar nada fuera de lo común.

Hasta que fué demasiado tarde cuando recibió un golpe en su mano, seguido por otro en su cara, el primero lo desarmó, mientras que el según lo tumbó al suelo.

Intento levantarse, pero algo le tapó la boca. Agrando los ojos, cuando una mano de metal empezó a manifestarse, descargas eléctricas recorrieron el resto del cuerpo, revelando que era un ser con una armadura roja, de tal vez dos metros de alto.

"Monstruos como tú, que disfrutan asesinar niños. Tienen que ser erradicados", él caballero dijo, levantando su mano libre y colocándola en el cráneo del vampiro.

La sanguijuela cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando la mano empezó a aplastarle el cráneo, intento gritar para pedir ayuda pero la otra mano aún mantenía su boca cerrada.

En poco tiempo sangre empezó a filtrase de las cuencas de sus ojos y sus orejas, hasta que...

Crack!-

La cabeza del vampiro fue destrozada, la mano metálica estaba manchada de sangre y trozos de materia cerebral.

Él centinela nocturno, miró el cadáver y para asegurarse de que estuviera muerto, materializó una pistola de rayos, disparó un par de veces, desintegrando el cuerpo a nivel molecular.

Él teniente del sexto escuadrón, se acercó al borde de la azotea, activando el zoom de su visor para ver cómo los dos centinelas acababa con el último vampiro del grupo que estaba en el exterior.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar mientras que los capitanes acabaran con los últimos vampiros, mientras que ellos vigilan por si se acerca algún jinete del apocalipsis.

...

Naruto estaba trotando rumbo al gimnasio, en una esquina de su visera del casco, el radar le mostró como los puntos rojos desaparecían.

Ahora aparté de los que están en el gimnasio, solo quedaban un par por los pasillos, a los que fácilmente se encargaría, él capitán de la sexta división.

Término de verificar la situación actual, cuando por fin llegó a la entrada del gimnasio de la universidad.

Todavía tenía el camuflaje activado, así que con cuidado abrió las puertas y entró sin hacer ruido aparte del que hace las puertas.

En el interior notó a uno niños que estaban sentados cerca, estos voltearon al ver como las puertas se abrieron solas pero ya que no vieron nada lo desestimaron.

Él DoomSlayer camino por el gimnasio. Miró a los niños esparcidos, todos parecían estar algo sucios y un poco desnutridos, por lo que han estado recibiendo la mínima atención, lo que más notó fue la mirada de resignación en sus rostros.

Ver tales caras decaídas mientras avanza, solo hacen que su odió hacia los vampiros aumenté.

En el camino se topó con un pequeño grupo de niños, estos parecían estar alrededor de una niña recostada en el suelo.

"Vamos, despierta por favor. Si no comes algo podrías morir", un chico de 16 años, intento despertar a la niña pequeña.

Naruto se acercó y notó como la niña estaba muy pálido, además de que tenía dos marcas en su cuello demostrado que un vampiro la había mordido.

"Hermano, ¿Qué vamos hacer?", Preguntó otro niño del grupo.

"Tenemos que despertarla, para que coma algo. Así va a mejorar."

 _"No eso no será suficiente"_ , pensó él DoomSlayer, no se especializa en la atención medica, pero sabe lo suficientemente para saber que esa niña necesita una transfusión de sangre con urgencia por lo que tenía que darse prisa en localizar a los vampiros.

Según el radar éstos se encuentran justo detrás de las gradas, por lo que aumenta su velocidad para llegar ahí. Cómo se acercó, escuchó a los vampiros.

"Succiona más lentamente, si sigues así la vas a matar. Nos meteremos en problemas si ocultamos otro cuerpo."

"No importa, para eso es el ganado."

"Idiota, sabes que está prohibido alimentarse directamente del ganado."

"Si,si. Vamos a seguir, las niñas pequeñas tienen el mejor sabor."

Cuando por fin, encontró a los vampiros, se enfureció al ver como estos sostenían en sus brazos a dos niñas pequeñas, estás tenían los ojos cerrados, expresando dolor por los colmillos que perforan sus cuellos.

Sin perder el tiempo, se dirigió al vampiro que parecía chupar con más fervor. Lo agarró de la cabeza y el hombro, obligando a separar su asquerosa boca de la niña para luego lanzarlo con fuerza, destrozando la grada que estaba en su camino.

Él otro vampiro dejo de chupar al escuchar el grito del otro vampiro así como de los niños, pero no pudo hacer nada, cuando él DoomSlayer le encajó el cuchillo en el cuello y con un rápido movimiento lo decapitó para luego aplastar la cabeza con su bota.

Todo eso mientras atrapaba a las niñas y las colocó suavemente en el suelo. Para luego dirigirse a la dirección de donde lanzó al vampiro.

El vampiro se estrelló justo en medio de la cancha del gimnasio agrietando el suelo, los niños que estaban cerca gritaron de miedo y empezaron a alejarse.

Levantándose él vampiro miró con irá y sacó su espada. "¡Quién fue?!", Gritó pero no veía nada a excepción de los niños.

Al sentirse frustrado, uso su velocidad para capturar a una niña y colocó el filo de su espada en su cuello, la pequeña quedo paralizada de pavor.

"¡Sal quién seas o empezaré a matar al ganado!"

Los niños y la rehén miraron con horror, pensando que el vampiro por fin se volvió loco y empezará a matarlos a todos. Pero algo sorprendente pasó.

Él vampiro que estaba mirando frenéticamente alrededor, no se percató de un objeto se dirigía a él, a una velocidad comparable a una bala. Él objeto de incrustó en su hombro con tanta fuerza que fue arrojado varios metros de su posición original.

Eso también ocasionó que soltará a la niña, esta grito y cerró los ojos porque fue arrojada con demasiada fuerza. Pero antes que azotará el suelo, fue atrapada por una fuerza invisible.

Para todos era como si la niña estuviera flotando en el aire. Pero entonces todos los presentes incluyendo él vampiro, agrandaron los ojos en shock.

La niña lentamente abrió los ojos, podía sentir como un brazo la sostenía pero no había nada. En ese momento descargas de energía surgieron de la nada y rebelaron poco a poco una figura imponente.

La niña miró con asombro cómo él caballero de armadura verde la colocó en el suelo.

"¡¿Quién diablos eres?!"

La niña se sobresaltó y miró con miedo como el vampiro se acercaba, este con una mueca de dolor se sacó el objeto que lo impacto, revelando que era un cuchillo, aunque la herida no parecía cursarse, manchando el suelo con su sangre.

Entonces la pequeña siento una gran mano dura la tocó suavemente del hombro y la alejó detrás de él, levantó la vista al caballero para ver que este no alejó su mirada del vampiro, pero el mensaje era claro, quería que se pusiera a salvó. Tragando saliva obedeció su orden silenciosa y se dirigió con su familia.

Ahora que la niña estaba a salvó, él asesino de la muerte se acercó a su enemigo sin vacilación alguna, hasta estar frente a frente.

Él vampiro debe admitir que se acobardo un poco, al tener que levantar la cabeza para poder ver la visera del casco, pero su orgullo era demasiado grande como para huir de un humano, ya que solo ellos usaría algo tan poco elegante.

Confiando en su superioridad, atacó con su espada, lo que no esperaba es que él extraño, atrapará su mano deteniendo la oscilación para luego resibir un puñetazo que lo derivo al suelo, lo que siguió fue puro dolor.

Los niños miraron con fascinación, por como el caballero se arrodilló y empezó a golpear la cara del vampiro.

Naruto siguió golpeando al vampiro pero con fuerza disminuido para evitar matarlo, ya que tiene planes para esta sanguijuela. Aún así la cara del vampiro se volvió un lío, dientes arrancados, ojos hinchados y su regeneración no funciona por lo que estaría en ese estado por un tiempo.

"Comandante..."

Naruto detuvo su ráfaga de golpes. Ya que él capitán y el teniente de la sexta división aparecieron desactivando su camuflaje, sorprendiendo a los niños porque había más caballeros.

"Interroguen a este vampiro en Réquiem y desaganse de él, cuando terminen", se levantó del piso, mientras que él vampiro parecía estar inconsciente.

Los centinelas nocturnos asintieron, entonces el capitán de negro, informó. "Ya he solicitado la asistencia del tercer escuadrón y colocado un dispositivo de anclaje a unos metros de la universidad, los otros tres fueron a los salones para verificar el estado de los demás niños."

Eso es bueno, la tercera unidad se especializa en el tratamiento médico, psicológico, entre otras áreas. Justamente en ese momento recibieron un mensaje.

[Tercer escuadrón. Hemos llegado. Ahora estamos ingresando.]

Las puertas se abrieron de repente. Docenas de centinelas nocturnos empezaron a entrar. Tanto hombres como mujeres, estás son igual de altas pero su armadura es más esbelta. Un par se acercó a ellos, los saludaron y de inmediato pusieron unas esposas de energía en él vampiro inconsciente, para luego llevarselo.

Las otras docenas de acercaron a los niños para empezar a diagnosticarlos pero estos tuvieron un momento difícil, intentando calmar a los niños.

Naruto se acercó a unos centinelas y les dijo que hay un par de niñas que necesitan atención con urgencia en las gradas, ya que su sangre fue chupada directamente, los centinelas obedecieron a su orden y fueron de inmediato a buscarlas.

"¡No, no se acerquen a ella!"

Al escuchar ese gritó, Naruto se dirigió a dónde se originó. Ahí vió al niño de 16 años él cual no deja que los centinelas traten a la niña que necesita la transfusión de sangre.

Al ver esto, soltó un suspiro por lo que se acercó. Al verlo los centinelas de la tercera división, se hicieron aún lado, mientras que él niño lo miró asustado, ya que hace poco brutalizo a un vampiro.

"¿Porqué no dejas que ayuden a tu amiga. Sabes que está apunto de morir?"

Él niño dudo, pero contesto tercamente. "¡Ustedes intentan engañarnos, solo los vampiros pueden vencer a otros vampiros!"

 _"Con que ese es problema, él piensa que no somos humanos"_ , pensó Naruto, por lo que se arrodilló y se quitó su casco, revelando su cabello rubio y ojos azules.

"No somos vampiros, al igual que tú somos humanos", Naruto les hizo un gesto a los otros dos centinelas, los cuales entendieron y se quitaron sus cascos. "¿Entiendes ahora?, Solo queremos ayudarlos."

Él niño y los demás alrededor los miraron sorprendidos de que realmente fueran adultos humanos. Asintiendo lentamente él chico se hizo aún lado, por lo que los centinelas no perdieron el tiempo para tratar a la niña.

Naruto observó esto, junto con los niños que eran parte del grupo de la chica, estos mostrando clara preocupación pero a la vez esperanza. Captó como le dieron una cápsula de sangre, por lo que debe de estar más grave de lo que aparentaba, ya que esa cápsulas solo las toman cuando el sujeto está apunto de morir desangrado.

"¿Cómo está?"

"Grave, comandante", contesto simplemente la centinela mujer, colocando a la niña en una camilla flotante. "Si no la hubiéramos atendido, hubiera muerto en tan solo unos minutos, ahora la llevaremos a Réquiem para atenderla mejor."

"Lo siento", él chico se disculpó con lágrimas en los ojos, al escuchar ésto.

Los ojos de la centinela se suavizaron en comprensión. "No te preocupes, te prometo que ella estará bien, ahora deja que mi compañero los traté a ustedes." La centinela se marchó, llevándose a la niña.

Él también estaba apunto de alejarse, pero una pequeña mano sostuvo. Bajó la mirada para ver la niña que el vampiro había tomado como rehén.

"Gracias por salvarme, señor", la pequeña niña dijo, con la cabeza agachada, nerviosa de mirarlo a los ojos pero mostrando una linda sonrisa.

Para Naruto todavía se le hacía extraño recibir gratitud. Aparté de Argent D'nur a estado en otros mundos y los habitantes de esos lugares se horrorizaron al ver de lo que era capaz... Le tenían respeto nacido del miedo.

Pero ahora, mirando a esta niña, seres inocentes que han estado sufriendo pero aún así son capaces de sonreír, solo aumento su resolución.

Colocó su mano en el pelo castaño de la niña, ocasionando que está levantará la cabeza.

"Deberías dejar que te revisen para que comas algo."

Naruto señaló una dirección por lo que la niña volteó, para ver cómo los centinelas nocturnos estaban repartiendo paquetes de comida caliente a los niños, los cuales devoraban con gusto la mejor comida que han tenido en años. Después de todo ya venían preparados para diferentes escenarios.

La niña asintió dándole gracias una última vez. Para luego correr hacia un centinela, él cual comenzó a checarla de inmediato.

Naruto la observó un momento antes de alejarse.

...

 **-Unas horas después-**

Desde la azotea, Naruto observó cómo ya estaban listos para llevar los ochenta niños a Réquiem.

Aunque hubo problemas cuando los niños vieron por primera vez el portal que los llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Estos simplemente se negaron a entrar.

Después de mucha insistencia, un adolescente valiente entró acompañado de un centinela y luego volvió para convencer a los demás que era seguro entrar.

Ahora los niños pasaban en grupos por el portal.

"Esos serían los últimos, Naruto."

Él DoomSlayer volteó para ver al capitán de la sexta división, acercándose sin su casco puesto.

"Sasuke", reconoció con el verdadero nombre del centinela nocturno. "¿Alguna noticia de tú hermano?"

"Mandó un holomensaje, informando que puede haber encontrado información importante por lo que no podrá reportarse por un tiempo para evitar ser comprometido", Sasuke le dijo, entonces ambos miraron la ciudad en ruinas. "Impresionante, como toda una civilización puede ser llevada al borde de la destrucción en solo unos instantes."

Naruto asintió. "¿Cómo va el cuidado de los niños?"

"Se les otorgará un departamento a cada grupo y un centinela nocturno será seleccionado como su tutor, él cuál los verificará un par de días a la semana. Facilitó mucho que la mayoría de los niños ya tengan grupos o familias formadas."

"Todavía hay mucho trabajo por hacer", contesto simplemente, dándose vuelta y comenzar a alejarse para volver con sus hijos.

 **Xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

 **-Requiem-**

 **-Tres semanas después-**

Una alarma sonó por todo el pethause, perturbado el sueño de la familia Amane.

Yuichiro se quejó en su cama antes de levantarse y salir de su habitación aún con su pijama puesta. Soltó un largo bostezo y miró alrededor para ver a Mika quién también acaba de salir de su cuarto por lo que se acercó a él.

"Pensé que los domingos no había clases", le dijo a Mika.

"No seas tonto Yuu-chan, esto parece más una alarma de emergencia", respondió él niño de ojos azules.

Para demostrar su punto de escuchó la voz de VEGA.

 **[Atención. Se les informa que guarden la calma y que todos los menores de edad permanezcan en interior de sus departamentos, en breve él centinela nocturno a cargo de su grupo llegará para darles instrucciones. Gracias por su cooperación.]**

"¡Mika, Yuu!", Akane gritó, corriendo hacia ellos, con su uniforme puesto. "Todos ya están en la sala principal, deberían vestirse de inmediato. Esto parece ser importante."

Los dos chicos estuvieron de acuerdo, regresaron a su respectiva habitación y se vistieron con sus uniformes, para luego reunirse con los demás.

Los vieron a todos sentados en la sala, esperando nuevas instrucciones, no tuvieron que esperar mucho cuando se escuchó la puerta del ascensor abrirse. Vieron como un centinela nocturno entró a su hogar y se dirigió a ellos.

Lo miraron con atención, después de semanas de verlos a diarios, ya no se sentían nerviosos tenerlos alrededor ya que son humanos como ellos.

"Todos guarden la calma, en este momento se les pedirá que tomen asiento en estas sillas especiales para su seguridad", con un gesto de su mano unos asientos se materializaron.

"¿Qué está pasando, estamos bajó ataque?", Preguntó Yuichiro pensando en lo peor, ocasionando que sus hermanos se preocupen bajo esa noción. No querían perder otro hogar.

Él centinela negó con la cabeza un poco divertido. "Nada de eso. Solo se está llevando los preparativos para transportar Réquiem a la superficie", dijo impactando a los niños.

"... ¿Realmente?", Preguntó Himawari, su nuevo hogar era muy acogedor pero debe admitir que extraña el cielo y la luz del sol.

Él caballero asintió.

"Disculpe, ¿Dónde se encuentra él señor Naruto?", Mika preguntó, ya que normalmente él es quien estaría aquí para cuidarlos.

"Él comandante general se encuentra en el puesto de mando, dirigiendo personalmente el proceso para la teletransportación masiva."

Akane levantó dócilmente su mano. "Disculpe, ¿No podríamos ir allí, me sentiría más segura si está junto a nosotros?", Sabe que está siendo muy dependiente de su padre adoptivo pero no puede evitarlo, aunque se sintió mejor cuando sus hermanos apoyaron su sugerencia.

Al ver como los niños querían estar con su padre. Él centinela colocó su mano aún lado de su casco y contacto al comando. En poco tiempo recibió la respuesta. Asintiendo corto la llamada y miró a los niños quienes lo miraban espectantes, aún si no escucharon sabían que estaba hablando con su padre.

"Él comandante general está de acuerdo. Los escoltare directamente al puesto de comando."

Los niños sonrieron y se levantaron inmediatamente siguiendo al centinela hacia el elevador rumbo al portal de la resección.

En el camino Yuichiro reflexionó todo lo que ha sucedido en estas semanas. Cuatro días después de que comenzarán sus estudios, se sorprendieron al ver más niños en su edificio y en el instituto. VEGA les informo que éstos niños habían sido rescatado de la superficie y que no los habían conocido hasta ahora porque tenían que acostumbrarse a su nuevo ambiente, incluso escuchó que unos pocos tuvieron un choque cultural.

Himawari y los demás, estaban felices de conocer a más personas de su edad. Pero para Yuu ésto significa algo más que simple compañía. Esta era la prueba de que la revolución ya había comenzado y se aseguraría de ser parte de ella.

Haría todo lo necesario para volverse fuerte y poder luchar junto a su padre. Estudiaría y entrenaría duro para cazar vampiros.

"Onii-chan, ya llegamos", Himawari sacó a su hermano mayor de sus fantasías.

Había estado tan fuera de sí, que no notó cuando pasaron por el portal. Despejando su cabeza, entró junto a los demás al puesto de mando.

Inmediatamente notó a un grupo de centinelas nocturnos, esparcidos por el comando, ajustando con rapidez la ventanillas que emergen de las pantallas holográficas en frente de ellos.

Vieron a su padre sentado enfrente de su escritorio, estudiando su propia pantalla.

Ahora que veían lo ocupado que está, pensaron que tal vez no fue bueno idea venir a molestarlo.

Entonces su padre los miró e hizo un gestó para que se acercarán, sin otra opción obedecieron.

"¿Saben que no había necesidad que vinieran hasta aquí?, Estarían igual de seguros que si se hubieran quedado en casa."

Los niños se avergonzaron. "¿Estas enojado, por no obedecer?"

Naruto negó con la cabeza, relajando a sus hijos. "No, pero necesitaré que se queden aquí sentados", señaló nueve asientos que ya había preparado con antelación.

Los niños obedecieron y fueron a sentarse, al hacerlo un cinturón de energía los envolvió.

Satisfecho que sus hijos ahora estuvieran preparados, pasó su mirada al capitán del segundo escuadrón, el cual estaba a cargo de la investigación y desarrollo de la tecnología.

"¿Todo listo?"

"Estamos terminando los últimos cálculos, a diferencia de la última vez solo llevaremos la ciudad a unos kilómetros en lugar de otra dimensión pero aún así puede que no sea al instante, pero los peligros deberían ser inexistentes. Además de que VEGA a facilitado mucho este proceso. Realmente esa I.A. fue una gran adicción a mí división, ¡Ku, Ku, Ku, Ku!"

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco cuando lo escucho reírse. Cómo todos los científicos que ha conocido en su eterna vida, él capitán de la segunda división está algo loco. Pero no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo.

"Todo listo, comandante. A su orden comenzamos."

Naruto miró a uno de los centinelas. "¿Ya todos están en sus puestos, incluyendo a los niños?"

"Todo en orden, comandante."

Naruto asintió y hecho una última mirada a sus hijos, los cuales empezaron a sentirse nerviosos. "VEGA... Comienza ahora."

 **[Comenzando la teletransportación masiva. Coordenadas lista. La cuenta regresiva comienza en este instante... 3.]**

Todo comenzó a temblar, los niños se sostuvieron de sus sillas, mientras los centinelas solo se quedaron parados como si nada.

 **[2.]**

Una aura azulada surgió de todos los edificios.

 **[1.]**

Naruto observó cómo sus hijos se tomaron de las manos y les dijo que todo estaría bien.

 **[Iniciando.]**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **-Shizuoka-**

Falta poco para que saliera el sol, en la ciudad de Shizuoka, todo estaba tranquilo a excepción de los jinetes del apocalipsis que merodean las calles y los edificios.

Pero entonces surgió un terremoto, en el centro de la ciudad apareció una esfera negra con rayos a su alrededor. Y esta comenzó a expandirse a gran velocidad.

Un pobre jinete del apocalipsis fue tocado por la esfera, al instante fue desintegrado. Pero no solo se aplicó a los jinetes. Edificios, calles, monumentos históricos, todos fueron devueltos a la nada.

En poco tiempo la cúpula abarcó toda la ciudad, marcando el fin de Shizuoka en su lugar surgió Réquiem.

En el centro de comando, las paredes se volvieron transparentes dejando ver el exterior.

 **[La teletransportación fue exitosa. No sé reporta ningúna anomalía.]**

Naruto dió su siguiente orden. "Activen el domo."

Los centinelas de inmediato teclearon sus pantallas holográficas, llevando a cabo la orden.

Por encima de los edificios empezó a formarse una cúpula de energía, igual a los escudos burbuja. Pero esta a una escala mucho mayor, ya que rodeó a varios kilómetros de las afueras de la ciudad.

Hasta que por fin se formó la cúpula, está resplandeció una última vez para luego hacerse invisible.

Con todo listo se levantó y se acercó sus hijos los cuales todavía tenían los ojos cerrados.

"Ya terminó, vamos quiero mostrarles algo", les dijo, de inmediato abrieron los ojos para ver a su padre y se levantaron de sus asientos.

Naruto tomo de los hombros a Yuichiro y Mikaela, acercándolos a la pared transparente, sus demás hijos los siguieron. "Vean."

Los niños miraron maravillados el amanecer, pero no solo eso, ya que la luz del sol estaba iluminando la ciudad, es la primera vez que ven los edificios por fuera. Hermosos, es la única forma que encuentran para describirlos.

"Desde aquí comienza un nuevo amanecer."

Esto solo es el comienzo, Pensó mientras mantenía a sus hijos cerca.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Este es el final del segundo capítulo, ahora que tengo en que escribir, espero terminar otro capítulo en dos o tres meses.**

 **Ahora en cuanto la historia. La razón por la que incluí un ejército de centinelas nocturnos. Es porque aunque Naruto/DoomSlayer es muy capaz de seguir matando vampiros hasta acabarlos a todos, eso ocasionaría que dejara a sus hijos solos y no quiere llevarlos al ejército demonio imperial japonés, porque desconfía de los Hiragi. Así que la mejor solución es que tuviera su propia ejército, formando una tercera facción en esta pequeña guerra.**

 **En cuanto el número de centinelas que forman parte de su ejército es de 14000, y cada división tiene 1400 centinelas, cada uno de los diez escuadrones se especializa en algo en específico, ya sea asesinato, recolección de información, etc.**

 **Tal vez la cantidad de centinelas es exagerado pero en esta historia, el ejército demonio imperial japonés, tienen tres veces esta cantidad de soldados. Mientras que los vampiros en todo el planeta superan el millón.**

 **La parte en la que Naruto le cuenta a sus hijos sobre el infierno, era necesaria ya que habían visto demasiado. Créame yo no soy un fan de cuando Naruto cuenta su historia de vida a la primera. Por eso oculto muchas cosas como su inmortalidad, su edad exacta, entre otras cosas.**

 **Otra cosa es que los diseños de las armaduras de los capitanes y tenientes son mjolnir de Halo y las armas estarán basadas en las armas de energía forerunner.**

 **En cuanto a estos quiero su opinión de quienes deben de ser, como se han dado cuenta hay tres capitanes que son del verso de Naruto. Aquí están las opciones:**

 **1-personajes de Naruto.**

 **2-personajes de RWBY.**

 **3-personajes de Redvsblue.**

 **4-combinado.**

 **¿Qué piensan?**

 **Otra cosa es que él tercer capítulo será un salto de tiempo hasta el Cannon de owari y cuando esté terminado, pienso hacer otro crossover, ya que ando de humor de darle a Naruto habilidades de protagonistas de un juego, la próxima historia será con Dammachi y God of war. En esta Naruto será la reencarnación de Kratos y originario del verso de Percy Jackson, que fue transportado al verso de Dammachi.**

 **Eso es todo, espero que les guste.**


End file.
